Crimson and Blood
by CavalierQueen
Summary: Update to V.2.Josef meets beautiful/intelligent/mysterious mortal/vamp. A complete rewrite of original story. Please read author's note in Chapter 1. J/OC/M/B. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is Version 2.0 on Crimson and Blood. I've changed, added, deleted, and left some original, leaving it almost a total rewrite. I think earlier readers will find it a whole different story, made much better by the rewrite and my own growth as a writer. I rewrote the story basically from scratch and anyone who read the original should definitely start at Chapter 1. This is the story of Josef and my OC. Josef may be OOC at times, but I went with what works with the story. I tried to stretch the sexual tension, demonstrate both main characters' flaws and strengths, challenge the relationship, tighten my writing and add much more color and flair with description. Reviews and alerts will let me know how well I met my goals. WARNING: I take great liberties with the background of vampires, especially those in Moonlight, influenced by typical vampire lore, Charlene Harris' Southern Vampire series and HBO's'TruBlood', Laurel Hamilton's Anita Blake series or in long ago read fanfic. I love all those differing perspectives and some of those ideas may or may not come into play here. Please don't flame if it isn't entirely accurate to Moonlight. Now that it's been off the air for a while, I have forgotten quite a bit of the cannon. After a while all vampire stories tend to blur, so thanks to anyone where I might have gotten a glimmer to add to the story. Where I actually remember an idea and where it came from, I give appropriate recognition. I felt that the romance needed more tension and less rush to 'judgment' so to speak. Several chapters are added to accomplish this. The story earns its M rating in later chapters, including a 5-way. And since I consider Sarah a worthless, whiny character not worthy of Josef, she is mentioned but gone and he is long over her (well, maybe some of that characterization comes from fanfic and not cannon. Oh well, my statement stands). And we of course don't want to forget the standard disclaimers. Don't own the Moonlight characters, but the OC and plot are mine. Jason Dohring can be delivered to my door any day. J/OC/M/B

**CRIMSON AND BLOOD**

**Chapter 1**

_I'm all dressed up with nowhere to go  
Walkin' with a dead man over my shoulder  
Don't run away it's only me.  
Waiting for an invitation to arrive  
Goin' to a party where no one's still alive  
Waiting for an invitation to arrive  
Goin' to a party where no one's still alive_

_Oingo Boingo, Dead Man's Party_

Josef frowned at the blood red envelope on the entry room table. He knew what it was of course. The community had been buzzing about her return for weeks. The summons didn't make it any less annoying. While Josef was generally considered the tribe elder and leader in the area given his 400 plus years, his power and charisma, and of course his wealth, there was another vampire in the same area that had passed the torch to him personally regardless of any older vampires that might be in the area. This summons came from that vampire, Valentin. Valentin was older, very powerful, and extremely respected among their kind. The invitation could not be refused by Josef, or any vampire invited. Valentin was planning this party to formally introduce his daughter to society, sort of a vampire debutante ball. She is reputed to be both beautiful and extremely intelligent and spent most of her life in Europe. Every vamp with any credentials, power and money will be there. Winning over the daughter could bring power, money, and prestige to the champion. Given Josef's predilection for winning at all costs, it seemed some opposition research would be in order.

Josef pulled out his cell phone and hit speed dial 3. "Riley. I need you to find me every scrap of information, paper, pictures, everything on one Grace Valentin. She is about 25 and spent most of her life in Europe. Her father is Valentin. Yes, that Valentin, Riley. I want it by end of day tomorrow." Josef clicked off. He opened the invitation, marked the date, and left a note to arrange to have his tailor come by the next evening. It was past time to hit the freezer. As he undressed he idly wondered just how beautiful she really was.

* * *

"Come in Riley," Josef said as he heard the knock on his office door.

"Hey Boss. Got the 411 you were looking for. I'm sure there is more out there so I'll keep looking," Riley said as he was handing the fairly thick file to Josef. "Ms. Grace Valentin is a very popular person of interest."

"Run it down for me." Josef took a quick perusal of the folder, taking a special interest in the pictures. Her beauty was not overstated. If he had a heart that beat, it probably would have skipped a few looking at some of the photos.

"She is 25 years old in mortal years, born to a very old vampire and a mortal. We both know this has never been known to occur before. At around 6 years old she was sent to a Swiss boarding school, then finishing school, and currently has three PhDs in Economics, Finance, and Literature, as well as Master's in Religion and Languages, all from Oxford. Interestingly, she has aged at the same rate as a mortal. However, rumor has it that once she loses her well-guarded virginity, she will complete her turn into vampire. Currently she drinks blood, prefers AB+, as well as eats and drinks normal human fare."

"She is a virgin… a vamp/mortal VIRGIN? " Josef's brain started going into overdrive. A virgin- he wanted this woman. "Tell me more. She's twenty-five and still a virgin? That just itself is a surprise, add the vamp/mortal combination and she must be quite the catch. "

Riley continued, adding his opinion where he thought it might be appreciated. "She has been pursued across the European continent and Great Britain by many, and many have disappeared, even old vampires. No one knows what happened to them, and she has been accused of nothing. My sense reading between the lines is that she suffers fools poorly, and will not hesitate to act when necessary. Like her father, it appears she can be ruthless if need be. That alone would make me doubt her worldly innocence, even if I don't doubt her virginity. Ms. Valentin's sense of self preservation seems high. "

"Thank you Riley. Good work. Is there anything else you think I should know as I read the file?" Josef was distracted by the photographs and the information he just got, sending his mind reeling.

"She seems unimpressed by wealth and has in the past been impossible to seduce, by both mortals and vamps. Now, just a guess, she'll be looking for someone with whom there is a strong mutual physical attraction, sexually experienced, brilliant, powerful, and can offer her the protection she will need. Because she appears to be a one-of-a-kind, the rumormongers have attached all kinds of special powers to her and guessed at what will occur once she loses her virginity. Because of those rumors, she requires special protection and is almost always surrounded by a discrete but dedicated team of bodyguards. And did you note how her degrees mesh really well with your holdings? She could be a valuable asset in more than one way. Oh, one last thing. The last page has the invite list. You can check out the competition."

"Thank you, Riley. This is your highest priority until I tell you otherwise. I want every piece of data you can find." Josef was already reading the file as Riley turned to leave.

* * *

Josef pulled up to the front circular driveway, handing his keys of his beloved Ferrari to the valet. It looked like every possible light was turned on, and the party was in full swing. A short greeting procession was lined up along the entrance, welcoming each guest as they entered. There looked to be plenty of security present as well. As soon as the valet drove off with his car, he turned his attention to the vamps that stood on the stairs, identifying most of them. There was a short but steady line of guests waiting to be met by the greeters. He spotted Valentin immediately. He was tall and the most elegant vamp he had ever come across. Next to him was the prize he coveted. The photographs did not do her justice. She was stunning. Her long black hair was piled in curls on top of her head. The dress she wore was perfect… blood red velvet with a burned –in pattern offering a not-quite-see-through dress that clung to her lush curves. The dress was off the shoulders and deeply cut to show her décolletage leaving little to the imagination. As she turned to pass the guest to the next greeter, Josef was left breathless with the entirely backless dress he got a peek of. Wearing a brand new tuxedo with an open collar as is the rage these days, he readjusted himself and walked up the stairs thinking that she could not have designed that dress to target her perspective suitors better. He was already enamored and she hadn't uttered a word.

As he was progressing up the line, making nice with vamps he hardly knew from Europe and beyond, Josef listened closely to Grace's voice. It was deep and sounded like a woman's voice after great sex. She had a definite European accent. More French then anything, although it did sound like a blend of several European countries. If he kept getting hard like this he was certainly going to embarrass himself. He liked to think that he had better self-control, after all he told himself, she was just a beautiful woman among many beautiful women he had over the years.

He heard Grace exclaim sarcastically a most hated name, "Lance! Oh and the brother circus monkeys! And even better, our favorite courtesan Coraline. Father, you remember Lance and his family? Surprisingly, I don't remember any of you being on the invite list. But, even so, we were hoping you would attend." Valentin made a slight movement and the impressive security force stepped up to protect both himself and his daughter.

The circus monkeys cried out in outrage, but made no move towards Grace Valentin. Josef prepared to protect her from these monsters out of instinct. Of course he didn't consider Coraline a monster, but hey, if she is a threat to Grace, she was toast.

Lance responded by moving closer to Grace. Josef growled and drew the attention of Lance and Coraline. "Now Grace Darling, you know you are mine. Kostan is nothing, growling or not." Lance's eyes left Grace's briefly and threw daggers with his eyes at Josef.

Drawing attention away from Josef, Grace spoke again, self-assurance and power bleeding through her voice. "I am not yours, and you will NEVER touch me. Take your 'family' and your whore and leave. There will be no more requests." Again, Lance moved, leaning towards her throat. Josef instinctively sped forward to put himself between Lance and Grace. He was in full vamp mode, surprising himself that he was willing to fight or even die to protect a woman he hadn't even talked to. At the same time, Valentin's security force surrounded Lance and his 'family.'

"Joshua, please escort Lance, his brothers, and the whore to the barn. Take care of them as we have discussed. If there are any issues, please let me know." Valentin's voice sounded severe and even sent chills down Josef's back. As an elder vampire, Josef had an idea of what would happen later although the specifics were still vague. He was curious and suspected given Grace and Valentin's tone Lance and Coraline would not fare well.

Turning, Josef found himself directly in front of Grace Valentin, in awe of her beauty up close and speechless to acknowledge her. Her skin was flawless with a very fair complexion and what looked like naturally blushing cheeks. Her hair was midnight black with a streak of pure snow white to the left of where her middle part would be. Her eyes were the color of midnight blue, almost black. She painted her eyes dramatically dark and her lips were blood red, matching her dress perfectly. She smelled of flowers, a mix of gardenia, jasmine, and star gazer lilies, an unusual combination that she must have made personally by a private perfumery.

"I believe you may be considered my hero, Josef Kostan. You were prepared to protect me and take on someone much older than you. It was very brave and very impressive for a man known to be a playboy and a self-absorbed money machine." She gave Josef a smirk that turned into a brilliant smile that went all the way to her eyes, already filled with mischief.

"Don't believe everything you hear." Josef said with a slight tease in his voice, responding to the mischievous glint in her eyes. While she did not appear to fear anyone or anything given the rumors and her interaction with Lance, and she obviously was quite charming, he imagined she could even be impish given the right circumstances.

"Oh believe me Mr. Kostan I too have done my research." She continued smiling, her smile playful now, and offered Josef her hand. "Would you give me the honor of a dance after I am finished here?"

Josef recovered and smiled back, taking her offered hand kissing her knuckles and then turning her hand to kiss the center of her palm. "It would be my pleasure, milady." His body positively hummed at her warm touch. He wondered, even found himself hoping that he had the same effect on her.

Intrigued, Grace looked at him. "Why don't I meet you at the bar in half an hour? I should be finished here by then."

"I am at your disposal Ms. Valentin. See you then." Josef moved through the last of the line and slowly made his way through the crowd to catch up with Mick and Beth near the bar. The bar was set in a corner with glass shelves displaying the available liquors and wines, while blood was stored beneath the bar. It smelled like there was an assortment of blood types available. While he was making his way to Mick and Beth he noted the European flair the mansion had. There was well oiled mahogany everywhere with a huge entry area spreading into a large open living room. To one side was a curving staircase with blood red carpeting and mahogany banister and intricately carved spindles. The lighting was all crystal and there was none of the gold covered trim that could be so tacky sometimes. It looked like the dance floor was large and over to the side in yet another room that had been designed as a ballroom. The whole house, what he could see of it, reeked of Old European class.

Once Josef reached Mick and Beth, Beth teased him as he positioned himself so he could watch Grace through the crowd. "She is very beautiful, isn't she Josef? Beautiful, intelligent, positively reeks of class, not quite your usual run-of- the-mill woman, and certainly different than your freshies."

Josef lightly growled at Beth, not taking his eyes off Grace. Mick spoke up then, "You are quite taken with our virginal princess, Josef. I can smell it on you. This should be interesting. I hear she is quite immune to those skills you employ so well in your usual seductions. You will have to capture her heart using some other strategy. Or is it just her body you are interested in?"

Josef's eyes developed a predatory gleam as he watched Grace walking towards him through the crowd. She stopped several times to visit with guests as she made her way to the bar. He ordered an AB+ glass for her. He turned to Mick as he accepted the glass from the bartender, "I want the whole package wrapped in a bow."

As Grace finally reached Josef he handed her the glass of blood and she accepted gratefully. "Thank you Mr. Kostan. My throat is quite parched after so much meeting and greeting. Something I despise but it comes with the territory I suppose."

She turned to Mick and Beth. "You are Mick St. John and Beth Turner, correct? Welcome to our little soiree." Her voice dripped with sarcasm as she said 'little soiree' and then returned to her normally charming voice. "I have seen you on Buzzwire Ms. Turner. You are very good and obviously strive for journalistic integrity in your pieces. I wish I could say the same about Buzzwire as a whole. The online magazine seems to lean towards a tabloid style of reporting. I haven't been back in the country long but I did hear through the grapevine that you managed to cover some stories that might have uncovered our secret, and in doing so often placed your life in danger to protect our existence. Thank you for that."

Beth's eye brows lifted in surprise at both the thank you and at how much Grace knew about Buzzwire and her role there. "Thank you Ms. Valentin. I have a lot of help," she motioned to both Josef and Mick. "Are you glad to be back in the country?"

"As you probably know already, I've rarely been back to the US and have spent most of my life criss-crossing the European continent, and spending a lot of time in Great Britain as well. I am far more comfortable there than I am here." There was a hint of regret in her voice. "Everything is so classic there, steeped in history, some places are even caught in time. Here, especially LA, things are fast, glass, and crass for the most part. I feel very out of sync coming back to what is supposed to be my home." Grace stopped herself there, fearing she may have revealed to much to people she did not know.

Josef could hear the ache in her voice as she briefly compared what had been her home and where she belonged now. "Perhaps as you make friends and get to know the area better you will feel more comfortable here. I think everyone in the community, especially the three of us, would be happy to introduce you to the area. I think you might find the US and LA offer many positive things."

Grace smiled slightly at the threesome facing her, "That would be very welcome. Thank you, Josef. May I call you Josef? Mr. Kostan feels so formal. And I would like you all to call me Grace. I don't stand on formality with those I choose to be friends with. Europe is much more formal than the US seems to be."

All three nodded in agreement, encouraging the use of first names.

With their agreement, she then turned directly to Josef, setting her glass on the bar only to be immediately swept away by the bartender. "Perhaps you would give me that dance you promised?"

"As you wish, Grace." Josef took her offered hand and led her onto the dance floor, only taking his eyes off of Grace long enough to wink at Mick and Beth. Let the seduction begin. Grace caught the wink and smiled secretly to herself as she knew exactly what Josef was thinking and what that wink suggested. The song just starting was 'Spring', a waltz by Vivaldi, one of Grace's favorites. Josef was an excellent dancer and she was delighted to be held in his arms as he guided her around the room.

She smiled at him with pleasure. "You are an excellent dancer Josef. Knowing who all our guests are, I would wager that you might be the best dancer here. I suspect that my feet will be crushed many times during the night or I will be pawed often, so I should take my pleasure where I can."

"I hope this won't be our only dance tonight, Grace. Perhaps several more are in our near future, even a Tango? I have not danced a Tango in a long time."

"I would welcome the opportunity. But I warn you, even if the Tango is a dance of seduction and lust, I do not succumb easily." Her midnight blue eyes once again sparkled with mischief, definitely an imp, thought Josef.

Josef laughed, the predatory gleam back in his eyes, "I wouldn't have it any other way, milady."


	2. Chapter 2

**Crimson and Blood**

**Chapter 2**

_Oh woman  
Don't love me cause it's danger  
Desire owns my heart  
Don't need me cause it's danger  
A warning from the start  
Hey, baby, let go  
Passion is my crime  
Don't love me cause it's danger  
Emotions confined  
Go on home  
Danger zone  
Woman learn to live without me  
I'm a man alone  
Or your heart will fall into a danger zone_

_Danger, Gorky Park_

Later in the evening, Grace finally broke free of the guests who wanted to dance with her. She wasn't sure her feet could take anymore stepping on. She glided through the crowd making her apologies to those begging for the next dance. She quickly joined Josef at the bar, enjoying a glass of champagne this time.

He smiled at her knowingly, "After centuries you'd think that vamp could dance, but perhaps he was just distracted by all the pawing he was doing."

"Indeed." Grace said irritably. Josef was certainly a welcome sight. "I would like to take a walk through the garden maze to cool off and be rid of the crowd and noise for a while. Would you care to join me, Josef? Afterwards, perhaps we can do that Tango you promised."

Josef was caught off guard by the invitation, but readily accepted.

"Josef, just a walk in the garden, nothing more. Your reputation precedes you. I'm sure there will be talk enough to support your reputation, and damage mine, just by leaving the party however briefly with me. I can smell your lust and desire for me, and while I am pleased by your response to me, I also know that you tend to have that response to many women. I'm sure I can trust you to be a perfect gentleman, can't I?"

"I will be a perfect gentleman, have no doubt. You are different from every woman I have ever met in all my centuries. I will take the time to prove that to you. At this point, I have no sense of urgency. If another suitor comes along, another serious suitor that is, I'm sure my determination to prove myself worthy will persevere." They both enjoyed their comfortable teasing banter. The pull towards each other was strong, but neither wanted to rush something that was so delicate and may turn out to be very important. For now, teasing and mischief would be enough.

The couple approached the open French doors that led to the outside, feeling the cool air hit their bodies. While Josef rarely felt hot or cold, Grace felt warmth and coolness just as a human did. After dancing non-stop and the large number of people in the room, she was quite warm and ready for some cool refreshing air, and considerably less people and noise. They walked out onto a large patio with large teak tables and chairs, as well as teak cushioned beds. To the right was the huge swimming pool, lit up for the night. It had gardenia candles floating in it and was quite romantic. Several couples had escaped the party inside and were relaxing in the poolside beds and chairs. To the left was the garden maze. Grace took Josef's arm, feeling his powerful bicep through his sleeve, and they entered through a wide trellis covered in grapes and grapevines. The maze was made up of various plants from around the world. Several wider places in the maze had benches and animals sculpted out of plants. The maze was a serene and peaceful place and Grace loved it. As they wandered through arm in arm they saw several couples taking a romantic break on the benches. Grace hoped there wasn't anyone in the center of the maze. It was widely known to be off limits except to family and hopefully their guests had taken the warning to heart.

As they walked Grace described how her father had the maze designed for her mother. Since her father could only come out in the evening, it provided a wonderfully romantic place for them to share their love. When Grace's mother died, Valentin had the fountain erected with a sculpture of her mother in the middle.

"How did she die?" Josef asked quietly.

"She died in childbirth. My father was heartbroken. Hence when I achieved a certain age, I was sent away, me and my army of body guards. He says I look just like her and at the time he found it difficult to be around me. Theirs was a passionate love. They lived for each other only. I was simply an unwelcome surprise since a vampire/mortal relationship had never produced a child. For a long time he resented me because she died giving me birth. There is a painting of her in one of the rooms of the house, and he is right. I do look exactly like her. I think his resentment has passed over time, and he has welcomed me back with whatever joy he is capable of feeling."

Josef asked softly, "Why didn't he turn her so she didn't die?"

"My mother refused to be turned. I don't know why given how much they loved each other. I used to see it as some kind of martyrdom, but now I suppose I see it more romantically. I just don't know." Once again Grace found herself sharing very private things with a virtual stranger, things she had never shared before. But he didn't feel like a stranger, however given his reputation she needed to tread carefully and not reveal too much.

"If the assumptions are true and you lose your virginity, you will turn all the way and become vampire. You won't be able to have children will you? I mean vampires just don't have baby vampires."

Grace and Josef had reached the fountain and it was truly breathtaking. It was circular in shape with a large statue in the center of her mother holding a child. Water spouts sprang from various places. The water was clear as glass, and the whole fountain was lighted from below.

Grace answered his question as she gracefully sat on the side of the fountain. "Josef, there are a lot of unknowns about me. I am a one of a kind, hence the reason so many aggressively seek me. No place is safe for me, they follow me everywhere. It is one of the reasons we deal with problems so ruthlessly. Come, I want to walk around the fountain. Can you help me take off my shoes?"

Josef kneeled on the soft grass in front of Grace sliding her shoes off her feet. "These could be considered stakes," as he looked at the heels of her strappy shoes. He ran his hands up her bare legs, touching her in a way had she had never been touched. When he got high enough on her leg she blocked further progress. Leaning over, showing her décolletage, Grace took one of the shoes he had just removed and smiled showing Josef she was always armed. She then stood and attached the train of her dress to the upper part so she didn't trip or get wet.

Before she climbed up the fountain, he asked for a favor. "You are so beautiful. Can we take you hair down so it hangs naturally? I'd like to see it down the rest of the evening." He was taking a risk at being so bold and wasn't sure how she would respond.

She looked at him carefully, reading his intentions. He really did want to see her hair naturally in the evening light. "Ok, but you'll have to help. There must be a thousand clips in here. It was starting to give me a headache anyway." Josef and Grace stood in front of each other, not touching but it felt quite intimate anyway, removing the clips and dropping them on the ground. The diamond clips and platinum bars and stakes were tucked into Josef's jacket. Soon Grace's hair was completely released and created a waterfall of curls and waves made from obsidian and snow that flowed to her waist. Josef thought she was breathtaking. He could only stand and stare.

"See something you like, Mr. Kostan?" Grace teased; once again he saw the mischief he loved in her eyes.

"You are stunning Grace. I want to take you home with me and never let you out of my sight." Josef was sincere, and she could tell. "But I suppose that would cause your father to eliminate me like he plans to Lance and Coraline."

"Someday, perhaps you can take me home, Josef. But that day is not today, and while you I'm sure have earned your reputation as a womanizer, I am unlikely to fall for you too fast. I have avoided seduction for 25 years, I'm sure I can resist even your temptation which is powerful indeed. Shakespeare says 'Tis one thing to be tempted, another thing to fall.' As for Lance and Coraline, my father and I are ruthless, and they have terrorized me most of my life. We are now in a position to eliminate that threat once and for all."

"'Temptations come as a rule, when they are sought.' (Margaret Oliphant). At least you are tempted. I can hold on to that hope. And if you have done your research as you claim you know I can be ruthless as well. Let me help you up." Josef held her hand as she elegantly stepped up to the marble round circle surrounding the fountain.

As she walked gracefully around the circle, Grace watched the marble center piece, looking at the visage of her mother holding a baby Grace in her arms. She could feel Josef's eyes following her around the circle. When she returned to Josef, she offered her hand and he helped her to the ground.

Josef wanted to kiss this stunning woman but dared not. It was too soon for her, if not for him. He decided to take a more sexually teasing route. "So if you aren't wearing stockings, and given the back of the dress, even the tiniest of lingerie would be out of the question, I would hazard a guess you are naked under that almost see through dress."

"Why Josef, your concern over my clothing or lack thereof is a little startling." Grace said teasingly as he put her shoes on again.

"I didn't mean to embarrass you. It is just that with such a major deal being made of your virginity, I'm just a little surprised you are such a free spirit."

"You want another surprise?" Josef nodded in the affirmative. "You are the first man who has ever touched more than my arm. Your hands running up my legs while removing my shoes… the first time. Notice how I have not let any of my dance partners press themselves against me, except you. I am not just a virgin by technicality, but truly."

Josef was speechless. Grace had a feeling that didn't occur very often and was pleased with his reaction. "He that has patience can have what he will. A very wise man named Benjamin Franklin once said that. I sense you are in a rush to add me to your conquests, but I will not be satisfied as another conquest for you. I wonder Josef, how patient you can be?"

"I am a patient man when I want something. I want you and I will be patient. Now, shall we go Tango milady? Much more time spent out here I would fear for your reputation." Josef laughed as they began to walk back to the house.

"Ah yes, no one can doubt my well kept virginity. Spending time with you in the garden is sure to tarnish my reputation. While I have enjoyed our interlude, I suppose we should return. A Tango it will be. You have already started your slow seduction of me. I suspect the Tango will only continue the temptation." Grace kept the mood teasing and light as they walked slowly hand in hand. The draw she felt towards Josef was powerful and while they had said some important things to each other, she needed to pull away from his power to keep her balance. When she looked in his eyes, she thought she could drown. But everything about him screamed DANGER to her. Not danger like Lance, but more of a danger to her heart.


	3. Chapter 3

**Crimson and Blood**

**Chapter 3**

_Your arms rest upon my shoulders  
You're hypnotized never try to break my stare  
Put your mouth on mine  
Your back arched low, your skin feels tight  
A sudden urge within pulsate pulsate  
You and I begin to Tango skin to skin  
Feel the drama rise  
Look deep into my eyes_

_I trace your figure in the darkness  
Your body heat breathing deep in danger  
Wrap your fingertips 'round the back of my neck  
Your eyes shut tight  
My cigarette tastes sweet  
Heartbeat Heartbeat  
You and I begin to Tango skin to skin  
Whisper till we scream  
Our shadows in the moonbeam_

_Tango, Dalbello_

Josef led Grace over to the band, asking for the next dance to be an Argentinean Tango. He slipped them a hundred dollar bill, which certainly bought their agreement. He motioned to one of the nearby servers to dim the lights on the dance floor and he walked to one of the many flower arrangements, plucking a blood red rose from it. Nothing could be more romantic than what he had quickly set up, and it pleased her. The dance floor cleared in anticipation of what was to come. Grace stood in the middle of the floor while he brought her the single red rose stripped of its thorns. As he gave it to her, he fell to the floor on his knees with his arms wrapped around her body, pulling her center to his face, his eyes staring up into hers, worshipping her body before him, a typical Argentinean Tango beginning. There was a hushed gasp at a movement so intimate and so assertive as well. Josef then gracefully raised himself up and assumed the starting position as she put the rose in her mouth. The music started slowly as they danced together, hands held stiffly in the air tracing each other's hands and arms as the music pulsed them around. Then their arms were wrapped around the other's back, his legs moving them around the dance floor, hers following by kicking tightly around his legs, or one leg wrapping around his waist with him shoving their centers together. He dipped her backwards to the floor, her long black hair pouring down to reach the wooden floor. Pulling her back up from his dip, he slipped her almost to the floor, with one of her legs bent while her other leg split out behind her dragging the floor. Their eyes were in almost constant touch regardless of where they were in the dance. The room and people melted away as their bodies grew increasingly heated. The Argentinean tango was much more complicated than the American tango. The legwork alone took years of practice. And even though they had not tangoed together before, somehow they knew each other so intimately, so perfectly, that when the time came for her to kick her leg up straight starting from the right side of his body, moving over his face and down again on the left, they performed perfectly. She knew by the look in his eyes when was going to pour her into a splits between his legs and the pull her back up again. Josef twirled and moved her so her legs were able to gracefully follow his intricate movements with her own equally intricate movements. Of course, everyone's eyes were on her legs, not his, her almost sheer blood red dress cut exposing much more of her legs than she cared for. But their eyes were on no one but each other. Their very breath told what the next movement would be. Even though the American tango holds each partner together at the lower body, the Argentinean is more fluid. The core of their bodies rubbed and then parted and rubbed and parted over and over throughout the dance. Their bodies were superheated as the dance reached its conclusion. As their final movement, Josef to drop her into a half split with one leg spread behind her and one leg tucked under her in the front. Her face was directly aimed at his crotch, with her eyes lifted to his worshipping his body as he did hers at the beginning.

He pulled Grace up to face him, both breathing hard and staring into each other's eyes, the dance being much more intimate than they had expected. If that dance didn't establish Josef's intentions towards Grace, someone was blind. The applause from the audience was loud and filled the room, but the tight cocoon the couple had wrapped themselves in during their dance kept the cherished silence around them. Soon, feeling the need to break away from the dangerous hold Josef seemed to have on her, Grace broke eye contact, briefly curtseyed deeply to Josef while he bowed to her. They both turned to the surprised guests and did the same and quickly exited the dance floor, heading for the bar. Josef ordered some blood and Grace asked for some ice water.

As Grace took a long drink of her ice water, Josef watched her throat move as she swallowed. He was admiring Grace's long swan like neck as the elegant and tall Valentin approached the two, his face carefully blank. "Josef. That was a dance well done." His voice held a hint of danger.

At Valentin's voice, Josef turned away from admiring Grace's throat to face the older vampire. "Your daughter is a wonderful dancer. She is quite stimulating in both her movement and her conversation." Josef put a special emphasis on the word stimulating, causing Grace to look away from her father and raise a single eye brow at Josef.

Valentin bowed his head in acknowledgement, although danger rippled through the air. "Josef, perhaps we should talk briefly before the meeting begins. I am about to end the party so we have time for our next event to finish before dawn. I will meet you in my study in half an hour?"

Grace looked cautiously at her father. She didn't know her father well, but she could read his mind, and knew he feared for her and her obvious connection to such a player like Josef. "Josef has been nothing but a perfect gentleman tonight. Do not think otherwise. While others may have different expectations of him, I assure you my well deserved reputation is still intact. Do not despair, Daddy. I have spent my life without you to defend my honor. I am quite capable of doing so on my own if needed."

Valentin looked at her, trying to assess how attached she had already become, but she kept her emotions to herself and her face casually blank giving nothing away. "I'm sure that is true. Even so, I will dismiss our guests and meet Josef in my office briefly before the other elders join us. You can say a brief goodbye to those who are leaving and then get prepared for later." Valentin's voice was cold and at least initially skeptical.

Grace's voice lowered to a chill as well, "Very well." She turned away from her father intentionally, not awed by his power or his coldness, to face Josef. Her deep voice held a combination of sin and sex as she intentionally goaded her father and teased Josef at the same time. Her mischievous glint in her eyes gave some comfort to Josef. He was feeling somewhat threatened by Valentin's cold and subtle aggressiveness. "Thank you Josef for the gift of a wonderfully played Tango. I am sure I have never experienced it quite that way before. I shall join you and the other elders in the study shortly." She leaned forward and kissed Josef carefully on the cheek, lingering just enough to make it a very intimate gesture. Then she turned and headed for the front door where she could send her guests away.

* * *

Half an hour later, Valentin joined Josef in his office. Josef was looking out the window, sipping his glass of blood. The chairs in the study were already set for the elders to meet. Valentin took a seat in his worn leather chair and moved to suggest the seat next to his if Josef chose to sit.

"Thank you Valentin, but for now I prefer to stand. I'll sit when the others start to arrive. I won't presume to know what you wish to speak to me about so please, ask your questions as I am sure we don't have a lot of time." Josef was confident and charismatic. He knew he was powerful and wealthy and exactly the type of man Valentin would wish for his daughter.

"You obviously have intentions towards my daughter. Given your legendary reputation, I think I have the right to ask what they are," Valentin said, his power and confidence apparent as well.

"I intend to seduce and marry her. I am a patient man, and she expects patience. Those are my only intentions, Valentin." Josef took a sip while he regarded the older Vampire.

"Other than you philandering, you would be an excellent match for Grace. You must be in love with her, and demonstrate that love, and she must love you and demonstrate that love as well before I would bless any union. You may seduce her into marrying you, but you will not steal her virginity until you are married. Neither she nor I will allow that. If somehow your charms rob her of good sense, I will step in and rip her out of yours arms, never to return to them again. Do we understand each other?"

There was a knock on the door, and before Valentine called for entry, he waited for Josef's response. "We understand each other perfectly, Valentin."

"Good. Come sit by my side as I invite the others to join us." The invitation surprised Josef. It would be clear to everyone that Josef had passed an invisible hurdle in the courtship of the beautiful Grace.


	4. Chapter 4

**Crimson and Blood**

**Chapter 4**

_Your subtleties  
They strangle me  
I can't explain myself at all.  
And all the wants  
And all the needs  
All I don't want to need at all._

_The walls start breathing  
My mind's unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow._

_When darkness turns to light,  
It ends tonight  
It ends tonight._

_It Ends Tonight, All American Rejects_

Grace ran down the steps to the first floor. The house staff was already cleaning up, so it was far from quiet. She knocked softly on her father's office and entered. She stood quietly against the wall. She saw Josef sitting next to her father, although once Grace entered his eyes never left her. She was dressed in a black velvet dress that hung to the floor with a slight train behind it. The neck was cut in a low heart shaped line, exposing her neck and cleavage. The sleeves were long and were cut to a point almost covering her hands. Otherwise, there was no skin showing except her face. Her face and hair was much as it had been during the party, and the white streak against all that black was striking. She wore no jewelry. Every man there turned to admire. Valentin was going through the string of events for the remainder of the night with the small group of elders. Valentin indicated how necessary it was that Grace's part in this was not shared, her protection was crucial. The Elders all turned back to Grace and nodded, suspicion and curiosity the majority of emotions Grace picked up. She avoided reading anyone's mind so as to not break her own concentration. After checking for questions, everyone left Valentin's study and headed towards the barn.

The barn was not for livestock or horses, but more of a large wooden storage structure that served a multitude of purposes. The floor was cement with a drain in the middle. The walls were wood on three sides and reinforced concrete on the fourth side. That side had built in chains, reinforced so even the strongest of vampires would not escape. Once the barn was opened and the lights turned on, the group could see the outlawed vampires that were going to be executed. They were fighting quite a bit against their silver chains, but the regular shots of silver nitrate had weakened them. Only Lance had avoided the silver nitrate. It had been a risk to not weaken him with it, but the later payoff would be worth it. The guards posted themselves around the room, with several standing beside Grace as protection.

The judge read the list of charges including kidnapping, assault, attempted rape, and so on. It was a lengthy list. He called for a "Jury Agreement" to the previously discussed items, and received a round of "yea." These vampires had been a menace to the community for hundreds of years, and to Grace personally for 25 years. Their reign of terror was about to end.

"Grace, are you ready? You are so young to take on this responsibility." The Judge asked quietly.

"Thank you for your concern, Judge. I have a gift. I want to use it in support of the community and its safety. I am completely willing to carry out your sentence. Lance and his family chased me around Europe and England attempting to kidnap and rape me regardless of the danger to me, my family, my friends and my devoted bodyguards. Are we going to allow the accused the opportunity to speak?" Grace's voice carried confidence in its deep coffee and cigarettes tone.

"I will allow each of them no more than 1 minute to speak some final words. Coraline? Would you like to say a few words?" The Judge asked coldly.

Coraline looked right at Josef. "We had a good time while it lasted. Can you tell Mick that I always have loved him?" Grace's eyebrows went up quickly at the inference that Josef had slept with Coraline, and just as quickly she schooled her face into an unreadable mask.

She turned the idea of Josef and Coraline around in her head, admitting to herself that she was likely to find he had been with many many women over his centuries and if she was to allow his interest in her, she would have to accept his past. However if they were to be together, she would not accept any other women in his bed. She was so deep in thought that she missed the younger brothers comments. It was now Lance's turn. Even surrounded by guards and elders, she was still nervous having Lance anywhere near her, although her face and body gave nothing away.

"I do not recognize this Court of Elders. You have no power over me. I am a King among vampires. And you little girl, you are beautiful and virginal and have much power. You are only deserving of a King, this King. Anything less turns you into a whore." Lance was belligerent and nasty, as he always was, only becoming more so as he prepared to be executed.

At that the judge ended his speech and asked if Grace was ready. She agreed and asked everyone to step back. In one of her few gestures of kindness, she pulled a bottle of Holy Water from her side pocket and sprinkled it on them, blessing them with the hope that God would accept their souls into heaven and not condemn them to hell. When she got to Lance, he lifted his head and spit on her. She felt both her father and Josef surge forward, but the guards held them back. She finished the blessing for Lance and took a cloth from her father to wipe the offending spit away. Grace then walked over to the weapon she had chosen for the execution. It was a pounded sterling silver Scimitar. The half moon shaped ancient weapon had been sharpen to an extremely sharp edge. It had 9 heads to chop off. There was no room for error.

Grace let go of the Scimitar and it floated in the air. Grace said nothing, despite the noises of surprise behind her and from the condemned. Without any further ado, she spun the Scimitar through the air slicing head after head from their bodies. As the weapon reached Lance, the Scimitar stopped within inches of his neck.

"Gentlemen, Lance has not been given any silver nitrate and his blood is old and pure. I invite you to take your sips from him gaining strength and power. When you have your fill, I will take something else from him that we will all share. Do NOT touch the Scimitar." Grace's voice, pulsing with power, filled the room.

The Elders slowly went forward and took from Lance their morning cocktail. It was very heady stuff. As they finished Grace walked up taking a share of the blood, and then leaned into Lance, placing her lips to his and sucked while he screamed. While the noise filled the barn, the elders watched Lance shrivel into something that looked like a mummified corpse. Grace then stepped back from him, and had the Scimitar slice his head off. The Scimitar returned to her hand and she passed it to one of the guards to be cleaned and put away.

"Council of Elders, what you have just seen was me taking his life force. If you will join with me, I can share that life force with you." Slowly they created a circle, Josef on one side of Grace and her father on the other. "Take the hand of the person next to you, and I will send the force through my hands into the next and the next, until everyone has had their share." There was more than a hint of fear filling the room at the unexpected and unknown power they had just seen exhibited. Many hushed rumors of Grace's power had floated through the community for years, but this was the first demonstration of it.

After everyone held hands, Grace started to push the power through her body and into Josef's and her father. Continuing to push, like an IV would push fluids into a body, she could feel the power in the room intensify. It was amazing. It felt like everyone could do anything. The question was if the power would last or if, like a drug it would fade away or become an addiction. Grace, as well as a few others, couldn't help but think that they may have just opened Pandora's Box. Once the power had left her body, she broke the circle by collapsing. Josef's reflexes allowed him to pick her up before she ever hit the ground.

My father ordered Josef to take Grace to her room at the house. He stayed behind to organize the cleaners and secure the weapons once they were clean. The other Elders quickly dispersed as it was getting close to sunrise.

Josef had never been to Grace's room of course, but once in the house he scented his way to it. He kicked the door in and went to lay her on the bed. Kelly, her ladies maid rushed in behind them. Grace started to come around finally. "Josef? Josef?" It was barely a whisper. He lay down next to her, brushing her now unruly hair out of her face.

"I'm right here Grace. You are in your room." He looked to the woman nervously standing behind him. "Kelly, right? Can you get her a glass of blood please? And she'll need to get out of these clothes. Burn the dress."

"Of course, Mr. Kostan. I'll get the blood first and then get her ready for bed. She seems so weak. Is she going to be alright?"

"She'll be fine, Kelly. Now get the blood." Josef never took his eyes off of Grace's face, and continued stroking her cheek and hair. It was very comforting.

"You're going to burn my dress? I'll have to have another one made," she teased in a tired whisper.

"I will buy you as many dresses as you want, my love. I just didn't think you needed this one covered in blood." Josef's voice sounded worried. She had just unleashed a power not seen in a millennia. Despite the guarantee of silence on the part of the elders, it would be impossible to keep the secret. If she had additional powers not yet seen, the danger to her would increase exponentially.

Grace hadn't missed the worry in Josef's voice and decided to take them back to their teasing banter. She was too exhausted to dwell on his concerns right now. It had been a risk to display her powers to that extent but to finally get rid of Lance and his troop of evil doers she was willing to do it. Her voice took on a mischievous tone when she opened her eyes to look directly at Josef. "That is sweet for you to offer to buy me dresses. But you know what Josef? I am wildly wealthy too, in my own right as well as my father. It's not your money or what you can buy me that I want from you. Your concern is noted, as is the 'my love' endearment you probably didn't even realize you said." She smiled, laughing slightly.

Josef gently smiled at her, stroking her pale cheek. "And what is that you do want from me, Grace?" He knew she was tired and weakened and might actually answer him honestly, although he wouldn't hold her to whatever she said.

"I want you to fall madly in love with me, desiring me above all others. And since your lovemaking talents are legendary, I think that should be thrown in there too. I am sure that is your only redeeming quality." She gave him a sleepy loving smile while she reached her hand up and stroked his face positioned over hers. "I could touch you forever, Josef." She sighed. She was exhausted enough her shields were completely depleted and she was sharing entirely too much. Josef needed to leave soon before she completely gave in to him.

Kelly was nothing if not efficient. Within just a few minutes she had the blood to Grace. Grace smiled at Josef, so tired by this time she didn't care if she slept in the bloody black dress. "Josef thank you for tonight. I think it is time for your exit before I embarrass myself completely. Kelly can help me from here. I wish you a good night Josef."

Josef stroked her pale cheek, running his thumb over her lips. He whispered gently, "Good night Grace," and turned and left the room. She wanted him to fall madly in love with her. He was already half way there.


	5. Chapter 5

**Crimson and Blood**

**Chapter 5**

_Fallen from grace, help me rise again.  
Fallen from grace, help me through.  
Fallen from grace, help me through.  
Fallen from grace.  
Feel these hands, the pressure, the cold, tremble.  
Do you hear these words.  
Do you feel the wounds.  
I'll never help you through.  
Cold are thy souls,  
I feel the resentment,  
they feel betrayed,  
They hate the cold  
I don't feel redemption on their side._

_Grace, Within Temptation_

The next day, Grace woke late in the afternoon. The night before with the party combined with the multiple executions exhausted her completely. She showered, removing whatever blood had spattered on her and in her hair. Grace picked out a comfortable lounging outfit in black and wandered downstairs to get something to eat. She was greeted with the ripe smell of a mixture of flowers. There had to be two dozen flower arrangements in the living room alone, probably more throughout the house. Her father would not be up yet, but as a very old Vampire could arise at anytime. Contrary to popular opinion, most vampires could withstand some sun and the older the vampire the less freezer time was needed. Sally, the longtime family cook,housekeeper, and nanny to Grace before she left for Europe, placed a tall glass of blood at Grace's place along with some cheese, crackers, and fruit. Grace thanked her gratefully.

"Gracie, there's been flowers arriving constantly all mornin'. The living area, entry way, and kitchen are full up. The house smells wonderful. I imagine you'll be wantin' some up in your room, but I thought you'd like to pick them yourself. You'll be busy writin' thank you's for a week!" Grace loved Sally's homey dialect. She was as much a mother to her as anyone.

"Ugh. I hate these parties. The aftermath is almost as bad as the parties themselves." Grace complained as she picked at the cheese in front of her.

"Now Gracie, 'tis your duty as the lady of the house to have and attend these functions. There aren't many throughout the year. I 'magine you went'a more in Europe then you will here. That vamp you got so attached to last night 'tis famous for havin' large parties with both vamps and humans. If he's your choice, you'll be expected to participate in those as well."

"Were we that obvious last night?" Grace asked, slightly embarrassed at her brazen behavior. Something about Josef just brought boldness out in her.

"The two of you left no doubt, missy. Mr. Kostan's powerful and ruthless enough to chase off any other suitors. His playboy reputation should keep you cautious though. Gracie, be careful of your heart. He's just the type to hurt you. You've always kept would be suitors at bay and kept your heart and your virginity locked up tight. Mr. Kostan might just take that key from you if you don't give it to him directly."

Grace looked at Sally with pain in her eyes. "You are right Sally. And I am afraid I have fallen for him already. He is easy to talk to. I found myself revealing much more than I should in such a short time. I will have to be more circumspect."

"He did send you flowers. Just like him too. The arrangement is made up of jasmine, stargazer lilies, and gardenias. He must'a paid attention to your personal perfume. It's very clever don'tcha think Gracie?"

"Hmm, yes. Very clever." Grace pondered Josef and the obvious attention he paid her last night. As the night progressed she found herself revealing much more of herself than he shared of himself. That imbalance would have to be corrected if she was to have any hope of resisting his temptation.

The phone rang and Sally went to answer it. "Gracie, it's Beth Turner. Do you want to talk to her or do you want to call her back later?"

"Oh, definitely. I'll take her call." Grace took the cordless phone and her snack and went into the library to talk. "Hi Beth. It's nice to hear from you."

"I wanted to call and thank you personally for the wonderful party last night. Mick and I had a great time."

"Good. I'm glad. It was nice to meet you. I haven't met any human women, and the only vamps I have met are so much older than me."

Beth enthusiastically extended her invitation. "I was hoping I could entice you into shopping with me tomorrow. Mick and I are moving into a large loft together and I wanted to look at some furniture. Or we could always go clothes shopping, although while you shop on Rodeo drive I shop a little more downtown. I love to go through the stores there anyway. Mick and the guys have their weekly poker night at Josef's tomorrow. We could drop by there as a surprise if you wanted to afterwards."

"Both furniture or clothes shopping sound great. What if I pick you up tomorrow at your place and I can see your place and get a sense of your style in furniture? We could have lunch and then go to Rodeo drive."

"Sounds perfect, but we should also go by Mick's place too. He'll be in the freezer, but you should see his place. Our styles are very different."

"It's a date, Beth. I'll pick you up around 10. OK?"

"Good. See you then."

Grace hung up the phone smiling. She might just make a friend. She liked Beth's style and grace, and she seemed so nice too. Grace went and found the beautiful arrangement Josef had sent over. The writing looked personal, like he had written it himself instead of the usual typed card. It even had his monogram at the top, engraved into the vellum without using color. It was a very subtle selection of stationary. Perhaps he is more complicated than he appears. She was pleased he had taken so much personal time in both the card and the arrangement. The card read 'Dear Grace, I think you may have brought grace into my self-indulgent life. I hope to see more of you soon. Yours, Josef.' She found herself inordinately pleased at the message and hoping they made it to Josef's house tomorrow afternoon. Grace picked up the arrangement and carried it upstairs where she put it beside her bed.

She picked up her personal stationary and began writing thank you notes on her own personal stationary. The stationary was cream colored with her name written at the top in blood red engraving. Sally and Kelly wrote on the backs of the delivery cards a description of the arrangements so she could personalize the notes. The notes would go out by messenger tonight. She was taught to get thank you's out immediately after receiving a gift or flowers, and so she sat on her bed writing notes till late in the evening. Kelly found her asleep with her Waterman fountain pen leaking on the ink pad and hand addressed notes lying on the table next to her. Kelly took the notes to the messenger to be delivered that night. Even if it was late, the addressees would certainly be awake. She quietly cleared Grace's bed and pulled a down comforter over her sleeping body and left her till morning.

* * *

Grace knocked on Beth Turner's door shortly after 10. She was dressed in jeans, a short sleeve silk blouse and a longer sweater. Beth was dress similarly and they laughed at their common taste in clothes. Soon they were off in Grace's Mercedes convertible coup eager to hit the furniture stores. Grace had taken a look around Beth's place which was very Martha Stewart and then looked in Mick's place, although she felt awkward being there while he was in the freezer. Mick's apartment was very warm with deep, rich colors even though stark in furniture taste. The two of them were at opposite ends of the spectrum. Beth showed her the large loft they were moving into. It was in the same building at Mick's since he owned the whole building. They both got an idea of what would be required and left to hit the furniture stores to get a feel for what would be suitable.

Hours later they had lunch and were exhausted from the different furniture stores they had covered. Beth had a good idea of what she wanted to do and was grateful for Grace's help. Beth felt Grace had superb taste and really made a difference in the choices she would make. Unbelievably they were too tired for clothes shopping so soon Beth directed Grace to Josef's sprawling mansion where they were readily allowed in by the guards once they saw Beth. Grace was surprised when Beth opened the front door and walked right in without being invited. That was certainly unusual, but perhaps Beth spent a lot of time here with Mick. Beth and Josef seemed very tight as well. Grace wondered if she would ever feel comfortable enough to ever walk in unannounced like Beth had just done.

Beth went straight to Mick who was standing at the 'blood bar' as they called it, wrapping her arms around his waist and giving him a loving kiss. Josef preferred his meals on tap, but not everyone did and Mick was one of those. Grace smiled at him as she looked around wandering to the window lined wall overlooking the pool. The glass was a smoky brown color for protection from the sun. The pool was gorgeous and elaborately shaped. She was surprised at the dozen beautiful women sunning themselves. She felt jealousy rising within her and was surprised at her sudden possessiveness. She had never felt those emotions although she had sensed them in others. She turned her bemused face to Beth and Mick. "I suppose those are Josef's freshies? How many are there?"

Mick tentatively answered, realizing Grace was probably unaware of just how decadent Josef's lifestyle was. "He usually rotates through about 14 freshies. That gives him about two meals a day and he supplements whatever else he needs here at the bar."

"Fourteen freshies? I count 12 sunbathing. Where are the others?" Her mind jumping to conclusions she was not prepared for.

Mick suddenly started moving nervously. Grace immediately touched his mind and realized why he was so nervous. Mick responded lamely, "One is sleeping I think. I'm not sure where the other one is."

"Yes you do know where she is. I understand completely." Grace had many of the gifts of a vampire and could certainly scent her way to Josef. After their closeness two nights ago she had his scent permanently embedded in her brain and her nose. That she suspected would turn out to be unfortunate.

She casually followed her nose to Josef's office where the door was unlocked. She had the decency to knock before entering, knowing already what she would find. She could hear shuffling and the sound of a zipper being raised before Josef's voice called for her to enter. He realized too late that it was Grace and Beth who had entered his home. He was too engrossed in his 5 pm blow job that he didn't pick up her scent until she knocked on his office door. Grace entered his office affecting an air of nonchalance. She took in the office before turning to Josef. There was a simple glass table he used for a desk with a computer and a neat stack of papers on it. The smoky glass windows continued along the wall from the other room and the desk sat in front. There were several dark burgundy leather chairs along with a couch and his executive desk chair. Josef and the girl were standing by the full length couch. Slowly, she turned her attention to Josef and the girl. She had no right to expect anything different from him and refused to let him think otherwise. She smiled indifferently at Josef and the beautiful blonde who had the decency to be embarrassed. She could smell his cum in the air as well as her blood. One look at the blonde's wrist and his half tucked Grateful Dead t-shirt was all she needed for confirmation. "I see," Grace said coldly. "I came by to thank you for the lovely flowers. It was so thoughtful of you to have it made using my perfume combination. And the card was quite delightful as well. Self- indulgent is obviously an accurate assessment Josef. I'm glad I understand just what you meant."

"Grace, please…" Josef said apologetically.

"Stop Josef. I have no right to expect anything from you. We both enjoyed our evening, such as it was. I thank you for the flowers and the dances. I'll see myself out."

With that she turned and left his office, leaving the door open. Josef followed her calling her name, but she did not respond or stop walking. "Beth, I'm leaving. Would you like me to take you home, or are you staying?"

Beth looked at Josef, disappointment clear on her face. "I'll leave with you Grace. We'll leave the boys to their amusements." Her sarcasm was not lost on anyone present.

Beth and Grace drove silently to Beth's apartment. When they arrived Beth invited Grace to have dinner with her. Grace started to refuse, but Beth insisted. "I owe it to Josef to help you understand. The two of you were so infatuated with each other at the party. I hate to see that possibility ruined like this. I know Josef very well and he has saved both Mick's and my life a number of times. Please let's talk like girlfriends do."

Grace reluctantly agreed and they both climbed out of the car and entered Beth's apartment.

Beth poured two glasses of wine for them and started making spaghetti. "Is pasta alright Grace? It has always been my comfort food."

"It's perfect." Grace sat tiredly on one of the barstools opposite the kitchen so she could watch Beth cook and they could talk. Beth talked about how much fun she had shopping earlier and asked about Europe since she had never been there. Beth mostly carried the conversation while Grace was distracted by the earlier events. Once they sat at the table with their food and another glass of wine, Beth started talking about Josef.

"I met Josef when I was helping Mick with a case of a missing girl unknowingly being stalked by a vamp. Even though he knew I was involved with Mick, he still watched me like a predator watches its prey. I was uncomfortable at first, but after I got to know him I found I really liked him. He makes me laugh with his very dry humor and his teasing."

Grace laughed at that. "His mischief and teasing probably kept me sane that night. I despise those parties and as we bantered back and forth it made the evening easier."

Beth breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe all was not lost. "He is brilliant with money and negotiating billion dollar deals. He has taken a token inheritance I received from my father and turned it into quite a bit of money. Josef is also generous to a fault. His foundation does an impressive amount of giving inside and outside the US. Josef can be vulnerable at times, although he hides it well. You probably heard the grief in his voice as he called to you not to leave. He once was in love with someone who didn't complete the turn and stayed in a form of coma for decades. He visited her almost every month. He cared for her and provided care for her until she finally died. His guilt and grief was terrible to witness. I think his decadence started after she fell into a coma, but I can't be sure. He has definitely been a womanizer most of his life."

Grace sighed thoughtfully. "It amuses me that while I have spent most of my life avoiding just this sort of man, it is just this type of man I want: predatory, intelligent, very attractive, sexual, charming, possessive, stylish, worldly. I guess I always thought I would ultimately meet a man that met all my criteria and would fall in love with me immediately, giving up all his messy habits. Since I have avoided men like this I took it for granted that they would be perfect and have none of faults like most men have. I have been a fool, Beth. But it still does not make what Josef was doing right. Using women as blood donors and as sex toys is not ok in my book. Blood donors are used by many. Taking advantage of the blood thrall is not fair. Even if I was to get together with him, how could I ever trust him?"

"I suspect getting to know him and accept him as a suitor if you will, will be his first hurdle. Through that process perhaps he will earn your trust. I am naïve I suppose but I always assume I can trust people until it is proven I can't. Even in journalism where we are taught to be skeptical, I have never been able to do that. Obviously, Josef has a lot to overcome given what you saw today, and he may not be willing to give up his occasional hook-ups with freshies and others. Those freshies you saw are usually college students that Joseph pays very well, in addition to providing tuition, room, and board in exchange for the blood donations. The sexual favors you mention are strictly voluntary. Not all the women are interested in engaging with Josef in that way. Several have boyfriends. He protects and cares for every one of those women. Even years after they have left his employment he continues to come to their aid, rescue their families, or provide counsel. I have seen it myself. They are his friends and he is theirs. It is not just a one way situation Grace. And in the interest of full disclosure, you should know that I have slept with Josef. Mick was with us. It was a one-time thing that I encouraged."

Grace wondered silently if perhaps she was the only woman Josef hadn't slept with. Grace looked at Beth with a smirk. "And how was it? What kind of lover is Josef? Is he worth my time and my long guarded virginity?"

Beth laughed at Grace's curiosity. "He is very very good, the best I have ever had, not that I've had that many. He is even better than Mick, but I don't love Josef and that makes a big difference. He is probably so good because he has been with so many women. I heard a comment on a TV show the other day, it went something like this: You don't stop climbing Mt. Everest just because it has been climbed before: you climb it for the view. (props to 'Bones') I think he is worth the time. And if you do give him your virginity, after he has committed himself to you of course, I can guarantee you won't be disappointed."

Grace gave an undignified giggle. "You read the same sort of books I do where the male is always an alpha, even super-alpha. Makes love gently or aggressively, whatever the situation calls for. Claims the woman completely, choosing to be with her only. His possessiveness is overwhelming. And they are always, always, well-endowed. Is that realistic to expect from anyone? From Josef?"

Beth laughed loudly, snorting making them both laugh. "I can only attest to the well-endowed part of that. And he is definitely a super-alpha. We can guess that from his position in the community, how he conducts business, and how he makes love. You saw it as he made his claim on you public in that very hot tango the two of you danced. The fact that he got on his knees before you and embraced you the way he did was clearly super-alpha, he was claiming possession right there. Could he choose to be with you only? That I don't know. I think when he was with Sarah she was the only one. But my impression about her is that she was more submissive, meeker than you are. You are on the opposite spectrum from her, but it was a long time ago and women were very different. You and Josef are a lot alike in many ways."

"It certainly seemed that way. Except he is some sort of man slut and I'm a virgin. I suspect he could make my toes curl and my panties damp. I hear some women scream when they come. I wonder if he could do that as well." Grace mused as she started clearing the table.

"I can be 95% sure he can accomplish those goals." Beth smirked at Grace.

"Well, if he wants me after today, he'll have to work harder than he would have before. I will not tolerate another woman, just as I suppose he would not tolerate another man. I guess time will tell, Beth."

The young women spent the rest of the evening talking about nothing and everything as women tend to do. Grace left feeling much happier and optimistic than she had when she arrived.


	6. Chapter 6

**Crimson and Blood**

**Chapter 6**

_I broke the promise and never thought twice,  
Sewing seeds of heartache without paying the price  
Never looked back to see all the damage I'd done,  
Just looking out for number one.  
There isn't much that I ain't guilty of,  
You see my conscience in the name of love  
All I wanted was to fill this hole in my soul  
Now I know, all I need, all I need, all I need is forgiveness.  
Can you find beauty in the beast I've been,  
Is it too late for me to start again?  
Am I worth all the pain that I put you through,  
You know it's up to you.  
I wanna step out from the shadows I've cast,  
It's time to turn and face the ghosts of my past.  
I wanna make things right that I know I've done wrong  
For so long all I need, all I need, all I need is forgiveness.  
It's all or nothing  
No in between  
This is my choice  
To finally come clean  
All I need, all I need, all I need is forgiveness._

_Forgiveness, Blackhawk_

Josef called the next day hoping to see Grace. She refused his call. He called the next day and she took his call, but refused a visit. He called the next day, she took his call, and she allowed him to come for a visit the next day. His voice in each call sounded so haunted that she relented quicker than she thought she would. She didn't want to hurt him anymore. It was time to forgive and move on, whatever his intentions were.

She had no other suitors calling no doubt because of their shameless behavior at the party, and Josef's blatant claim of Grace. The community at large did not know of the strain between Josef and Grace. Even her father did not know. Josef and Grace kept their counsel wisely, neither wanting to hurt the other any more than what had already occurred. It probably helped that Mick and Beth continued to help facilitate Josef and Grace's promising relationship.

Josef arrived at Grace's house at 5pm sharp. He was dressed in khakis and a midnight blue silk short sleeved shirt. The butler let Josef in and led him into the living room still filled with flowers. He noticed his was not there and wondered if she had thrown it away in disgust at his behavior earlier. He couldn't blame her. He saw a motion out of his eye and looked up on the staircase landing to see Grace watching him silently. When she moved, she positively glided down the stairs dressed in black wide leg lounge pants, black tunic, and a calf length blood red burned in velvet jacket. It was very thin and definitely decorative and not meant to offer any warmth. Her hair hung down in loose ringlets and waves. She wore no jewelry and almost no makeup. If he needed to breathe he would have taken a deep breath just watching her. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and he was terrified he had already lost her. He felt his own arousal grow as his eyes followed her to the bottom of the staircase. She walked gracefully towards him with a slight smile on her face.

"Welcome to my home, Josef. Can I get you something to drink?"

"Thank you for allowing me to grace your home again. I wasn't sure I ever would. A drink would be wonderful, blood or scotch or a glass of wine. Whatever is easiest."

She took his hand in hers and led him to the library where the excellent liquors were kept. Grace took two crystal tumblers down from the cabinet and poured them both two fingers of Belvenie Portwood. "I prefer mine with ice and water. How would you like yours Josef?"

"An excellent scotch whiskey like that I will take straight."

Grace laughed lightly. "Bartenders always are appalled when I asked for it prepared the way I like. They think it ruins a perfectly good drink. I like what I like. It has a refreshing, clean taste to it when mixed with water and ice. It's a beautiful night. Would you like to go into the maze with me?"

"I would like that very much. And I'll be sure my liquor cabinet is stocked with the Portwood in the hope that you will join me in a drink at my house."

"Josef that is very considerate of you. I'm still enjoying your flowers as well. You must have a very sensitive nose to have determined the exact makeup of my perfume."

They walked through the French doors into the garden as they talked. "So if you are still enjoying your flowers that must mean you didn't throw them away after that night. I didn't see them in the living room which was covered impressively with arrangements."

"Your flowers are on the table by my bed. They are the only ones I kept in there and your card is with them. The other cards have been tossed once the thank you's were written." Grace admitted carefully.

Josef looked at Grace with a genuinely happy smile. She was much too good for him, but he would refuse to let her go. He was a selfish bastard.

Grace laughed suddenly. She had accidently entered his mind as he called himself a selfish bastard.

"What is funny Grace?" Josef asked, a little confused.

"Josef, I'm sorry. I have not been completely honest with you. I have a secret that very few know about. I will share it with you if you share something about yourself with me. And I shared several things with you at the party that you need to make up for as well."

"So is this like a game, tell a secret, share a secret sort of thing? Alright, I'm game."

"Good. Since I started with a secret I'll tell mine now. I can read minds at will. I brushed Mick's mind the other day and knew what you were doing and then just followed your scent. I just brushed your mind when you were beating yourself up for being a selfish bastard. I laughed because it was true and it wasn't all bad to be one. At least you are honest with yourself."

"Reading minds can be a gift or a curse. It sounds like you consider it a gift. Can you read vamps and humans?" Josef asked curiously.

"Yes. I have built up terrific shields so I am not constantly bombarded with peoples' thoughts and feelings. It was miserable when I was young and couldn't control it and no one understood it, but someone finally taught me how to shield myself from all that input. I can come and go as I please in anyone's mind, although I try hard to respect the other person and not exploit them. Emotions are harder to shield against. They seem to almost seep through my skin. It is how I knew when Lance was nearby and I had to protect myself. I cannot manipulate another person's mind or thinking. Does this scare you?"

"Of course it scares me. I think it would scare anyone to know their mind could be read at will. But I can see advantages as well. You would always know if I was lying or cheating on you. You could help me in business dealings if you didn't find that too manipulative. If we were to ever have sex, you would know just what I wanted. But in that case I would want it to go both ways."

Grace blushed although the near dark in the maze path hid it. "Now it is your turn Josef. I think you owe me four secrets by now."

"Four! How did I rack up so many?" Josef exclaimed lightly.

"I told you about my father and how he took my birth and my feelings about my mother and why she chose to die instead of being turned. I told you that no man had ever touched me like you did the other night. I told you just now that I can read minds. Four secrets, Josef." They had reached the middle of the maze where the amazing fountain sprayed water into itself. Grace took a seat on one of the comfortable benches and Josef joined her.

"Hmm. Four secrets? My life is an open book Grace. I'm not sure I can come up with four secrets. My lifestyle and ruthless business practices are already known and in many cases exaggerated.

"I'm sure you can come up with something Josef. You aren't an altar boy, and haven't been probably your whole life. I trusted you with some of my secrets. I want you to trust me with yours. It's a way for us to get to know and trust each other. There is no doubt of our chemistry. There is some doubt about our trust." Grace said honestly.

Joseph sat silently staring at the fountain, feeling Grace's warmth near him, feeling the peace of the garden and the sound of the water spray. Grace knew that he was mulling over his options. How honest could he be without running her off completely? And did he care enough about her to share that much of himself? She didn't have to read his mind to know what he was thinking.

Josef continued staring into the fountain, his eyes drifting far away. "When I was a kid, about 16, I learned my father had been raping my older sister. Apparently it had been going on for years but we were all oblivious. My sister's personality changed. Where she had once been vivacious and outgoing, she turned inward and hardly spoke. My mom and dad said she was just growing up. Later, when I looked back I could see how she began to avoid my father as well.

"One day I walked into the woods to gather firewood and caught him on top of her. Her head was turned to the side where I could see her eyes. Her eyes were dead looking and her body completely still while he pounded into her. She was nineteen at the time. I remember my horror at what I saw. I was already an angry kid, angry about having to work the fields so hard, angry that we were poor, just angry. And all that anger immediately exploded when I saw my sister's dead looking eyes. I went behind my father, he was so engrossed he never realized I was there, and grabbed his head twisting it hard and breaking his neck. His body fell on my sister, still in her fugue, and I pushed his dead limp body off of her. She was bleeding where he had forced himself on her without any lubrication. I tried to get her up and take her to the house, and eventually I managed. With my father dead, our lives were never the same. My mother refused to believe what he had been doing to my sister, but I think she always knew. I don't think he had touched my mother in years. She had to have known he was getting release somewhere, and the obvious personality change in my sister should have been her clue, as well as the rest of us."

Josef continued with a distant and strained voice. "My father's death, I refuse to call it murder given the circumstances, was soon discovered and I was lucky that I wasn't hanged for my actions. The incest even more than the rape played a factor in the judge's decision. I was given thirty painful lashes and sent home to heal. Now that my father was dead, and my sister very damaged, I was left as the man of the house at 16. My younger brother, who was 10 at the time, worked the fields with me. My mother took in sewing jobs and we managed to barely keep a roof over our heads. Over time, my sister pulled out of her depression, and I became very strong and capable. My sister avoided men, all suitors as well. Even though she was damaged, she was also beautiful and sought after. She considered becoming a nun for a while.

"One day a man rode into our pitiful little village. He was very handsome with a strong jaw and shoulder length black hair. He rode a black war horse with a fine saddle. His clothing was of the finest material. My sister fell hard for him, and I couldn't blame her. He was obviously handsome and rich, where the only men that surrounded her were dirty and poor, no matter if some were good looking. They spent several evenings together until they both disappeared. My sister was twenty two."

Grace was enthralled and saddened by Josef's story as he continued telling her something that was clearly painful for him. He continued, "Five years later, my sister and her lover returned to our tiny village. She was dressed in expensive finery and rode another fine horse. She was twenty-eight at the time, although she looked just as she did when she disappeared. Of course I realized later, her lover was a vampire and had turned her either before or soon after they left. My mother was found dead, drained of all her blood and tossed into the church graveyard. My sister later explained while she fed me her blood, intending to turn me, that she had killed my mother as revenge for either not knowing or not caring about our father raping her for so many years."

"By this time I was twenty-five and had a wife and child. My sister, selfish and uncaring as she had become, left after she turned me leaving me to my own devices. When I awoke from the turn, the blood lust was great and there was no one there to guide me. In today's circles that is considered a crime against the community, but back then no one cared. The first place I went was to my home, killing and draining my loving wife and child. Grace, I killed my own child! I left their bodies where they lay on the floor of our small but nicely kept home. I disappeared much like my sister."

"I was a monster at first. Craving blood and taking it where I could. Ultimately I met a vampire that took the time to teach me what I needed to know. He taught me how to take just what I needed and no more. He taught me manners and grace, which combined with my already inherent charisma led me down a much more…optimistic path. He taught me how to turn a person, and how to kill a vampire, as well as how to avoid being killed or discovered. He taught me how being a vampire was truly a gift and not a curse. That vampire was your father, Valentin."

Grace gasped at the revelation, bringing Josef back to the present day. "Your father probably saved me an early death and turned me towards the life I know now. People consider me debauched but the reality is, that isn't the man, it's the image. I admit to being self-indulgent in this lifetime, but your father raised, for lack of a better word, a better man than that." Josef turned to look at Grace, his eyes pinning hers so she could not look away. "I can be a better man than that Grace. For you, I can be a better man." There was no doubt about his sincerity.

Blood red tears were streaming down Josef's face when Grace leaned forward, her lips touching his face, lips and tongue slowly licking first one trickle of bloody tears and then moving to the other side to take away the other tears. She then leaned forward putting her now blood covered lips to his, running her tongue along his lips seeking entry. Josef slowly opened his lips and mouth to her, gently probing her mouth as she did his. Even though the kiss seemed like it lasted forever, the world and worries falling to the wayside, Grace soon broke away while Josef opened his eyes in wonder.

"Grace, I think that must be the most erotic thing I have ever experienced. I have never cried in front of anyone before, and so never had tears removed like that. If you have never been touched before, where did you learn to kiss like that? I've never felt anything like it."

Grace smiled gently at him. "Maybe just telling your story made it feel so wonderful. Or maybe it is just how things are with us." Grace laughed softly. "Or maybe I learned to kiss like that from all those sexed-up vampire books I read."

Josef laughed weakly with her. "I imagine those sexy vampire books will be hard to compare to reality. The reality of your kiss is better than all those books combined." Josef got serious again. "I have never told anyone my story before. _Never_. I might have told who turned me, but not the whole story. And unless Valentin decides to tell you the story, I _trust_ that you won't tell him I told you."

"This is an exercise of trust Josef. I will not betray you, ever." Grace leaned forward for another soul searing kiss. Her lips touched Josef's and fire sparked between them. Their tongues leisurely explored the others, overwhelming passion barely contained. This time Josef broke away.

"Grace, we have to stop. I have already stretched your forgiveness. I don't want to push it even further." Josef's pain was clear in his voice.

"And you are forgiven Josef, even though there is perhaps nothing to forgive. Our connection at the party was new for me. I have never experienced anything like it before. You were all I could hope for and more. Even so, I had no right to place any kind of expectations on you, and you had every right to do what you did. No Josef, don't shake your head. It's true. But if you ever make a commitment to me, then I will place expectations on you as I'm sure you will with me. I think that is fair, don't you?"

"What I did sullied the start of something amazing. It won't happen again. I will wait for you Grace. I can be patient when I choose to be, and I can be a better man, the man that you deserve." Josef's voice was almost a whisper, but it was genuine.

This time it was Grace's turn for tears. Josef's thumb wiped away each trickle and tear drop, removing them from her face. He then licked his thumb, tasting the saltiness of human tears. He kissed her lightly on the lips, not pushing for more, and then pulled her under his shoulder resting his head against hers. The scent of jasmine, gardenia, and star gazers filled his nose as he realized her shampoo must be the same scent as her perfume. He could drown in her scent. Those flowers would forever remind him of her.

The couple sat in peaceful silence for some time, knowing that forgiveness and trust existed between them. Now it would be a test of patience for them both.


	7. Chapter 7

**Crimson and Blood**

**Chapter 7**

_Take it from me, I've had the experience  
Finding the right love ain't easy to do  
I've been looking and looking and searching around since  
Nature started teaching me just what to do  
Darlin' you know we can make it  
I knew the minute I saw you  
You were the one who'd be  
Sharin' the love  
I have the feeling inside me  
You'll be beside me  
Sharin' the love  
I never believed in love at first sight  
It's a foolish dreamer's fantasy  
But one look at you showed me the light  
And made a foolish dreamer of me  
I can feel it bubbling up  
All this love needs somewhere to live  
Come and take a drink from my cup  
I have a heart with so much to give  
All the love is here so take it  
It would be a sin to waste it._

_Sharing the Love, Rufus (edited)_

After the night of revelations, as Grace would always call it, Josef and Grace spent a lot of time together. Josef took her to dinner at the nicest of restaurants. She would eat while he would have a glass of wine or two or something else to drink. She had long ago gotten used to eating human fare while a vamp might just watch her eat. Sometimes the link between a vamp and someone they drank from on a usual basis would allow the vamp to at least taste the food if not eat it themselves. (Anita Blake series) No one knew why it sometimes worked and other times did not.

In the evening once a month they would attend "Shakespeare in the Park" which offered both traditional and non-traditional interpretations of Shakespeare's plays. Once, _Taming of the Shrew_ was set in the Wild West, while _MacBeth_ set a mysterious and gory tone. They would bring a picnic basket full of fruits, cheeses and fresh bread for Grace and a couple of thermoses filled with warm blood for them both.

Sometimes they would have dinner with Beth and Mick at either Beth or Grace's home. Josef and Grace enjoyed the boardwalk and Venice Beach in the evening quite often. Grace was a regular visitor to both Josef's office and home, and came and went rather frequently. Their friends, family, and acquaintances had no doubt of their commitment to each other, despite their frequent disagreements.

Josef and Grace argued often about what they began to call 'The Freshie Question.' While Grace no longer doubted Josef's use of the women for sex, she was jealous and insecure enough to use it as a battering ram when she was feeling particularly frustrated or insecure. She never liked seeing him drink from one of his freshies so he was careful not to imbibe while she was there. Just changing that behavior was a huge step for Josef and one that Grace didn't appreciate the difficulty it caused Josef to surrender something he loved, drinking on tap whenever he wanted. He compromised with Grace and stopped drinking from a freshie while she was present.

Once back in the states, Grace felt safer because she was under the protection of both Josef and her father. Overseas, she would be under the protection of the elder vampire in the area she was living in, but she still needed bodyguards just in case there wasn't enough protection and the large number of vampires in the area. Being back in the US, Grace got sloppy about taking bodyguards with her, often leaving without even telling anyone where she was going. She and Beth often went out during the day and evenings without any protection at all. Josef was very concerned if not terrified for her safety. They argued about her need for bodyguards, and she finally capitulated as long as they took a different car and followed her. She did not like having to have extra protection around her, although she did understand the reasoning. When she and Beth would go out to dinner or a movie without the guys, a few bodyguards would discreetly join them sitting or standing nearby, but not intruding. It was one of many compromises they both made to each other.

One night they were sitting in the maze talking softly and kissing gently, enjoying themselves after a few day separation as Josef closed a big deal that took all of his attention and energy. Josef became quiet staring at the fountain. That was a sure sign he had something important to tell Grace, and Grace quietly settled against him waiting for him to start.

"Grace, I have been in love very few times. My marriage long ago was a match made of common convenience. There was lust, maybe even a form of love, but certainly not passion. And as you know I have made love to many women, but there was no real love in those encounters however long or brief they were. In the 1940's I was a different person, a different identity, and did fall in love with a woman named Sarah. She was sweet and kind and compliant. I perhaps loved her for all those things that most of the women I had been with were not. I saw her for several months and she never knew what I was. We would picnic in the evenings or late in the day and she never asked or even realized why I didn't eat anything. She never questioned why I worked the stock trading desk in the evenings and nights. I wanted to marry her, but I couldn't without her knowing what I was. One night we were at my home and she asked me to make love to her. She was a virgin and it was a big step to take for her. I knew, _I knew_, I could not do that and not vamp out on her. I refused her and she accepted that. She asked me a few weeks later, and again I refused her. In the meantime, I was being torn apart by her desire and my reluctance to lose her if I showed her the real me. When she asked, begged even, I agreed finally. Before I finally took her, I showed her the truth of the man she loved. It frightened her but she wanted me anyway. I took her blood as we made love. Each time I took a little more. Soon she was anemic and I stopped allowing us to be together like that. She asked me to turn her so she could share her life with me, and again after her asking and my refusing, I finally agreed to turn her. We made love again as human and vamp and I tried to turn her. I had turned a few women before because I cared for them and they were dying either from disease or some form of cruelty. This time, the turn did not complete and she fell into a coma. I waited for days and months for her to wake up and she never did. She laid in that bed, cared for by nurses or myself for sixty years before she finally died, looking exactly the same as she did that fateful night. I was never sure why the turn didn't complete. No other vamp knew why either. I still carry that guilt with me to this day. I haven't tried to turn anyone since."

During his sad revelation, Grace took his cool hand in hers linking their fingers together. As the grief in his voice began to show, she held his hand and rubbed his knuckles against her lips, soothing him with her love.

"Grace, I intend to marry you. I am afraid to turn you though. I couldn't go through a failure like that again. Not with you."

Silence descended on them. The only sound was the light splashing of fountain water. Grace continued to rub his knuckles against her lips. She could feel him relax now that his story was told and his fears admitted to.

"Josef, I'm sorry about Sarah. You have turned people successfully before, and there are those very rare times where it doesn't work. Perhaps it is something infinitesimally small in their makeup, their DNA, or their blood. I have no reason to fear what happened to Sarah will happen to me. Neither of us knows what will happen when you finally make love to me. People gossip that I will turn when I lose my virginity, but no one knows for sure. I might get stronger talents, I might lose those talents I have now. I might get pregnant, I might not turn at all. I might die. We don't know, but I'm willing to take that risk with you Josef, and no one else."

Josef buried his face in Grace's hair, her head tucked neatly under his. "Well, then. That's that."

Grace tipped her head up to him, a slight smirk on her face. "What is 'that'?"

"We'll get married and we'll just see what happens," he said with a laugh in his voice, kissing her upturned forehead.

"Ah, I see. And here I was thinking you might actually _ask _me to marry you. Silly me, you do tend towards the tyrant, telling me I'm going to marry you is much your style." Grace teased back.

Josef laughed into her hair again. "Ok, I'll ask you nice and proper soon, with a ring and everything. Who knows, maybe we can get Mick and Beth to finally get there and have a double wedding." He felt Grace's laughter as she moved against him.

Grace slid from under his arms and surprised and shocked him by sitting in his lap, her denim covered legs straddling his. She had never sat like that with him. "Josef, can we try an experiment?"

"Sitting like that in my lap might get you more than a 'try an experiment' Grace'," he warned lightly.

"I trust you Josef. You have been amazingly patient. You have compromised with me on everything I have asked for, and I know I have asked for a lot. I have something I want to share with you. Will you try it with me, baby?"

Josef looked deep into her eyes. He wasn't sure if it was the light, her power, or the passion he sensed in her but her eyes looked like small balls of obsidian. "What do you want to do?"

"I want us to exchange blood. You take some of mine, and I'll take some of yours. I think we may be surprised at what happens. I've never tried it before, but I think I know." Grace could feel Josef's arousal hard beneath her center. It hardened when she moved into his lap, and the idea of sharing blood increased his hardness. She felt him grow against her and she responded by pressing against him harder.

Josef answered her carefully, his voice deep with passion and need. "Are you sure?" Unless she clearly refused him, he would take her blood.

Instead of answering, Grace responded by pulling her hair away from her carotid artery, bringing her waterfall of hair to one side. Josef saw her pulse beating rapidly against her pale skin and answered her by leaning in to pierce her neck. She gasped as his sharp teeth broke her skin and her channel flooded with heat and desire. In response, Josef hardened even further, threatening to break through his button-fly jeans. Her blood was rich and thick with power. It tasted sweet and spicy, very different from both humans and other vampires. After a few swallows he felt her slightly push back and he released her. Her blood was exhilarating and powerful. He could feel it pulsing through his body like nothing else he ever had. He licked the bite mark and it quickly disappeared.

Grace looked at him with her solid black eyes, wondering what he thought. "Everyone was right Grace. Your blood is special." She smiled softly at him.

"May I?" Her teeth were small but sharp. He nodded his agreement, offering his neck, but she declined and lifted his wrist. "Since I have never done this before, and my teeth are small your wrist is better, less skin to puncture and less blood to lose if I mess up." She gave a little nervous giggle and held his wrist to her mouth. She hesitantly bit through his skin to his blood and started drawing it into her mouth. His blood was like a well aged wine, dark and thick and sweet. Again she felt her channel flood with passion and cream, and instinctively she began to grind against him. The whole act of exchanging blood was more passionate then she ever expected. Josef moaned into her neck, licking where he had taken blood, loving the feel of her body pressed hard against him and the feel of her taking his blood. Nothing, _nothing_, had ever been like this before for him, and he knew it had never been for her. When they were finally wedded and bedded, he thought their lovemaking might incinerate the room. Everything was warm as she pulled his blood in tiny sips.

Grace finally pulled away, licking his wrist with her blood covered tongue, sealing the wound. It disappeared almost immediately. She looked deep into his eyes, and she spoke. _"Josef, can you hear me? I'm talking in your mind."_

Josef pulled himself back from her slightly, surprise all over his face. _"We can talk to each other telepathically? How?"_

"_I don't know how I knew, I just did. I never tried it before and wasn't sure it would work."_

"_Grace, you can read anyone's mind, but you can't talk to them through your mind can you?"_

"_No Josef, I can only talk to you. I thought we could keep this our little secret. It isn't safe for me if people to find out I have this skill, and it wouldn't be as useful for you if people knew either. On some of those business meetings or get-togethers, I could tell you what people are thinking through telepathy if you wanted to know. That is manipulating others using my gifts, but you have given me so much I would do it for you. My own safety is the biggest risk I think if people found out. You and Valentin are already concerned just given the rumors and the power others have already seen."_

"_Grace, we could tell no one, not even Mick and Beth. It is too dangerous for you. As for using it in business, I could see where it would be useful, but we would have to use it carefully. I would not want you to feel used or manipulative to the point where you felt guilty."_

Grace gave him a happy smile. _"It feels very intimate to sit this way with you, to share our minds with each other. But Josef, the downside is that I will know if you have cheated. I have not been reading your mind to protect your privacy. But now that we are connected, I think our thoughts will just float between us. I don't know how far or how long it will last. We can renew the connection whenever, if ever, it starts to fade. And we can test it to see how far the connection exists. This is a level of intimacy I think neither of us has ever experienced."_

Josef moved his arms parallel to Grace's back and pulled her forward so her face was millimeters from his. He could feel her heart beat faster and her breath became ragged. Her heat was pressed against him tightly, like she wanted to climb inside of him. He very much wanted inside of her. Grace giggled at that as she listened to his thoughts. Josef smirked. "I thought you weren't in my head anymore."

Grace continued to unapologetically snicker. "Josef, you are a very bad boy."

"And you love me anyway."

"Yes, I do."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: If you have received an alert on this story I left off at Chapter 7, right before the wedding and after the big sex chapters. I have rewritten this entire story and encourage you to back up and start at Chapter 1. The next two chapters won't make sense if you don't. The A/N in Chapter 1 explains it all. Thanks for your review!

**Crimson and Blood**

**Chapter 8**

_Say that you'll marry me  
Sometimes carry me  
And I will be there forever more  
For you  
And if you marry me  
I will give everything  
And I will do anything that you need  
We do  
You'll know, by the love in my eyes  
And the beat of my heart  
I'll be there  
This I promise  
If you marry me  
Promise you'll stay with me_

_We'll make some memories  
And maybe a dream or two  
Will come true, who knows?  
This I can say for sure  
All that I have is yours  
You'll never wonder where I stand  
It shows  
You'll know, cause you'll never be lonely again  
Anytime anywhere  
All I promise you I will be  
If you'll only say you'll marry me  
I won't ever forget these words  
And I'll love you for all I'm worth  
If you say you will marry me  
Won't you marry me_

Marry me, Neil Diamond

_2 weeks later…_

"Josef!! Where in the world are we going?" Grace exclaimed as they tore through the city in his Ferrari.

"Baby, I told you it was a surprise. Be patient! That's what you always ask of me. Now it is your turn." Josef's voice held laughter and happiness.

"I don't like surprises Josef, especially when I'm blindfolded!!"

"You don't like surprises because you are a control freak. I think _you_ are the tyrant in this family. And you're blindfolded just makes you feel vulnerable. I like that… you seem to be vulnerable so rarely. I plan to blindfold you more often."

Grace sat back in her seat, pounding her head in frustration against the head rest. "I don't know about that. Seems kind of kinky, Josef. I _suppose_ I will indulge your little fantasies." Grace teased. "But you my love are the bigger tyrant. And we won't even go to who is the bigger control freak!" They were both laughing comfortably enjoying their easy banter.

Josef had been gone for several days earlier in the week, and while Grace had made a few of those trips with him, this one she was left behind. He claimed it was business, and while caught a whiff of deception from him, she did not go into his mind. At some point, she was going to have to completely trust him. When he saw the brief look of doubt cross her brow, he whispered in her mind _"Trust me baby. This is a good thing."_ And she did.

When he returned he asked for her to reserve this night for only him, so here they were ripping through the streets of LA onto a more winding road to some surprise destination. He told her to wear jeans, sandals, a sweater or t-shirt, and a warm sweater. He would pick her up at 8:00pm.

"Why so late, Josef?"

"You'll understand when we get there. Be patient, baby! And don't try to read my mind ok? I really do want this to be a surprise."

"Ok, ok. I'll be ready at 8. And I haven't read your mind in a long time. I think it is more respectful and trusting not to. I won't spoil your surprise, but I'm glad I don't have to wait long." Grace pouted at not knowing what was going on.

The car came to a stop and she could smell and hear the ocean, but other than the seagulls' cry she heard nothing. They must be in a very remote, even private beach. Josef guided a blindfolded Grace down a short set of stairs and before they reached the last step, asked her to sit so he could remove her shoes. He removed his as well and carried both pairs onto the still warm sand, once again holding Grace's hand. She could hear the popping of a bonfire over the gentle sound of the waves. A slight breeze blew off the ocean. Soon they reached their destination and Josef removed the blindfold. In front of her was a covered white gazebo-like tent with the fire two yards or so away from the entrance, far enough to provide heat when needed but not close enough to catch either the tent on fire or send smoke inside it. The area around the tent was lighted with tiki torches. She gasped in surprise at the setting. They were in a very remote part of the beach and she saw no one around. It was lovely and she told Josef that.

"I'm glad you are pleased Grace. Let me show you inside the tent." He once again took her hand and led her inside the tent. The inside was covered in plush, no doubt expensive rugs and had a large teak bed lounger with a beautiful blood red cover. There were small candles lighting up the interior and a picnic basket alongside the bed. The ambiance he had created was without a doubt meant to create romance and passion, something they already had in spades.

"Wow Josef! This must be the most romantic thing I ever could imagine. Did you do all this by yourself?"

Josef laughed. "No I just came up with everything. Mick and Karl actually put it all together. They are off somewhere either having a drink or sitting a ways away with their own fire going. When we leave, they'll take everything down and take it back to the house. It is too elaborate to leave unsupervised so they watched over it until we got here. We are on a very private and secluded beach and should not be disturbed."

Grace smirked at him suspiciously. "Are you going to use this bed and candles and champagne to seduce me into making love with you?"

Josef looked at her with the first serious look he had all night. "No baby, I promised we will wait and I meant it. That doesn't mean we won't do a little fooling around I hope."

Grace smiled tenderly at her lover. "Yes, I think I would like that very much."

She sat on the bed where he followed. Josef opened the large picnic basket and pulled out a bottle of expensive champagne, a dry pink Krugs champagne: very expensive and very very good. It was her favorite but she had no idea how he knew that. The bottle rested in a crystal ice bucket. Soon he was bringing out the Baccarat crystal champagne flutes, plates of fruit, cheese, and bread, strawberries and whipped cream, along with the two thermos' of warm blood. It was a feast and they lay on their sides on the teak bed, the plates going down the middle for sharing, or rather him sharing with her. He poured their champagne into the gold rimmed crystal, and brought his glass to Grace's to toast their evening.

"To us, Grace, you make me a better man. I love you and you bring me much happiness. More than I can ever remember."

"To you Josef, I love you. You are my first, my last, my everything. Thank you for tonight."

Emotion poured from both of them. Grace's eyes filled with tears and Josef's voice was very quiet and very serious. They both took a sip of the wonderful champagne never taking their eyes off of each other. Finally Josef leaned forward to gently kiss Grace's lips and pulled away his gaze still on her. The intensity of their gaze finally forced Josef to break it before _he_ broke.

"Baby, what food would you like to start with?" His voice was deep and filled with passion. The woman drove him absolutely mad with need and he distracted himself by offering her food.

Grace's voice deepened and was filled with sex and sin. She knew he loved that voice and always responded to it. "Besides you?"

"Don't tease me Grace. I have been true to my promise and have been without any sexual contact for months. You drive me crazy so please be good. I'm trying to be." Josef's voice held an undertone of pleading.

"And I appreciate that patience and dedication. I promise I'll be good. It is becoming a stretch for us both. I have never wanted anything more than I want you, in every way: as a lover, a companion, a best friend, a comforter, a home. You are my home Josef, and my heart resides with you." Grace kept her voice deep and sexy, but there was a soothing and tender quality there too.

"That is everything I want as well Grace." He pulled a small black velvet box out of the basket and held it in his hand. "Grace Valentin, will you marry me? I love you more than life itself. And while we don't know what the future holds, I want to spend it with you and you alone." He opened the black velvet box which held a 5 carat emerald shaped diamond on a platinum band surrounded in smaller beveled diamonds set flat into the band. It was stunning and not too ostentatious. Grace gasped at the incredible beauty of it.

Josef started talking nervously, "This is why I went to New York earlier. They have the best diamond merchants and jewelers in the country. I had it designed especially for you. The wedding band, should you agree to marry me, would be identical to the beveled diamonds in this ring and would sit on either side of this engagement ring. These are the best diamonds money can buy, and the larger one is even engraved with 'I love you' on the back and is registered with a number in case it gets stolen, although without a microscope it is impossible to see."

Grace smiled at Josef's rambling. She could feel his nervousness. "Josef, I love the ring. I'm sure I will love the wedding set, and I'm sure coming from you it is the best of the best. I love you and I would be honored to be your wife. I will certainly marry you."

Josef gave her a broad smile, almost silly with his joy. "Perfect. See, I told you I would ask you properly."

Grace looked around at their surroundings, the plush rugs, the bed, the tent, the fire and candles. "Josef this," as she moved her hand around encompassing her surroundings, "goes beyond proper. It is without doubt the most romantic setting I could ever think of. _This_ is perfect."

He smiled happily. "What milady can I start feeding you this evening?"

"You're going to feed me?"

"Yep, that is part of the romance," he laughed at her doubtful expression.

"Ok then. Let's start with the cheese and fruit and a little bread, in whatever order you want to feed me." She laughed contentedly at the idea. Josef spoiled her and she loved it.

Hours later after the food was finished, Josef put the leftovers back into the basket, leaving the champagne and glasses out. While Josef fed Grace whatever she was interested in, they talked of little things, big things, and nothing of real importance. They mutually slid towards the middle of the bed facing each other on their sides. Josef traced a path running his thumb from Grace's temple to her cheek reaching her lips and gliding his thumb across them. She took his thumb in her mouth biting and sucking it gently. It tasted like strawberries and whipped cream.

"Your thumb is yummy, strawberries and whipped cream is one of my favorites after chocolate of course. After we are married, if I turn, we won't get to enjoy those things as a part of our lovemaking. But if I don't, maybe we can use the whipped cream and chocolates for fun." She flashed some images into his head making him moan while she continued to suck his sweetened thumb.

Josef gently pulled his thumb away and stroked her open lips. "You really do drive me crazy baby. I don't want to wait much longer. Can we have the wedding soon?" Josef moved closer to Grace pushing their fully clothed bodies together.

"I think we have to have it sooner rather than later." Grace rested her hands on his broad and well developed chest. Even if she had never actually touched his chest, she could feel it through his clothes. "We might ignite if we don't."

"That is what I think every time I'm near you, and I start burning up inside when you touch me. I have to complete us." His voice sounded desperate.

Grace started unbuttoning Josef's loosely woven linen shirt. Her eyes never left his as her fingers felt their way down his shirt. When she reached his jeans she pulled the shirt out and finished unbuttoning it, her soft hands sliding from the waist of his jeans, up his flat muscled abdomen to his chest and shoulders slipping her hands under the shirt, removing it completely. Even though he didn't need to breathe and his heart didn't need to beat, she could almost see and hear both. His blue eyes grew dark with passion.

Grace kissed his lips gently and nibbled her way down his neck, licking along his carotid artery drawing another moan from Josef. "May I Josef?"

"Please…" his voice came out as a breathy plea.

Grace quickly pierced his neck with her tiny sharp teeth, drinking a few sips of his old blood, loving how it tasted and how it filled her with his essence. Her channel flooded. She moaned into his neck as spasms rippled through her until she withdrew and licked the wound closed. As she continued her slow exploration of Josef's body her mouth and tongue wandered down his neck feeling his Adam's apple moving up and down, swallowing nothing but his passion. Josef rolled onto his back allowing her a more comfortable access.

She reached first one hardened nipple and began sucking and roughly licking it while Josef continued to moan, his back arching for more. Grace slipped to the other nipple doing the same thing when Josef carefully held her head there letting her lick and suck against him.

"Gracie, baby. I want this so much but I can't hold back much longer. You are driving me crazy."

"I know Josef. I want to. I want to worship your body. You can't please me yet, but I can do something for you."

Josef sighed painfully and laid his head back on the bed running his hands over his face in frustration. "So is this the Bill Clinton's version of no sex?" he tried to joke, but the pain and lust in his voice came through.

Grace giggled. "That's the plan. Do you want me to stop?"

Josef sat in silence for a few seconds, pondering what he wanted. "Gracie, it's been so long. It will probably be very fast. You've never done it before, are you sure you want to now?"

"Oh yes, baby. I am very sure. I've read a lot of books of both the entertainment variety as well as the more academic stuff so I know the mechanics. You can send me pictures from your mind to mine of what you like, what you want. I'd like to swallow you, taste your gift to me."

Josef moaned in response to her answer, gently pushing her head back to his chest, silently capitulating to her desires. She returned to caress his nipple and then slowly moved down his abdomen sliding her tongue across his well developed muscles. While she was licking along his abdominals, she used her hands to spread his legs, climbing between them while she stroked hard against swollen shaft. She moved her hands to his waist band and began pulling the buttons to his jeans open. He was so engorged that the buttons practically popped open on their own. He lifted his hips slightly so she could work his jeans down, and was delighted to find him going commando. His shaft sprung out of his jeans as she pulled them down and off so she could sit between his legs comfortably. Josef was naked before her and he took her breath away.

Grace slowly licked the pre-cum off of his shaft of steel. It was standing straight up, almost parallel to his body, full and hard. As she dug her tongue into the small divot at the top, Josef again moaned, softly crying out her name. She liked that. She knew she must be doing something right. She pointed her tongue sliding hard down the prominent vein that ran from his tip to his base. She wrapped her hand at the base and slowly brought her tongue back the way she came. Following the pictures that were coming from his head, she licked the mushroom head and sipped the pre-cum he was leaking again at his tight arousal. Her tongue circled the head listening to his moans while he turned his head back and forth, his body tightening.

After licking the head, she took him in her mouth and slowly began her descent, just taking a little bit at a time. She stopped and drank some champagne holding some in her mouth as she began swallowing him. The champagne bubbles added to the sensation and his head lifted off the mattress meeting her mischievous eyes. He slightly propped himself up without ever releasing her now obsidian eyes. He kept her eyes connected to him as she pushed her mouth down his large and long shaft. Neither of them was sure she could take all of him, but she wanted to try. When she thought she couldn't take anymore of him in, he carefully pushed her head a little further, his voice in her head. _"Baby, I know you can do this. Relax your throat, don't fight it and you'll have me completely. I can smell your arousal as you pleasure me. I'm glad that you enjoy this as much as I do."_

"_And I do Josef. I want to please you, and while I have to wait, we can at least have this. By the time you do make love to me I'll be wound up tighter than a spring. I am looking forward to that day."_

While talking in her head to Josef, she had been building the pace and taking him in all the way. He was right, once she relaxed her throat she found it much easier, even if her jaw was beginning to ache. Josef was coming close and she could tell by the way the sac that carried his balls pulled up and away from her massaging hand. He also began thrusting deep into her mouth. Her mouth met each and every thrust, sucking hard and scraping her teeth when he pulled back, easing up when he pushed in. The pace was fast and difficult for her to keep up with for her first time, but she was determined to do this right. Each time, she thought she would get better, especially with his mind to mind communication of his desires. He moaned again, louder this time calling out her name, shoving hard into her mouth jetting his seed deep against her throat where she quickly swallowed the salty strange flavor of cum.

His body dropped onto the bed from where he had been arching into her mouth. She slowly and gently licked what was left off of his very sensitive cock and the slid up beside him, curling her head under his shoulder where he promptly buried his head into her hair. He loved her hair, the smell of flowers that filled his nose, even his body with love and lust.

"God, Gracie that was fucking amazing. That was really your first time?" He covered their bodies with a nearby blanket, not wanted to break away to get dressed quite yet.

"My first time. Am I still a virgin?" She asked teasingly as she snuggled against him under the blanket.

"Maybe only technically, baby, maybe only technically." Josef sighed as they dozed together for hours before dawn.


	9. Chapter 9

**Crimson and Blood**

**Chapter 9**

_Noon glistens and shadows wave  
Who knows whether we're stupid or brave  
and the way we are  
Oh we are running scared  
No use fighting in the name of pride  
when there probably isn't any place to hide  
And the two of us running scared  
They're fakin' their peace and makin' their tracks  
their watching you, watching them, watching your backs  
and they know who we are  
Oh we are running scared Running scared from hearsay and hate  
Fatality and fate  
St. Peter's Pearly Gate  
On the run to merciful release  
Where paranoias cease._

_Running Scared, Kershaw Nik_

_3 months later_

Josef stood at the window at his home office, watching the wedding crews getting the tents up and chairs set. Both humans and vamps would be in attendance given both Josef's business associates. Grace didn't know many humans, but vamps from Europe and Great Britain would be there as well. Catering with food and drink was being handled to accommodate both groups. Bartenders would be vamps so they could serve both humans and vamps appropriately as they were able to tell the difference between the two. There would be no head table, simply rounds to seat about 8 per table. There would also be no photographer since photographs might later prove problematic if one or both never aged. Grace had decided on no cake and no buffet as it would be strange and too obvious that some people were not eating. The maid of honor would be dressed in a Crimson Red gown, and Grace would wear white. He was eager to see her in her wedding dress. The groom and best man would be in trendy open necked tuxedos with Crimson cummerbunds. Beth was of course Grace's maid of honor, and Mick was Josef's best man. Grace and Josef were disappointed that Beth and Mick weren't getting married at the same time with a double ceremony. While the guest list was large, the wedding party was quite small. Valentin would walk Grace down the aisle. Everything was planned with meticulous detail by Grace and Beth.

As he mused over the wedding plans, he absent-mindedly watched his freshies in and by the pool, enjoying their time in the late afternoon sun. He had a glass of blood in his hand, and while it wasn't warm, fresh from one of the girls, it met his needs. Grace and he had spent a lot of time on the whole freshie question. If he got to have a bevy of girls at his beck and call, for blood only now, then Grace wanted some male freshies too. She didn't actually mind the idea of drinking from the girls even though she didn't need to yet. Some had become friends and she wanted additional choices, a man or several men to be exact. And she had specifications for the type of man: muscled, 6 pack abs, medium height, long hair, no facial or chest hair, clean, and smart. Grace thought it would be great if they could also be part of her bodyguard contingent. Some of her long-time human bodyguards had already volunteered. She was definitely yanking his chain, as she knew so well how to do. Josef could not stand the thought of another man's hands on her body, touching her hair, lusting after her, feeding her. No, he couldn't do it. He'd probably end up killing them. Jealousy was such a new emotion for him. The only time he could remember being jealous was the day after spending the night with Beth and Mick. He wanted what they had, what they have. Now he does with Grace. He can honestly say that he has never been happier than he has been with Grace. Maybe he would give up his freshies so Grace would not ask for her own. It would solve the problem. They would both give up warm blood and settle for blood off tap. Josef would miss the on-tap blood he got now, but to lay this question to rest was more important. Harmony in the household is paramount to his habit.

The great lover, of men and women, had not had sex…except for Grace's excellent and enthusiastic blow jobs in 6 months. Since the night after he met Grace. It was like he was addicted to her. Her skin that smelled of flowers, her hair that smelled of those same flowers, her curves that he couldn't quit fantasizing about, her endowed cleavage that she insisted on showing off in everything she wore, her power, her enchanted blood. There was just nothing he could get enough of. He just flat out didn't want anyone else. He wanted forever with Grace.

Given her inability to act on her normal urges left Grace constantly horny. She gladly takes care of him on a mostly daily basis. He can't resist her and keeps coming back for more and she never refuses him. Josef can smell her perpetual arousal, especially spiking when she is in his presence. He likes that, and stays focused on the day when he can take her completely. He wants to teach her everything, do everything with her, liberating the passionate woman he already knows is there.

She worked in his office occasionally, helping him with especially sensitive deals. Since she could read minds, anyone's mind, she was a tremendous asset in negotiations. They had managed to keep both her telepathic talents, as well as their personal mind connection a secret. Their combination had made them millions already. And it was their shared assets. He'd already put her name on the appropriate papers and gifted a chunk of his net worth to add to the fortune she was bringing with her. Yes indeed, if it was possible for a vamp to hold another in thrall, he was there. Now, mind you, it isn't like she is aware of what he has done. She doesn't care about his money, or even her own money, except to keep her living how she wants to live. She just wants to be with him. Just with him. That makes him smile.

After the night she agreed to marry him, she started slowly moving into his house. She spent more of her time at his home, now considered their home, and time with him in the office when her particular skills were needed. She even adjusted her sleeping patterns to his. Beth and a few freshies were her only friends, although Grace and Riley also became friends through their common interest in computers and research. While she wasn't a tenured professor at UCLA, at least not yet, she did teach some business classes as well as religion and literature. Having all three going helped keep her mind busy and occupied and she loved the challenge. Often he would find Grace and Riley at their respective computers doing research and in her case either writing or researching papers for academic journals. _That_ she really enjoyed. He enjoyed her constant intellectual challenge. While he was brilliant in several areas, mostly in business, she was brilliant in even more areas which constantly challenged him. He even attended some of classes in subjects he never really knew anything about, religion and literature. Josef was proud of his soon-to-be wife and the many things she accomplished without him. He would never be happy with someone who wasn't an intellectual equal, nor someone who stayed home all day or spent their time shopping or sunbathing. That isn't to say that Grace and Beth didn't shop often, but it wasn't her focus in life.

To be 25 years old, and have all this power, beauty, money, and education makes her life a challenge. She has clung to her innocence like a drowning man to a life preserver. There is also some speculation that the person who takes her will gain special powers as well, but since this has never happened before, _she_ has never happened before no one knows what special powers that might be. Josef smiled a tiny smile. Wouldn't it be ironic if the taking of her virginity caused the taker to die or endure some other less than pleasurable or powerful event?

For more than a decade she has been fighting off would-be suitors seeking her power and the power she might provide them. Grace has been living a life behind locked doors and cared for by bodyguards. Even now, under both Josef's protection and her father's, there is a constant threat to her although while she acknowledges it, she is not nearly as careful as she should be. That is a continuing argument between them. While she has made concessions, she continues to challenge her caretakers to the brink of craziness. Her bodyguards are long time friends and guards, both vamps and humans with extraordinary strength who know exactly how to kill a vampire and have done it often in the protection of Grace. Once Grace agreed to marry Josef, Josef, her father, and Grace sat down to figure out how long they could wait to get married, given the danger that Grace could be kidnapped. That date is now four days away: a real wedding, with rings and bridesmaid, dancing and a wedding night to remember. Josef smiled to himself, finished his drink and decided to get back to work.

Josef had been working for the better part of an hour when his cell phone went off. The ringtone was Amazing Grace, so he knew who as calling. (A/N: ok, I couldn't resist)

"Hey baby. Where are you? I thought…" Josef was interrupted by a panicked Grace.

"Josef, my body guards are no longer behind me. We were separated by an eighteen wheeler pulling out between us. It was a trap. My protection was behind me, and then the truck pulled across sideways , blocking them from following me. I don't' know if they are alive or dead. I'm being chased by a car and two trucks. They are all black. I'm on the highway, but I don't think I can make it to your house. They are too close."

"What car are you in?" Josef's voice remained calm and focused, while inside he was terrified that she might actually be kidnapped and taken from him. If he could throw up, he would he was so scared for her.

"Your Ferrari. Beth and I were out and she is still with me. We can't be caught. What should I do?"

"Grace, that car can outrun those other ones. You can get going up to 180mph if you had too."

"This is LA, Josef. I can't go 180 on the highway. There are too many cars." Grace was frightened and his idea to speed up on the highway irritated her. That clearly wouldn't work, and he hadn't thought through his solution.

"Tell me what exit is next and take it. I'm sending Karl and his teams to you. You keep coming this way, taking side roads but be sure not to get caught in a dead end or cul-de-sac. Beth can help you. She knows LA and this part of town really well. Can you use some of your telekinetic skills to blow up the car closest to you? Blow a tire or something. That will help you a lot." Josef had cleared his mind of his fear and gotten very task focused.

"Ok, I'll try to concentrate on blowing up the tires. Oh, my God! They are shooting at me. Josef, the first car is a big ball of flames. The tires blew and they rolled over a lot and caught on fire. What do I do about the guns? I think they are trying to hit the car, to scare me, maybe cause me to pull over. They are definitely not aiming at either Beth or me."

"Can you twist the guns so they don't work anymore? Bend the barrel backwards. If they haven't killed your bodyguards they should have been able to get around the truck and follow you. If they are alive and able to follow you, Beth can call them and let them know where you are. That will be one less thing you have to deal with. Karl will be there soon too."

"Josef this is taking too much concentration. I can't drive and deal with telekinetic stuff. I'm really scared. Tell me if you reach my guards. I'll be really pissed at someone if they have been killed."

"Karl says he can see you. What do the trucks that are following you look like?"

"They are both black Tahoes. The trucks are about 4 car lengths behind me. I'm in a neighborhood though. I can't go as fast. They don't seem to be slowing at all. I'm going to try to spin them so Karl can take them out. We are going to need the cleaners. Josef, this is killing me. My head is splitting apart. You better call my doctor and have him there if, no when I get home. It hurts so bad I can hardly focus on driving. Better get the gates open as well."

Josef heard silence on the line. He thought she was concentrating on the trucks.

"Ok, the trucks have spun out of control and one has flipped. I guess those safety reports of going on two wheels in an SUV were accurate. The guns I could see are ruined, but there may be more. Looks like Karl and his guys are descending on them. I'm slowing down and heading towards you. I should be home in about 5 minutes. I love you Josef."

"I love you too, Grace. Stay alert. There may still be someone between here and there. Stay on the line. I'm going to use the office phone to call the cleaners and your dad. Ok?"

"I'm not going to hang up until I'm inside and with you. Are my guards ok? Do you know yet?"

"Yeah they are ok, but this team took out two of their tires so they are immobile for now. And they are pissed too.

Josef issued soft soothing words to her to take the edge off her fear, hoping to minimize her headache. Whenever she used her powers too much, especially virtually impossible things like flipping cars and bending guns she ends up with a migraine that lasts for days sometimes.

"Josef, I can see the open gates. You should call Mick too. Beth is as scared and shocked as I am. He needs to come now. I just drove through the gates and the guards are closing them. Oh God, my head. I'm going to be sick."

"Baby just leave the car at the front door and come inside. I'll take care of you. Your father is bringing Kelly too." Once she was inside the gates, Josef's panic and fear diminished but was still there. Damn, she was NOT leaving his house again, maybe _not ever_ as far as he was concerned. He was going to beef up security too. Turn the mansion into a damn fortress to protect her. She would never be safe if people knew how powerful she was, and her now public display just makes the situation fraught with danger.

Josef was just a few feet from the front door when Grace and Beth came barreling in. Grace ran into his arms and started to cry.

Josef's fury and worry exploded. "This was too close. I don't know what your other close calls looked like but this was way too close for me."

Grace didn't even lift her head from his shoulders when she agreed with his assessment. This _was_ to close. This was the first time she had been without body guards when she was stalked or attacked, and this time they almost had her. She paused, breathing deeply, and then ran to the nearest bathroom to throw up everything she had eaten that day. Beth came in and gently held her hair back while Josef got cold towels for her. After the dry heaves stopped she leaned hard against the wall, taking the two washcloths, one for the ice pick that seemed to be embedded in her eye and through her head. Of course there wasn't one, but is sure felt like it. The other was to wipe her mouth and clothing clean of the vomit spatter.

Josef spoke quietly so as not to make her migraine worse, but there was absolute steel in his tone. "You are not leaving this house again until after the wedding. Whatever you need from your father's house, have Kelly bring over. And I was assuming that she would be coming with you when you officially move in. I'll have a room prepared for her."

Grace whispered so soft she was almost unable to be heard. "Right now, Josef, I don't plan on _ever_ leaving this house. As for Kelly, I assumed she was coming with me, but I guess I should ask her what she wants, huh?" She realized the room was growing black and she felt as if she were falling. Josef pulled her off the bathroom floor where she had fainted and carried her to the couch, dialing the doctor as he did so to find out where he was. Grace was clammy, cold, and white as a sheet. He brought a few blankets over to her, tucking them close around her body. Even though the doctor assured him that it was probably shock, Josef was still panicked and insisting that the doctor hurry to his home.

Karl and his team returned through the garage, updating Josef on number dead and the two that were in the special room waiting for interrogation. Karl also let Josef know that the cleaners were at both accident sites, and that this was going to be difficult to clean up. Karl saw Grace on the couch unconscious. "Is she going to be ok, Josef? She looks so pale and fragile. Not like her at all."

"The doctor is on her way, but she thinks it is just shock. Thank you for helping save her, Karl." Since living with Grace, he had learned to say thank you more often. It still surprised people, including Karl. "I need you to stay here and protect her. We might have lost her today Karl. I would be lost without her. Bad things would happen then." Karl understood how serious the threat Josef made was.

The front door opened and Valentin, Kelly, and the doctor walk in together. Kelly ran to join Beth at Grace's side, while the doctor followed. "How bad is it?" Valentin asked, cold concern in his voice. He would never want his daughter hurt, but he never felt connected to her either.

"Your daughter is over there on the couch in shock because she was attacked by three different carloads of people. Karl, could you tell if they were vamp or human?"

"The car that caught on fire I couldn't tell you. The two Tahoes were filled with humans, except for two vamps who must have been in charge. We have those two in the special room, holding them for questioning. The windows in the trucks were dark to protect from the sun, and they never left the trucks. There was silver in the guns. Thank goodness Grace could ruin the guns, or we would have been in serious trouble. And they were definitely shooting at the car. The back window is shot out, and there are holes around the fuel tank. I think they were trying to get the fuel to run out and she would be on her own. I don't think they were aiming directly at her. To kill her wasn't the objective."

Grace surprisingly woke up from her faint, but her head was still unbearable. She whispered roughly where she could be heard, but didn't make her voice very loud. "Well, that is nice to know. No one actually wants me dead. I'd rather that then what they do want to do to me." Grace paused and looked at Karl with tears in her eyes. "Karl, I'm so sorry. You just saved my life and I get snotty with you. I'm scared stiff, and I don't feel very good, my only excuse. I hope you will forgive my rudeness." Karl smiled at Grace and walked over to kiss her forehead.

"There is nothing to forgive, my dear. I'm glad you are awake now. Let's get you up to your room."

"Sounds good, but wait just a minute. Daddy, they were very close to catching me today, closer than ever before since I had no protection. You must help Josef in fixing this problem by finding whoever is behind this and killing them. Josef is in charge, though. You help him. He's ruthless enough and efficient enough that I trust this will not be hanging over our heads on my wedding day. I'm ready now Karl. Beth do you want to lay down too until Mick gets here?"

"Yes, please. I need my heart to stop pounding. Maybe the doctor can give me something and we can both fall asleep. What a terrible ending to a great day. I may never leave this place either. Josef, do you think you have room for Mick and I to just move in here too?" She was only half joking. She might never feel safe again.

"Beth, we have lots of room. Stay whenever you want. Mick should be here soon. I'll let him check on you, but if you are asleep after the doctor helps you, he won't wake you. Ok?"

"Perfect. Good night everyone," Beth said weakly, heading toward the bedroom Grace and Josef shared.

Karl picked Grace up and brought her to Josef for a kiss, then followed Beth to the bedroom. Kelly and the doctor gathered their things and followed, leaving the two remaining men in a very tense room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Crimson and Blood**

**Chapter 10**

"_My first, my last, my everything._

_And the answer to all my dreams._

_My kind of wonderful_

_That's what you are._

_I know there's only, only one like you._

_There's no way, they could have made two._

_You're all I'm living for,_

_Your love I'll keep for evermore._

_You're the first, you're the last, my everything."_

_Barry White, My First, My Last, My Everything_

It was mid afternoon when Josef found Grace alone, relaxing in the sitting room of their suite having some blood and fruit, enjoying the view of the ocean in the distance. He was a little surprised Beth wasn't with her but she was probably in her own suite she shared with Mick. Mick would seek comfort from Beth just as he was seeking comfort from Grace. Grace was in her comfortable sleeveless stretch knit medium length dress she so loved to lounge in. She'd even worn it to bed sometimes. He could see her mind was far away and he wondered what she was thinking. The wedding was just two days away now. Was she changing her mind? Was she afraid? She was safer now than she had been earlier. They had caught the evil behind this latest plot. Ultimately it was a surprise to everyone who knew, which was very few. He hadn't seen her since he gave her a brief kiss before Karl carried her upstairs after the failed kidnapping almost two days ago. He, along with her father, Mick, and Karl had been interrogating those who survived the failure, and now had who they believed to be the mastermind in their custody. It had been a rough thirty six hours. Interrogations, hunting, and capturing the menace behind this had taken its toll on Josef and the others. Now that they had him in custody, the even harder part would come. He must be killed, it would be very difficult and the elders would have to condone the actions in order to not be outlawed.

"Josef! Do not fear that I am changing my mind, although I am afraid. I can feel a great evil that has come into this house. And you look worn out, baby." Looking relieved, Grace had turned to face him as soon as she started picking up his thoughts.

He sat next to her on her blood red settee, kissed her gently and laid his head in her lap. He was exhausted and needed some serious freezer time, as did Valentin, Mick, and Karl. They were all taking blood and moving into either borrowed freezers or their own here at the house. No one was leaving today.

"You have been up all night and another day my love with no freezer time and very little blood. You look drawn and exhausted, baby. Before you tell me all the frightening and gory details, I offer you my wrist. Take from me what you need to protect us through the day and into the night." Grace ran her fingers through Josef's disordered hair and stroked his two day growth on his face. He looked so much older than his seemingly 25 mortal years.

"I should not take your blood. I fear we will need your power soon, and I would not want to weaken you." Josef sighed, pushing away the presented wrist filled with the much desired blood and closed his eyes.

"No Josef. You need my blood more than anyone right now. I have been fortifying myself all morning with strong blood from my father, from Mick, and your freshies. Kelly has been getting it off tap for me so I could provide for you. I know evil has come into our home, and that you have been trying to protect me from having to confront it. I love you for that, but now is the time that my power comes to full fruition. I need you to be whole and strong to help defeat the evil beast intent on harming me. Please Josef, take what is necessary. He is weakened now, and may continue to deteriorate without a freezer or blood supplied. But his I feel his energy through the house. He is still very powerful." Once again Grace offered her blood, this time from her neck, and this time Josef took the crucial gift. The interrogations and seizure of the menacing vampire behind the whole scheme had left him weaker than he could allow himself to be. Right now, the others that had been involved were also feeding so they could meet the malevolent creature in the prison below ground.

Eventually, Josef had taken all he dared and laid his head back in Grace's lap. Even though she could read his mind if she wanted to, he wanted to be able to tell her what had transpired in the last 36 hours or more. "As you know Karl captured the vampires and we interrogated them through the most efficient means to get our information." He didn't have to say it, but Grace knew torture, even extreme torture, had been used to get the information quickly and efficiently. "We discovered the mastermind behind this is Marcus."

"Marcus? I thought he had become a virtual recluse after 1000 years. His strength must be amazing."

"He learned of the wedding which provided him the perfect last chance opportunity to capture you. Marcus was certainly not on the guest list," Josef said sardonically. "He apparently had designs on you from the time you lived with your father as a young girl and has spent decades developing plans to achieve his goal. He is more of a monster now than a vampire. When you see him, you will understand. He believes that your special powers and your magical blood will cure him of the damage of a Millennium. You can read his mind when you go down there."

"So what is your plan to deal with him? Even the four strongest vamps we have here in the house would not be able to destroy him, unless he is already seriously weakened. "

"This time of day, he is weaker as we all are. Since he has been in our custody we have not fed him or provided him a freezer. We have even been shooting him full of silver nitrate, but his strength is tremendous, and madness has set in. He is still quite strong. We cannot beat down his mind protections, or defeat him physically. As much as I don't want to do it, I have to ask you to come and help us."

"I know Josef. It is time for me to step up to the plate and use my power to its full potential. Since we have been together, since that night of my party, I have felt the power growing exponentially. It hasn't required us to have intercourse to fully develop. The power has grown stronger due to our love and passion for each other. I think we can defeat him using the power of our love as a sexual weapon. I can feel his lust even from here, it is dirty and cruel, and it overwhelms him. You and I together, we can turn it to our advantage, force his weakness and distraction to be his destruction. If his evil lust is more than even what we can counteract together, we can have Karl and Mick join us. They want me, passionately desire me but would never act on that desire because of their respect and fear of you. "

"Wait. What do you mean they want you? You are talking about my best friend and the person I trust to guard us. They are in love with you?" Josef was distressed enough to sit up and look at Grace directly. "And are you suggesting that you have sex with them? That _we_ have sex with them?"

"Josef, you had sex with Beth and Mick before you knew me. He is your best friend and you still fell for his beloved Beth. You thought you were in love with her until you met me. And Mick is devoted to Beth. What he feels for me is the attraction any man would feel for a beautiful woman is constantly around him. This situation is not new for you. As for Karl, he loves me, more like a lover than a daughter. He will do whatever it takes to protect me. Whatever the reason, you know he would move mountains to keep me from harm, just as you would. All that positive desire and love combined with our own would surely break Marcus. We would be able to weaken him to the point where someone, perhaps my father, could go in there and remove his head. I'll be able to absorb the loving desire that we all feel and focus it like a laser into Marcus' brain, providing enough power and energy for someone to kill him in his weakened state. My father will likely be immune to any lust or desire for me, I hope." Grace smiled at Josef, laughing a little at the thought of her father. She was nervously trying to avoid the questions Josef had asked earlier about sex and his friends.

"Grace. You haven't answered my question about sex with me, or Karl, or Mick. Have I been patiently waiting for 6 months only to find you willing to give it up in a group sex situation to kill off a bad vamp? There must be another way." Josef's anger and jealousy pierced the room.

"You have been amazingly patient Josef. I appreciate your sacrifice and would never want to do anything that would take away from that. I'm talking about creating a sexual lust situation, not actually putting out. _You_ are the only man I want to touch me intimately. I can't wait until our wedding night when I can feel you inside of me… your fingers, your hands, your cock, your mouth. I think, but cannot be sure, that we can generate enough heat doing the making out and blood sharing we have done since we've known each other. If we can't, then we will not be able to weaken Marcus enough to kill him. I need to go down to the jail cell and see him through the window. I'll be able to tell if you and I together will be enough or if we need a Plan B that would include Karl and Mick. They touch only, they do not fuck me. I touch them and you as well. No one has intercourse with me. We have saved that for us on our wedding night. Nothing will keep that gift from us, from you Josef. Rubbing, touching, groping, sucking. That is it. What do you think?"

"I think I will be crazy enough by the end of this execution that I may have to have _my_ head cut off."

"Not funny. I'm a little surprised that sharing doesn't make you hot. You've done it before with others. You've been with men and women, separately and in orgy type situations. Watching me touching others, watching others touch me, seems a little steamy to me. And then to know that on our wedding night you can have me any which way you want. I will be yours alone forever, as you will be mine. We are in this for keeps Josef. This would not have been my choice either, but we have to do this to eliminate Marcus. Fortunately there are not many 1000 year old vampires that are trying to kidnap, rape, and drain me. We shouldn't have to do this again."

"So, I should go prepare Mick and Karl about what they get to touch and what will get them killed. Get some kind of bed set up, or would you rather be tied up spread eagle against the wall. Now _that _would make me hot." Josef smirked as he took her in his arms, leaning in for a kiss.

"Hmmm. Guess I know what I should be prepared for on our wedding night. And while the idea of being tied up does have a certain excitement to it, for this experiment a bed would be appreciated. And before you go to Karl and Mick who are just as exhausted as you, you need some more blood and freezer time. I know you won't take anymore of my blood, but you need more to restore your strength."

Josef sighed tiredly, "You are right of course, one thing at a time. I'll go leave notes for Karl and Mick to join us here in 6 hours. That should be a more than sufficient recovery time for all of us. Do you want your father here as well as we go over things?"

"Uh, no. Josef, I think you should give him a head's up when we have worked out our plan, but he should not be here to hear the nitty-gritty of it all. Can you do that?"

"He'll probably kill me, but yes I will take care of it."

"Josef, why don't I go leave the notes on freezers while you drink some blood and go in your freezer? That will get you feeling stronger quicker. And don't worry about my Father. I can handle him if I have to. I have no fear he will kill me. He may be disappointed with me, but I can live with that. Father should be dealing with the elders and getting their agreement for the execution. I don't anticipate any problems."

Josef nodded his head and raised himself from the settee. He leaned down to give Grace one of his soul-searing kisses that took her breath away. He gently pulled away and softly touched his lips to hers, saying "I love you Grace. We will get through this and we will be married in just a few hours." He turned to head to the mini blood bar they had in the room and then to his freezer. Grace whispered in his mind, _"I love you more than life itself. You are my everything, Josef. Rest now, baby, I have you in my heart and in my soul. I won't let you go."_

Grace left to leave the notes on everyone's freezer, and briefly spoke to Beth in her and Mick's room. Then she took almost her whole body guard contingent and went down to the cell where Marcus was being held. The lights in the viewing room were dimmed so he couldn't see Grace, but certainly scented her presence even if it was combined with the other men in the room. She pressed her mind into his, not caring if it raked over his brain like shards of glass. She needed to know how strong he was and what it would take to defeat him. His lust was a disgusting black sludge in his mind. Filth and rage were contained within his madness. He was frightening, consumed with his own madness and lust, and truly a monster. She felt him try to reach into her mind and immediately raised her ironclad shields. He could sense her, but could not read her. What she did feel batting he was the first vamp besides her known to have it. Although while she kept hers a secret, others may have a well. That was indeed a surprise, and would have to be incorporated into whatever their plan became. Even so, she didn't consider it to be a huge threat to their plan. He was far too weakened and far gone to make a connection with anyone that would be involved. She had what she needed and the group left as she went back into the main room and up the stairs to her bedroom where she lay down to rest while everyone else was as well.


	11. Chapter 11

Crimson and Blood

Chapter 11

_Yeah! Come on, come on, come on, come on  
Now touch me, babe  
Can't you see that I am not afraid?  
What was that promise that you made?  
Why won't you tell me what she said?  
What was that promise that you made?  
Now, I'm gonna love you, till the heavens stop the rain  
I'm gonna love you  
Till the stars fall from the sky for you and I  
Come on, come on, come on, come on  
Now touch me, babe  
__Touch Me, The Doors_

Josef, Karl, Mick and surprisingly Beth were sitting in the suite 6 hours later. Everyone was comfortably dressed and had showered, all except Grace. Grace's role would require a little more than a quick shower. This was a planning meeting. Next time they saw her she would be attired appropriately.

Josef and Grace outlined the bare bones of the plan. After seeing into Marcus' brain, she was sure they would have to go to Plan B, which drove Josef nuts but he agreed with her assessment. Grace basically described a planned orgy for lack of a better word. The goal was to create so much lust and love in the room that Grace could channel it all into Marcus' crippled brain and destroy him completely.

"Josef, we will have to tell them our secret. This will only work if there is no talking where Marcus can hear."

"Yeah, I was starting to figure that out as we talked. Marcus won't know what is going on, he will just be able to feel the passion, the desire, the lust, and the love. All of those positive things, direct into the sludge as Grace called it of Marcus' brain will hopefully destroy him. He is already on the brink. The power that Grace channels will have to be very very strong. There is no room for error."

Grace looked at each person in the room. "You are the people we trust absolutely. We will share something with you that no one else knows about and you can never talk about or mention again after today. Do you understand?" Grace paused as she looked into each person's mind and eyes making sure they would keep their promise to Josef and to her. She took a deep breath and let it out. "If we exchange blood, at least with the vamps, we are telepathically linked for a short period of time. Josef and I have found the link to last about three weeks, but we routinely exchanged blood now so now the link is never broken. I'm not sure how it would work with Beth if she chooses to join us." Surprise about the telepathy showed on everyone's face.

"Our plan is to create a very passionate and sexual situation where I can absorb all of those feelings and channel it through my body, creating enough energy that I can incapacitate Marcus and he can be killed. I'll know more once we get started. He tried weakly to read my mind when he knew I was in the viewing room, but his madness has made his mind too frail to accomplish it. It will be important for everyone to be devoting their energies, their lust, and their passion towards me. Beth, do you intend to join us?"

Beth asked nervously, but a hint of excitement threaded through her response. "What would I have to do? I'll be honest Grace, I have been with Mick and Josef together before, but I don't necessarily want to share Mick with you. Am I awful?"

Grace laughed out loud, breaking a lot of the accumulated tension. "Are you awful because you want to keep your lover to yourself? No, sweetie, that's what love is all about. That is why Josef struggles so hard with this plan. He loves me and doesn't want to share me either. And that is wonderful, but at this point in time it isn't going to solve our problem. I think that if you join us, Mick can stay with you only, and perhaps you and I can heat up the guys even more by kissing and touching each other. Don't guys like that sort of stuff?"

This time it was Beth's turn to laugh. "Guys do get pretty hot watching girl-on-girl stuff. Not so much reading it though. They tend to be more visual with sex. So we are talking what, kissing, fondling, nothing below the waist? I love you Grace, and would do almost anything for you, but that would be pushing my boundaries." Beth had a small smirk on her face.

"I think that will work just fine. Look around Beth, see all those tented pants in the room? That is from just a few sentences exchanged between friends. Imagine what it will be like when we are all partially or entirely unclothed. Yummy, huh?" This time it was Grace's turn to smirk at the guys and roll her eyes at Beth. "Men are so easy!" The two women giggled when the men frowned.

Josef tried to get things back on track. "So we exchange blood up here. Grace thinks she can connect all of us together, Beth being an unknown still. So she can talk to us privately or all together. Since she is the only one of us who can see into Marcus' mind, she will have to direct traffic so to speak. Mick will stay with Beth physically, while Beth, me, and Karl will remain with Grace. NO ONE, including me has intercourse with Grace, although I'm sure we can all imagine other things we can do."

Grace joined in again. "While you are all concentrating on me, I will be absorbing your feelings, but I have to be able to concentrate into Marcus' brain with the power. I'll be pulled in several directions so if I tell you something to do or not do, do whatever I ask. It will be important for me to stay focused. By the way, while you all were in the freezer, Valentin said we had the approval for private execution from the elders. There will be no fallout from this. Karl, before you come back can you see to it that there is a nice king sized bed, sheets, and covers in the viewing room. We will need some kind of camera set up in that cell if there isn't one already. It should feed to a TV so people can watch what is going on with Marcus and know when to come in. There is to be absolutely no video or cameras in the viewing room. You'll need to be getting ready, so find someone else to arrange it all. Josef, we should also have a doctor here just in case."

"Just in case what, Grace?" Josef worriedly asked.

"Baby, we don't know how this is going to affect any of us, including me. You've seen what happened to me during the chase a few days ago. This is going to take a massive push of energy to accomplish. I will likely be incapacitated for some time."

Beth asked quietly, afraid of the answer. "Could you die, Grace?"

"Death is always a possibility, Beth. Josef don't start panicking on my now baby! The possibility is remote and our love is stronger than that. Just believe in me and we'll get through this. I have no intention of letting you slip through my fingers. You will be marrying me in several hours. You can't get away from me that easily!" Grace tried to take a lighter tone to calm Josef, but she knew he would not be calmed until this whole ordeal was over. The poor man should never have fallen in love with her. His life is much more complicated then it was.

Sitting next to Josef, Grace leaned into Josef for a kiss. Their love for each other showed in their eyes, and Josef knew that Grace loved him and jealousy and fear would not be helpful right now. Their kiss was long and deep, their arms holding tightly against each other, understanding the danger to all if they failed.

"_Grace baby, you should never consider me a poor man for falling in love with you. You have saved me and we will be together forever. I won't let you slip through my fingers _either." Josef's voice filled her mind with passion reflecting the kiss they were in, but was also gently soothing Grace as well as himself.

* * *

Grace soaked in the huge tub for just a few more minutes before she had to get ready for her latest performance. Tonight was all about sex and death. If she was not successful, people she cared about would die. Whether successful or not, it was possible that the use of her limitless power could kill her. It could take too much from her and she may never recover. But she would not allow that to happen. She was to be married to Josef Kostan in another 36 hours; a man that she loved without limits. She would survive the day, watch the death of the vampire who would see her defiled and dead, and marry the man, the vampire, she considered her soul mate.

Stepping out of the tub and gently drying herself off, leaving behind the skin softening gardenia oil to softly scent her body, she listened to the lyrics of her chosen music. If she needed to feel as sexy as possible tonight, for everyone's sake, she needed Barry White. He was singing a song about the complete love of another. It perfectly represented how she felt about Josef and their life together. She pulled her red silk robe on and sat at her vanity listening. Tonight, with what she may have to do, using sex with other men, she needed Josef to hear these words, and while they weren't hers originally, it meant everything to her.

"My first, my last, my everything.

And the answer to all my dreams.

You're my sun, my moon, my guiding star.

My kind of wonderful, that's what you are."

Pulling herself out of her reverie, Grace called for Kelly.

"Kelly, we don't have much time. Can you work on my hair while I do my makeup? Then we have to get me in that, God Kelly, I don't even know what to call it. Is it a dress? Strips of cloth do not a dress make I think."

"You will look amazing in it. There is not a man present within miles that will not be affected by you wearing that outfit. If love and lust is what you think drives and strengthens this power, then no one will stand a chance against you. I think on your hair we should just gently hold it up, letting the curls spill around your neck, but let the mark Josef gave you today be very obvious. I think tonight may be the most difficult of his life, given what will be required to destroy such an evil as has entered this house."

"You are right, of course. We are rapidly running out of time." Kelly got busy immediately with her hair while Grace started with her makeup. As usual, when she chose to wear makeup at all, she painted her eyes dark black with slight red and pink tones to provide a shimmer to the black powder. Her lips would be Crimson Red stage paint lipstick. Once it dried on her lips, they would be perfectly shiny and red until she took it off with the cream necessary to remove it. No amount of kissing would remove it. She lightly brushed her cheeks with a pale pink. The pink against the startling red and dark eyes and pale skin made her look stunning. She was ready for the dress.

Kelly brought out a bundle of transparent crimson red cloth and started to wrap the very long single 6 inch strip around Grace's naked body. There were snaps in specific places that held the strips together. It was sort of like wrapping a mummy, but Grace's body above the shoulders was bare, except one shoulder had a strip of the red material attaching ultimately to another that would come from the back of the dress. The other was bare as were her arms. The strips continued to tightly crisscross her body,empasizing her curves, leaving the possibility of moving them around to access her breasts, stomach, and hips. The wrapping ended at the very top of her thighs and then fanned out behind her in a long train of blood colored cloth. Her thighs were mostly bare providing easy access as needed. Grace added her matching high heeled shoes and blood red ruby earrings and considered herself in the mirror. She added a gold slave bracelet to each bicep fitting them perfectly. The slave bracelets were a stylized Phoenix rising from the ashes. The Phoenix was covered in yellow sapphires, its wings tipped in green emeralds. The fire and ashes were rubies with the ashes a mixture of black diamonds and mystic fire topaz. The bracelets she designed herself and they were truly exquisite and very expensive. She was uncomfortable not wearing any under garments, no panties, bras, or stockings. And with the sheer material it was very apparent what she did and did not have on. However, it did feel very sexy to be so covered and yet so exposed. Given her own sense of sexiness as she viewed herself in the mirror and with her growing wetness as she became more aroused, she knew it was the right decision and they would be successful in their fight tonight.

At precisely one hour, there was a knock at the door and Grace heard Kelly let Josef in. Barry White was still sexing it up in the background.

"I'm in the mood to make sweet love to you

It's always on my mind babe

All of the things you love me to do

I'm gonna make it nice

I'm gonna make it right"

As Grace listened to the words of the song, she moved into the living area where Josef was waiting, looking out the same window as she was earlier. Night had come and the ocean was reflected in the moonlight. He had cleaned himself up and changed into his more professional attire. Even from behind she thought him the most handsome man or vampire she had ever known. She could feel his tension about the next stage of their undertaking. She walked up behind him and put her arms around his back and chest, encircling the better part of his body. The tension left him as he let himself lean back into her arms.

"God, you smell good Grace. Are you ready for this, 'cause I'm pretty sure I'm not?"

"I think I am. Can't you smell how ready I am? Why don't you turn around and see if you think I'm ready." Without breaking the circle of her gentle arms, he turned slowly towards her taking in her gently held up hair, his displayed mark from earlier and then the calmness in her face. Then, realizing what the dress might be he broke the circling arms and held her away from him, looking her up and down. He saw it all, the hardening nipples as he gazed at her, the material rising and falling with her quickening breath, the bareness of her legs and the slight dampness glistening between them. His iron will of control flew out that picture window as he felt himself harden like a rock.

It was rare for Josef to be found speechless but he was now. Utterly incapable of speech. His mouth kept opening and closing, trying to get words out but finding it impossible.

"So, should I take the thunderstruck look on your face and the inability to get words out as a good sign that we should be able to accomplish our goal for the evening?" Grace moved towards Josef, back into his arms, pressing herself against him and his erection. She wrapped her hands around the back of his neck, pulling him towards her for a kiss. A deep, mind blowing kiss, where tongues duel for dominance, and lips are crushed together leaving the skin bruised and reddened the next day.

The kiss was broken by a knock on the door. Josef was clearly not ready to do this, despite knowing it was necessary. He swore after this, he would NEVER share her again. It just wasn't possible.

"Kelly, can you ask Mick, Beth and Karl to wait outside the door for a few minutes. Josef and I still have something to discuss. Thank you. Now, Josef. You can do this. You are the bravest man I have ever known. Do you trust me?" Grace looked for an affirmative nod and got one. She then continued. " I want to get this nightmare over with as quickly as possible so you and I can move on together. Hell, maybe our honeymoon is tonight. I feel like I can't breathe when you aren't with me, and when I'm all sexed up like I am now, I hunger for you in a way that cannot be filled without a lot of personal attention on your part. " Josef took her in his arms again and hugged her to him, letting her feel the complete desire that pulsed through him, not just his excruciatingly hard cock, but the passion in his blood, the ache in his heart, the thirst for her he could never seem to fill.

"Oh Josef. I want you to understand how much I need you, yearn for you. I feel it from you too. Whatever happens tonight, the end result is to kill Marcus. Whatever else happens between me and others _does not matter_. I want you to listen to something I heard while I set my mind, and my body, for tonight. They are not my words, but they say everything I could possibly say to you. Will you listen to the song, hold the meaning in your heart, and then let us go take care of business?"

"I can try. Seeing you like this, thinking of other men touching you, even just looking at you dressed like this is making me crazy. Maybe your father and I together could kill Marcus."

"That idea has already been considered and discarded. The wrong people might get hurt or killed and I will not have that. I think a slight change in plans is in order though. I should be taken to Marcus' cell, under heavy guard, and be allowed to be seen by him, stirring his disgusting passion and starting his deterioration. We then leave and go to the observation room and get started with our plan."

"I can't stand the thought of anyone touching you or looking at you. However, being the pragmastist that I am, and wanting to end this nightmare as well, I think we should go with your plan. You can also protect yourself from Marcus by doing that slamming against the wall trick you have. Now, we need to get going. What was that song you wanted me to listen to? Can I hold you while we listen?"

Grace quickly walked over to the stereo system and brought up that section of the song, started it and slowly walked back into Josef's arms. "I love you Josef Kostan, more than life itself."

"I love you Grace Valentin. I would sacrifice myself and everything I have for you."

They held each other close, looking into their lover's eyes while Barry White shared their moment.

"_My first, my last, my everything._

_And the answer to all my dreams._

_My kind of wonderful_

_That's what you are._

_I know there's only, only one like you._

_There's no way, they could have made two._

_You're all I'm living for,_

_Your love I'll keep for evermore._

_You're the first, you're the last, my everything."_

_Barry White, My First, My Last, My Everything_


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: With the next chapter or two, this story earns a hard M. :-) Both chapters involve consensual multi-partner sex acts, although no intercourse. Very light fem/slash (my first time, I'm not a virgin anymore LOL). Don't like, don't read and we'll see you on the other side at the wedding and wedding night. Characters you recognize are owned by CBS, others are mine. Suspend belief readers, enjoy the ride. This gets a little over the top. CQ

**Crimson and Blood**

**Chapter 12**

_I want you  
I want you so bad  
I want you  
I want you so bad,  
It's driving me mad  
It's driving me mad_

_I Want You, Beatles_

When the Barry White song finished, Josef had turned Grace so her back was pressed against his chest. His hands ran a path along one side of her body, circling her breast and brutally twisting her nipple, continuing to meander down to one hip, crossing the stretched and now damp material to the other hip and bringing his hand back up, paying close attention to her breast as he past it by. She cried out each time his fingers squeezed and twisted her virginal breasts. One might have considered his actions cruel if she wasn't dripping with her excitement. His breath was hot against her bare shoulder and neck, and he was pleased to note that her breathing was coming fast and furious. As he started to speak he moved one hand across her stomach, effectively pinning Grace to his body, and the other hand slid under her dress, sliding through her wetness and spreading the wetness around her shaved pussy. She could hardly stand her knees were so weak, the desire and eagerness for what came next overwhelming her.

"Grace, you have to trust me with your body tonight. I know that other than myself, no other man has ever touched you. But tonight, I'm going to allow Mick and Karl great privileges as a result of the situation we find ourselves. I want to keep you entirely to myself, but we don't have that luxury tonight. The things I will allow them to do will ensure their complete focus and sexual desire for you. It's a one night only opportunity for them, however. It may seem strange when I allow them to touch or even lick you, soaking up your wetness. But the whole purpose is to fulfill the power you have in order to destroy Marcus. Are you ok with that?"

Grace laughed saucily but her tone of voice changed quickly, "Right now, given what you are doing with your fingers I'd be ok with anything that kept me feeling this way. But Josef, before I completely lose my mind to your touch, I have to ask. By giving me to these men, even temporarily, even though I initially came up with the plan, won't you think less of me? I'm afraid I will feel something like a whore having these men touch me like this, no matter what the greater good. I'm afraid you will think of me as a whore, when I have spent my whole life to not allow this sort of thing to happen. I couldn't bear it."

"I would never think of you that way. We have been together for six months and have managed to keep from having anything more than blow jobs. I have never even gotten your shirt off. Even after tonight, your chastity will still be intact, if only on a technicality." Josef smirked at her, remembering their first night together where she differentiated between truly a virgin and technically a virgin. "Tonight, I want us to think of this as a course of action that is focused on the destruction of our fiend downstairs. You are no whore, and anyone who thinks or says that, is a dead vamp or human. You, tonight only, are an important tool to complete that destruction. But Grace, I have to tell you, I may get very angry as the night progresses. I've told you before, you are more precious than anything I have, and to have to use you like this is detestable to me, even if it is only Karl and Mick. I'm terrified, I'm jealous, I'm disgusted with myself that I couldn't find a better way."

Grace turned in his arms and straddled his legs and evident hard-on. She intentionally pressed her wetness to his rock hardness, and leaned towards his mouth. "Josef, I belong to you only. Whatever else might happen, I belong to you. No matter who might be kissing me, or licking me, or fondling me, or tasting me, it will be you, no one else. For this to work, please remember that anger and jealousy will defeat the power of lust. If I am worried about how you feel about every step of the way, I won't be able to concentrate the power. Please, Josef, slip into the role you used to play, the playboy sex fiend. I am simply an object of desire, and you, Karl, and Mick are playing with me. It's group sex without the intercourse part. Josef, when I touch your mind, I need to feel your desire, your lust, and your hunger for me. Otherwise, it will be impossible for me to concentrate like I need to. I'll feel dirty and defiled rather than desired and longed for. "

"How about we start with a practice run? We'll bring Karl, Mick and Beth in here and we start the sharing before we ever leave the room? We should also do a minimum blood exchange between you and them so you can communicate with them." Josef reigned in his unhelpful emotions and took control of the situation. He did not want Grace to feel anything other than loved and wanted. Anything less was unacceptable.

Grace responded, passion and excitement in her voice. "Yes, we need to get this show on the road. I think we have left them outside long enough. But I want you to be holding me the way you were earlier. Holding me against your chest, fingering my wetness, giving them a full view of what we have to look forward to. I don't have any experience in this, except what I have read in books, so make it as sexy and nasty as you know how. For me, that will be a genuine turn on, as I hope it would be for them. Pain, roughness, and nasty- that is what I'm in the mood for. Can you do that?"

Josef laughed deeply, his voice choked with desire. "Yes, but since Kelly is gone and we have no one to answer the door, I think you should be leaning against the bar over there while I let them in. Then I will come to you and assume that position. Ok?"

Grace could tell that Josef was getting more and more excited about the possibilities of the evening once she had given him permission to enjoy himself and allow her to enjoy herself.

"Good. I'll go restart the music. But keep in mind Josef, we cannot remain in this room for much longer. Marcus will only gain in strength the closer to sunset it gets." Josef nodded his agreement and went to open the door to Mick, Beth, and Karl. Their nervousness was apparent right away, and Josef said some words, much the same as the conversation he and Grace had just covered. Both men were dressed in Khakis and long sleeved button down shirts with the sleeves rolled up. They were clean and Grace could scent the sandalwood they had showered with. Beth wore a royal blue dress that slid down her shoulders leaving her neck and cleavage showing. It was very short and she had on matching blue high heels. It was a dress to be fucked in, she knew as did everyone else. Josef's talk about what would happen next and that everyone should relax and enjoy themselves seemed to help ease the tension. Grace turned away from setting the music and started to walk towards them. Her hips swayed to the sexy slow bass of Barry White, her long creamy legs walked steadily towards them in her very high heels. Both men's mouths dropped open and their erections hardened to the point of pain as she sashayed towards them. Grace went to Josef and leaned her back towards him while he encircled her with his arms. One of his hands meandered down her body, stroking her pussy while his eyes watched his friends' hands twitch wanting it to be their hands that wandered her body.

"Friends, thank you for joining us this evening. We don't have much time to spend here in the room. Marcus, while not gaining in strength, continues to hold steady, even without food. We need to get started immediately. I have to admit Grace's dress is an amazing aphrodisiac, especially as it shows off her assets most desirably. Beth's has the same effect I think. I invite each of you to take a small taste of her exquisite blood, while she takes a little of yours. It will allow you to talk to Grace and she talk to you in your head. She already knows what you are thinking, and with the blood exchange she will be able to talk back to you. You can understand why we have kept this ability a secret, and a secret it must stay. Agreed?"

The two men and one woman agreed to the blood exchange and the secret. Before proceeding, Josef held his glistening fingers up to Grace's mouth and asked her to lick them clean. It was a small part of the kink he was already starting. Watching Grace lick her juices off of Josef's fingers, all three moved towards the erotic goddess standing in front of them. Grace held her wrists up for each of them to drink from.

Josef warned his friends, "Just take a small amount. Her blood is like nothing you have ever had and you will want to take much more than we can spare right now, but we can't take too much and weaken Grace to where she cannot take on Marcus. A simple taste is all you need right now. Understand?"

Both men could smell the sweet and spicy nature of her blood and the sharpness of her arousal. They were almost beside themselves with desire. Grace was absorbing their ardor and was being overcome with their passion herself. For the blood exchange she sat on the couch. They each took a wrist, smelling the skin and blood beneath their fangs, and then bit simultaneously causing Grace to cry out in pleasure tinged with pain while they sipped her blood. Her own arousal amplified as she felt the blood leave her body and each man's body hardened even further at the blood entering their mouths. The heat in the room threatened to set fire to the clothing of all the partners. Josef pulled Karl and Mick off Grace, unlatching them from her wrists. Karl sealed his wound by licking her wrist. Mick left his open and encouraged Beth to take of Grace's blood into her mouth. Beth took a couple of sips of the warm thick blood and backed away while Mick sealed the wound. Knowing things were becoming explosive, Josef decided to stir things even further before they left the room. Grace's head was lying back along the sofa, her eyes closed and her faced flushed, cream flowing out of her hot sheath as her excitement continued to escalate. Josef offered each man a taste of her flowing cum, while her head continued to lean back her body and mind being taken over by desire and passion. Josef gently uncrossed her legs, separating them enough for each man to kneel between her legs. Mick went down on his knees first but before actually touching Grace, he looked questioningly at Josef.

"Are you sure you aren't going to stake me for this? You've never allowed another man near Grace, much less touching, and sure as hell not doing this. Are you sure Josef?"

"Grace and I have discussed this, and in order to take on Marcus she needs to have as much sexual power as possible. She needs to be positively drunk with it, but not have climaxed until it is time to take down Marcus. Believe me Mick, best friend or not, after tonight you touch her again I'll do more than stake you. You know you want her, in every way possible, and this is your one chance. I am allowing you and Karl to continue to develop the heat we can all feel present now. I'll stop you before things go too far. As we discussed earlier, intercourse is out of the question. And if something starts that I don't think I can live with, or that Grace will be unable to deal with, I will stop you." Josef's jealousy and fear of the situation had been replaced with hard-as steel-confidence and control.

Grace lifted her head and opened her eyes. "You guys are doing a great job of killing such a great buzz. This is not making me happy. And trust me, tonight is _all _about making me happy so I can go kill the bad guys. Either get with the program or get out. Josef will not allow anything bad to happen. Trust me on this too, he will not allow me to get hurt or be uncomfortable." Grace leaned forward and took Mick's head in her hands and looked him in the eyes, pulling him towards her, kissing him on the lips. She pressed her lips to his, sucking on his lower lip, forcing his mouth open to receive her eager tongue. Soon they were both battering each other's mouths, Mick groaned as he pulled Grace gently off the couch and onto the floor with him. Their hands were crawling all over each other, Grace pulling at Mick's shirt so she could feel his chest leaving it half unbuttoned and untucked. She licked her way up Mick's neck and sunk her teeth in drawing his blood. Mick bucked his hips into her wanting more and more. When she had enough of his blood, she tested it by speaking in his mind, _"Mick can you hear me?"_

"_Wow! Yes, I can hear you." _Mick was stunned and unimaginably turned on_._ Looking at Josef one more time, taking him at his word, Mick moved down Grace's body to her sopping wet pussy and buried his face between her legs.

Grace moaned as Mick began licking her wet pussy. It was unbelievable how wonderful she felt. She was also winding up so tight she feared she might go off too soon. Small and medium ripples were already starting._ "Good. I'll take from Karl next."_

Grace gently brought Karl to her mouth briefly and took a small portion of his blood, and again he bucked his hardness into her body making her crave the completion of their sex acts. Grace tested with Karl next even while he was thrusting against her thigh while Mick was licking her wetness.

"_Karl, can you hear me?"_ Grace asked as her voice and body responded to all the sexuality pulsing in the room.

"_Yeah Grace. This is amazing! It's going to be hard not to fuck you over the next few hours."_ Karl was amazed at the mind speak thing and his desire for Grace just climbed higher.

"_Try it and Josef will tear your heart out, friend or not." _Grace laughed in his head, leaving little hiccups in his head.

"_I know. And I would never disrespect you or him that way. I love you both too much."_

"_That's good to hear Karl. I'll do something special for you tonight."_

Beth nervously approached Grace. She wasn't sure what to do. Josef kindly took Beth's wrist and held it to Grace's mouth while Grace's dark eyes stared into Beth's cornflower blue ones. Her tiny teeth punctured Beth's wrist sending a shockwave through Beth. Beth felt herself orgasm immediately and pulled gently away from Grace's mouth as Grace released her. Grace licked Beth's wrist and closed the bite mark, smiling languidly at Beth. Karl was now licking at Grace's pussy when Beth surprised them all. Still watching Grace's dark eyes, Beth asked Josef quietly if she too could lick Grace's juices before they moved on. Grace licked her lips, passion brimming in her body as Karl moved away and Beth sat between her sprawled legs.

"_Beth, are you sure? What happened to the 'line' you didn't want to cross?"_ Grace spoke in her mind.

"_I guess I just passed it. Are you ok with this?"_ Beth asked, concerned that maybe Grace didn't want it.

"_In a way this is even better than the guys. It's unexpected, but good."_ Grace was already so drunk on desire and passion, having Beth part her folds with her tongue and without fail hit that little nub, pushed her desire and her body far enough that she screamed out.

Suddenly, a_ **"STOP!"**_ reverberated in their heads and in shock they rolled off of Grace as a unit, panting even though they didn't have to. "As much as I sincerely want to continue this here, I'm getting to close to the edge. While I would never consider our time spent a waste we are about to lose sight of our goal if we don't move this downstairs. All of you get redressed and look as proper as possible while I readjust my dress and fix my makeup. We leave in two minutes. And stop your whining. I know you are all as hard as a rock, and the lack of release has become painful. Beth and I feel much the same. We have our own constantly throbbing ache, and can't let go until we are with Marcus. Once we are downstairs and restart our pleasures, then everyone can get their release. I am getting very impatient. Ok?"

She walked over to Beth, leading her to the mirror nearby to readjust their dressed, hair and makeup. Grace started talking to her in her mind. _"You were about to send me over the edge. It was too much and I had to stop all of it for a short time. It wasn't you I was stopping as much as stopping everyone. I love you sweetie."_ And Grace leaned into Beth, kissing her on the lips, their mouths parting where Grace could taste herself on Beth's lips. It was a remarkable sensation. She had never in her life considered a woman as a lover, but for this night she would welcome the surprise. _"We share our blood, we share our bodies for tonight only. May I have a taste of you, and you taste yourself from my lips?" _Grace asked carefully in Beth's mind. The guys were all standing behind watching the two women. Of course, they were getting to see the best of the best, two women who had never been touched by another woman enjoying themselves with each other. It's like something out of Women Gone Wild IX.

Beth blushed as she answered Grace. "Just asking caused more ripples to pour through me. Take your taste Grace. We won't have another chance for this level of intimacy." Beth spoke out loud letting everyone in the room in on the conversation.

Sitting on her knees in front of the still standing Beth, Grace slid a graceful finger through the wet folds and into Beth's channel. Beth gasped as Grace added a second finger, bending them downward stretching Beth and cupping her creamy liquid in her fingers. Beth and Grace's eyes never left each other. As Grace removed her fingers, Beth moaned and started to sway while Mick went behind her in case she fell. Grace took the cream covered fingers and brought them to her mouth, just as Josef had done before with her own juices. She licked Beth's cum off her fingers, slowly delighting in the taste, similar yet different from her own, as Beth leaned into Grace to taste herself on Grace's lips. It was very erotic for everyone present.

The men all groaned around the two women, barely able to contain themselves, their erections painfully hard. Once they got downstairs, it might not take too long to bring this to closure.

Josef slid her body along his and she spoke to him through their mind connection. He led her away from the room and towards the dungeon, Karl leading the way with Mick and Beth covering their backs. Josef walked beside Grace holding her hand, fingers intertwined. The smell of sex and sin surrounded the small party.

"_Josef. I need this to end. I need the release. It is becoming agonizing; I'm sure you are feeling it as well. We go down, walk though Marcus's cell to provide his mind a serious distraction, spread all the arousal scents around, and then we go get busy in the other room. I want __you__ licking my pussy and sucking my clit downstairs. Even fucking me, or having me suck you off, whatever you want, I want. I am yours to do with what you will. But, you are the one to bring me, please. No more sharing in that sort of way. While this experiment has been wildly successful in a hypersexual sort of way, the culmination of this orgasm will be extremely powerful. I need you and your legendary sexual skills to push me over the edge. Do you understand?"_

"_I got it Gracie. Legendary, huh? I like that. Karl and Mick can still play minor roles but the rest of your body belongs to me, it is now about you and me. But the fucking and making love, we save that for our wedding night, our night, our honeymoon, where I won't have share with anyone."_

_Grace sexily teased him back, her voice still deep and throaty from desire. "That is fine, but you better rest up in your freezer, because after tonight you won't be able to fuck me enough to satisfy me. I don't want gentle, I want rough banging against the wall sort of thing."_

"_I hear a challenge there and I accept. You always said you wanted to pass out from so many orgasms. Consider the test of my skills accepted." _The smirking between the two and their little private conversation was lighting up the hallway, and certainly keeping everyone guessing. Here they were, walking into a very dangerous situation, and they could hardly contain their laughter.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: See previous comments in Chapter 12. Chapter again is rated a strong M with multi- person sexual situations. While you will miss more than just sex if you skip this chapter, you can probably catch up in the next chapter. Italics is mind-to-mind speaking. Suspend your belief, and enjoy the ride! And…here…we…go….

**Crimson and Blood**

**Chapter 13**

_This bloody road remains a mystery.  
This sudden darkness fills the air.  
What are we waiting for?  
Won't anybody help us?  
What are we waiting for?  
We can't afford to be innocent  
stand up and face the enemy.  
It's a do or die situation - we will be invincible._

This shattered dream you cannot justify.  
We're gonna scream until we're satisfied.  
What are we running for? We've got the right to be angry.  
What are we running for when there's nowhere we can run to anymore?  
We can't afford to be innocent  
stand up and face the enemy.  
It's a do or die situation - we will be invincible.  
And with the power of conviction there is no sacrifice.  
It's a do or die situation - we will be invincible.

_Invincible, Pat Benatar_

The closer they came to Marcus' cell, the more the levity disappeared. At the entrance, Josef pulled Grace into his arms protectively and kissed her forehead. _"If you get any kind of bad feeling you let me know and we'll get you out of that room."_

"_I hope I haven't misjudged the situation. I still feel malevolent energy raining heavily off of Marcus, and that is our main weapon. The room is practically full of it, and if he was human he would have drowned long ago. I love you Josef. Let's get the team and go in."_

"_It's going to be fine. Between the sexual and loving power you carry, the allure if you will, I think we will be fine. I have faith in you Grace."_ He kissed her again, this time on the lips as the guard team joined Josef, Karl, Beth, and Mick to surround Grace in a circle of protection.

The guard opened the triple thick titanium and silver lined door and the entourage entered the cell with Marcus on the longer side of the room, chained tightly to the wall with titanium reinforced silver chains. The cell was made of several thicknesses of cement block on three walls, enough to keep even the strongest of vampires within the walls. There was one wall with a built in one way viewing glass. The glass had been made specifically to withstand breakage, although it was the weakest point in the room. Even though he had not been fed or allowed a freezer during his captivity, he was still very strong. Grace could feel his malevolence increase ten-fold as they entered the room, until she stepped through the guards bringing her up front and center of the group. Suddenly the air in the room changed from hate-filled decay to lust-centered overflow, directed entirely at Grace, the sensation assaulting her senses, but she held her ground and kept her ice-cold façade firm. She was not afraid of this frail pitiful monster of a man. He had failed in his attempts to procure her for decades. It was time to twist his mind one final time and then complete the actions to destroy him completely. She looked him in the eye with indifference, head held high, her voice deep and dangerously cold.

"You, Marcus of 1000 years, have been found guilty of attempted kidnapping and murder. You will die tonight, within the next few minutes, without the triumph of winning your prize. This is your final chance to view your sought after treasure. Look closely at what was so close to your possession. Smell the scent of other men on what you desired. Know how they touched what you value so highly, how they took the true gift of a virgin vampire. I will never be touched by you. You will never taste my magical blood. Look at my visible breasts through the material; see the mark on my neck that a better man than you gave me, see the juices that glisten on my legs caused by the excitement brought by others. Your efforts were for naught. There will never be another like me for you to hunt. I, along with the Council of Elders, condemn you to death."

Marcus was visibly stirred by having Grace so close and aroused, not by him as he felt it should have been, but by others of lesser lineage and stature. He moved quickly to grab her, touch her, drink even a taste of her blood but the chains held him in place. Even as the guards and Josef moved to protect her, she used the power of her mind to slam Marcus' body against the cement wall, leaving an indentation of his body in the cinderblock. She used so much power against him that most were surprised as he crumbled to the ground barely conscious.

"_Josef. Change of plans. He is nearly unconscious. Bring my father in here now to take his head! I will continue to hold him imprisoned against the wall. We'll need the cleaners too."_ Grace's voice was urgent.

"_You can hold him there from the other room. Please let Mick and Karl accompany you there safely!"_

"Wait! He is stronger than I thought. Get everyone out of the room. NOW!"

Grace had underestimated Marcus' strength and lust as he lunged for her again, straining the chains to their maximum strength. She held up her hands in defense and froze him temporarily where he was. He had not been unconscious but certainly had been injured in her initial assault. Josef was tolerating no more and picked Grace up and raced from the room telling everyone else to get out as well.

"_Now that he knows I am here, we need to get busy. And we need someone, the cleaners perhaps, to bring us an incendiary grenade. Immediately! He has not been weakened as much as we hoped. We need to do our little performance, I'll blow the glass out as I climax and pin him to the wall with glass. It's going to take a huge amount of concentration and power on my part to appreciate your work, come to a climax and also try to kill the guy next door. Once the glass is blown, we need to evacuate and someone needs to annihilate him with the fire grenade. Josef, we need some back up too, in case I mess up and don't get him pinned or even better beheaded with the glass. By the way everyone, I'm speaking to all of you at the same time. And I can bridge between you so you are able to speak to each other as well. He cannot read minds but can probably read lips and can certainly hear us of course."_

"_I can stay behind and throw the grenade. I know them and have done something like this before." _Karl said confidently. As Grace had told Josef earlier, Karl was fond enough of her, even loved her enough, to make whatever sacrifices would be required to protect her.

"_Karl- it is too much to ask." _Grace's voice was filled with love and fear for the man willing to risk his life to protect her.

"_It makes sense Grace. I'll already be here and I know how to use them. I think we even have some in the arsenal. I'll send someone to get them. Grace, I know you don't want me to, and that you are afraid I'll get hurt, but I would do anything for you. This is but a small sacrifice to protect you, which is my sworn duty. Besides, I have no intention of dying in here with this monster. I'll need fresh blood as soon as I escape the inferno so I can heal."_

"_You can have mine._ " Grace said, immediately without concern for herself.

Karl looked at Josef with concern and turned back to Grace. _"Grace, we have taken more than we should have already. You are likely to be unconscious after all this anyway. Josef will provide me with all the freshies I can use, ok? You are no one's freshie Grace. You are too special for that. Just know that I love you, and I am willing to die for you. But today is not that day."_

Karl and Josef went out into the hallway to quickly arrange the final things. Josef quietly started sharply reeling off orders. The hallway was to be cleared but the guards should be ready close by if needed. Valentine should be prepared to go in for the kill if necessary. He asked Kelly to be sure there were 5 robes available when they came out. There was no telling what sort of disarray they might exit the room in. The doctor should be at the door prepared with gurneys for potentially two patients—Grace and Karl. Grace would probably collapse after using so much energy and Karl would be burned. The doctor needed to be prepared for both. Freshies should be immediately available to heal Karl. There should be fresh blood in their room for Grace since when she awoke--Josef refused to consider the idea that this might kill her-- she would need some. At the same time Karl was ordering one of the guards to bring him two incendiary devices from the arsenal. He was to knock on the door to deliver them.

The two men returned to the room, the final orders delivered. Josef spoke up. _"We need to get going. He knows we are here. More to the point, he knows Grace is here." _A knock on the door interrupted Josef as a guard brought in two of the incendiary grenades and handed them to Karl, who took them with the confidence of a man used to battle. _"Hard to recreate the mood from upstairs, especially fast, but we really need to get started. Grace, do you have any ideas?"_

Grace looked at each man, licking her lips as she decided what to do. They were all so gorgeous in their own way, and they each loved her in their own way. Although she belonged to only one, tonight she belonged to all three. And Beth was there. Beth needed everyone's protection as she was not as invincible as everyone else was, or at least believed they were.

Grace looked over her shoulder at Marcus who was still straining against the chains, knowing she was nearby, able to smell her, almost taste her in his obsession. Fortunately, the strain on the chains was weakening him as his energy became more depleted with the silver and his own exertions. It was time. She turned to Josef, looking apologetic. _"Baby I know we talked about something else happening here, but we need more than that at this point. Do you trust me? Do you love me?"_

Josef looked at her, trying to understand what she was proposing, but decided in the end that it didn't matter. _"I trust you completely and will support whatever you decide to do. I love you absolutely without doubt or uncertainty. Do what you need to do and I will protect you."_

She nodded her head and started to undo the blood red crimson dress she was wearing. She started at the snap at the top and slowly unrolled it, letting the cloth fall to the floor in a crimson pool, exposing first one perfect breast with hardened nipple and then another matching one. Soon her stomach and navel were exposed and with a final breath she let the barest of cloth drop displaying her bare womanhood to these men and Beth, looking very much a Venus de Milo with red blood at her feet instead of open shell. She keenly felt the lust in the air spike Grace left her high heeled shoes on. She felt very sexy as she walked towards the bed naked in high heels, all eyes on her. It had always been a fantasy of hers, and while in her fantasy intercourse with several men was included, there would be no intercourse today. But there were still a lot of things left open to enjoy. She could almost forget about the monster on the other side of the glass. She paused for effect, noticing their stunning hard-on's were back and tenting their pants quite impressively. And while as vamps they did not need to breathe, she couldn't help but see all three men's chests moving up and down fast and deep. She before she reached the bed, she went to Josef, swaying her hips and allowing the other two men and Beth the full view of her exquisite body. Grace reached up to Josef and brought his mouth down to hers, devouring his mouth as he devoured hers, their love poured between them, despite the circumstances.

Grace finally broke the kiss from Josef and went to sit on the bed. "Karl, can you drop your pants for me? I'd like to taste you." They were no longer mind speaking since it would actually be helpful for Marcus' sick mind to hear their plans and responses to just drive him further out of his mind and make him that much weaker.

Karl gasped and looked at Josef for direction. "Go ahead Karl. Don't keep the lady waiting." Josef's permission was all it took for Karl to act on the request.

"And Mick, while Karl is above me letting me bring him off, I want you to begin making love to Beth, rough or easy, dealer's choice, whatever will create the most passion for you both. Beth, my mouth will be obviously busy, but once it isn't you are free to entertain yourself as you wish."

Both Karl and Josef started to move towards the bed where Grace lay naked except for her shoes, prepared to take a half naked Karl in her mouth. Then she turned to Josef. "Josef, my love. You know what I want from you. Man up lover. Show me what you can do." Her legs were hanging off the side of the bed with her once-again dripping pussy at the edge so Josef could access her fully. Her excitement grew as Josef kneeled between her legs, pulling each leg over his shoulders, bringing his mouth to her opening.

Karl pulled himself up to straddle her face and placed his raging hard-on in her mouth. From her experience with Josef, she knew she could do well by Karl. He was almost as well endowed as Josef, so she was confident he would be pleased that she could take him fully. She found her own body responding to him filling her mouth. She could already taste the salty pre-cum at his tip. She started to lick it off of Karl's tip, circling it with her tongue, a little light pressure alternating with harder pressure, pushing into the little slit at the very tip, causing him to jerk slightly. Using her sensitive tongue, she sought out the pulsing vein that ran the length of his hardness and followed it from the base, requiring her to take him entirely in her mouth where she could feel him hit the back of her throat. Then she slowly moved her pointed tongue all the way up the vein, listening to Karl's throaty moan. Her hands were tracing similar patterns across his bare chest… twisting and scratching at his nipples and then dragging her nails down his chest, mirroring the same motion she was using on his dick with her tongue. She felt him start to fall against her as he got lost in the sensation, holding himself up against the headboard. Her head was cushioned and raised by the pillows behind her. Her body was rapidly responding, knowing she could make a two hundred year old vampire moan and almost collapse with a stroke of her tongue. Heady stuff. She continued her experimentation, bringing Karl into her mouth fully and then sliding it out again, his own cum mixed with her saliva providing the wetness to make the journey from the back of her throat to the tips of her lips smooth. Her teeth lightly scraped his cock as she went down and back up again, creating a rougher sensation. Karl was groaning and whimpering as if he was in pain, but she thought pain was not the sensation he was feeling. Now that she had this movement held in her mind, she added a deep suction. She slid him down her throat with her tongue following the vein and as she pulled him back again she provided a deep suction all the way back up again. Karl cried out, calling her name, crying for more. She made the same maneuver again and again until Karl was twitching and thrusting hard into her mouth. "Grace, I'm going to come very soon. You should just finish me off with your hand and be done. You don't want me to come in your mouth."

Grace temporarily released Karl from her mouth, holding him off to the side while continuing to stroke him. She could see Karl was very tense and wholly aroused. He was gasping for air as if he actually needed it. "No Karl. I _want_ you to come in my mouth. As you get closer to your climax, and I can't go fast enough for you -it's a little hard to do in this position- then you pick up the speed and pound into my mouth. I want to feel you burst into my mouth and I want to swallow your precious seed. So don't even think about pulling out." Grace pulled Karl back into her mouth and resumed her pulling and sucking, from the back of her throat to the tip of his cock, over and over until Karl was talking loudly in his native language. He took the back of her head and bent it forward so he could get more depth and speed. A few more strokes like that with Grace's beautiful lips wrapped around his huge shaft, with him providing his own speed and depth by controlling Grace's mouth, caused him to scream out as he poured into her mouth. She swallowed everything he gave her and then sucked a little more off before it got too sensitive for Karl. Once she had licked him clean, he fell off to the side of her. It was then that she realized both Mick and Josef had ceased their ministrations to jealously watch her and Karl's display.

Grace lean to the side and gave Karl a deep and tender kiss, before sitting up to get things restarted.

"I hope you enjoyed the show, boys. Josef, you probably noticed how much I enjoyed that by the extra wetness, or were you too busy watching? Mick, you need to get busy with Beth. I need Beth soon."

"Well, Karl was making so much noise I wanted to see what the cause was. Things looked very intense between you two." Josef spoke up, jealousy and almost fear in his voice.

"Yes, Karl was doing his job, getting me that much closer to my own powerful climax. How about the two of you work towards the same thing?"

"_Josef- I'm very close so it shouldn't take much from even one as legendary as you, practically a waste of your skills I would think. Remember jealousy and anger are going to set us back, not keep us moving the little bit forward we have left. If I wasn't trying to hold back, I would have come many times over. I think you can finally bring me to that place. Please Josef. It is one night, and unless you want it, it will never happen again. I am yours, and yours only. Remember that, my love."_

Josef looked at Grace, taking in the flush across her face and body, her body splayed in front of him, waiting for him to bring her to the final dangerous orgasm. Trusting him to provide her the release she had been holding back all day. It was time for him to let go of his jealousy and ego, and focus on the woman he loved who was willing to be used in this way to save us all.

"_I'm with you now, baby. Let's get this finished. Karl has the grenades in hand and is ready to make his sacrifice. You have been sacrificing all day. It is time for me to step up. I'm sorry I lost focus. I love you."_

"_Thank you Josef. Remember, with the power of conviction, there is no sacrifice. I'm bringing everyone online now. Mick has already prepared Beth and is ready to start drilling into her, which I sense will bring her to orgasm quickly. And if Karl can get behind me and help prop me up, it will let me direct the glass to the appropriate target. Josef, you do what you need to, but build it up with what you feel coming from me, the ultimate pleasure should be forceful enough. Are the hallways clear outside? Are freshies waiting to heal Karl? Marcus is watching us wondering what we are up to. We need to hurry."_

Josef responded as he took his position_. "Baby, everything is handled. Concentrate on your job. We'll do ours."_

Before she finished her thoughts, Josef was kneeling once again between her legs and began his lovemaking. He separated her shaved folds and found her clit on the first touch, sucking and biting her sensitive bud as she squirmed and moved under his ministrations. He moved one arm to her hips to hold her in place, where she was unable to move. Josef continued to suck her clit, feeling how unbearable the sensation was becoming for Grace. He started licking between her folds, pushing his tongue as far into her sheath as possible. Unable to move, Grace started to cry out, screaming Josef's name, whimpering and sobbing softly as her body was about to give up the tension it had held onto all day.

Before Mick started drilling into Beth, she positioned herself perpendicular to Grace so she could be kissing her while Mick took her from behind. Beth and Grace started experimenting in their kissing, gentle and rough, tender and deep. Beth was having a hard time kissing Grace all the while being pumped from behind by Mick. There was just too much sensation and she loved every moment of it. Mick reached around her up and reached the hard sensitive nub and rubbed it hard with his thumb, feeling the ripples in her stomach flowing down through her channel. By now, Beth was whimpering and moaning into Grace's mouth. Mick tried to sense when Grace would come for Josef, and time Beth's orgasm for the same time. He would have to pull Beth away as Grace climaxed to make sure Grace could focus.

Josef could feel the anguish linked to the completely full body of his love and decided now was the time. He took a long lick from her perineum to her clit, swallowing down her overwhelming fluids as he went. Josef looked up from between her legs at Grace as she just moved her head from side to side sobbing as her need for release grew. Josef sucked down on her clit as he shoved three fingers into her dripping passage. Grace knew she couldn't hold on much longer and pulled herself up, signally to the others it was time. Mick pulled Beth gently back, ready to bring her to her own released at the same time as Grace reached hers. Josef sucked again and again on her clit while his fingers moved in time in her virginal channel. Her agitation continued to grow and one more pull on her clit with a bite from his fangs finally threw her over the edge. She came screaming loudly, remembering to push all that power outwards towards the glass observation window

The window blew outward towards the unprepared vampire, with a large piece of glass severing his head from his body while the rest of the glass pinned his body to the concrete wall. Without looking at the damage, Josef swept Grace up and sped out of the room with Mick carrying Beth immediately behind, using their vampire speed to get to safety quickly. As soon as the door closed behind them, Karl tossed the incendiary grenades and took cover behind the bed. Both rooms were completely engulfed in flames, although the further away from the grenades, the fewer flames there were.

Grace was crying on Josef's shoulders, waiting to find out what happened to Karl. By sheer will-power she refused to collapse until she knew. Her vision was darkening and the pain in her head explosive, but she hung on. Kelly covered Grace with the robe immediately, as she did Beth. Mick took another robe and wrapped it around himself. The fire security people were already in the observation room putting out the fire, and found Karl burned but alive. He had used what amounted to meager protection behind the metal bed. They carried him out and Josef carried Grace to him, covered now in her robe. "Karl, Karl. Can you hear me? I want you to take some of my blood. It will help you heal more than a regular freshies. Please Karl, you did this to save me, let me do this to save you. Josef won't let you take too much."

"Grace." Karl's voice was distorted and rough having inhaled some much smoke and fire. "You are nobody's freshie. But if it is ok with Josef, I will take some to help boost the waiting freshies. You are the most beautiful and the bravest woman I have ever had the pleasure to know. Is Marcus dead?"

Grace sobbed and handed him her wrist while Josef held her up, checking her pulse to make sure there wasn't too much blood being taken. Josef spoke up as he held the seriously weakened Grace, who was staying conscious just enough to feed Karl. "Yes, Karl. Marcus is nothing but a pile of ashes. Even once Grace's glass explosion took off his head, he continued to try to morph into another version of himself. Those grenades were the final coup de'grace. Thank you for your sacrifice. Karl, her pulse is weakening. I need to you let her go now. We can already see the improvement in your burns. The doctor and the freshies are standing by. They will take you to your room. We'll see you at the wedding tomorrow night, ok?"

Karl reluctantly let go of Grace's wrist and let them carry him away. She wanted to stay with him, but she would just be a distraction from the healing he needed and she needed desperately to take her medicine before she collapsed completely. Before Josef took her upstairs, the doctor handed her the pills and some water, and hooked her up to an IV to push fluids, along with a transfusion of strong vampire blood taken from her father and Josef earlier, and some fast acting anti-nausea meds which would keep her unconscious for a while so she could recover. Kelly carried the IV pole while Josef carried a now unconscious Grace upstairs. The doctor would take care of Karl's burns first and return to Grace. Everyone was concerned that Grace could actually wither away from such a dramatic use of her power, but at least she was just unconscious and not dead. Not yet.

Kelly had anticipated their needs and had two full pitchers of fresh blood on a warming tray, a side of fruit, and another pitcher of water. Josef gently laid Grace on the already turned down bed. He knew they had taken too much of her precious blood today, a little puncture here and little bite there. Plus feeding Karl after the fire had gone completely too far. She was so generous with her blood to those she cared about that it left her exhausted and weakened. All three of them had taken advantage of her big heartedness, and stolen--that was the only word for it-- her magical blood. They were greedy for it, and once you had tasted it you were insatiable. That combined with the powerful climax and killing of Marcus was too much. He would be lucky if Grace survived the trauma, but he would do whatever necessary, including turning her now if that was required. Josef decided she was not going to share her blood with others again excepting him of course. It just left people craving it, which could be dangerous to her in the end.

Josef lay close to Grace, wishing he could warm her shock induced cold body and brought the blankets and down comforters over her, carefully leaving the arm with the IV out. Maybe she didn't need comfort, but he certainly did. He had allowed three of his most trusted friends, maybe his only friends, to do things to her that were not for them to do. While he could make himself crazy with the images of the day, he was a practical man and he knew they had done what was required at the time. Now she was back in his arms and that was where she would stay. No one else would EVER touch her again, unless they decided together they wanted to invite someone to join them. She seemed to enjoy multiple sex partners, as well as pain. If she was anyone else he would have no struggle with it, but he would need a while before he could think about that.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

**Crimson and Blood**

**Chapter 14**

_Oh when the sunshine beckons to ya  
And your wings begin to unfold  
the thoughts you bring and the songs you sing  
are gonna keep me from the cold?_

_And if the sword is among ya  
and its words may wound my soul  
you can fill me up with what you've got  
cos my heart's been keeping old._

_She is love  
and her ways are high and steep  
She is love  
and I believe her when she speaks.  
Love  
and her ways are high and steep  
She is love  
and I believe, I do believe her when she speaks._

_You're in all my thoughts of passion  
And the dreams of my delight  
Whatever stirs my mortal frame  
will you keep it warm at night?_

_I don't know where you come from  
no I haven't got a clue  
All I know is I'm in love  
with someone who loves me too._

_She Is Love, Oasis_

* * *

At 12:01am on Josef and Grace's wedding day, Marcus turned to dust.

At 12:15am Karl was beginning to slowly heal, by taking some of Grace's blood.

At 12:20am Grace collapsed unconscious.

At 6:00am the doctor removed the IV and transfusions. Grace remained unconscious.

* * *

Josef never left her side once he placed Grace in the bed they shared. The doctor came and went between Karl and Grace, monitoring their progress. Grace never stirred even with the IV was removed. There were no monitors required, as all the vampires could sense her pulse and blood pressure without problem.

At 9:00am a soft knock came on the door.

Josef tiredly called for Beth to enter. A showered and rested Beth walked into the room, questions and even a hint of fear easily read on her face.

"How is she, Josef?" She whispered.

"She hasn't woken yet. It's been almost 9 hours Beth! What if she never wakes up? I couldn't go through that again. God, Beth…what am I going to do?" Anguish filled Josef's voice and Beth's heart went out to him.

Beth answered him, her voice strong and specific, taking charge where Josef was clearly unable. "Josef, you are going to drink whatever blood you need and then you are going to get in your freezer for at least six hours. Your wedding night is tonight. I refuse to believe that I won't get to wear that gorgeous crimson dress, and that anything less than the perfect wedding Grace and I planned will happen tonight. So, get your tired ass out of that bed and move it."

"I can't leave her…" Josef was near tears.

"Nonsense! You will do as I say. She will not wake up alone. I will stay with her, never leaving her side until you wake up again. If she wakes up while you are asleep, I'll get you. Come on Josef. No worst-case thinking. This is your wedding day. You have to take care of yourself. I'll take care of Grace while you do."

Josef sighed, knowing Beth was right. His thinking would be clearer and pain would be less if he was rested. Josef gently kissed Grace before he reluctantly pulled himself out of the bed. He silently gave Beth a kiss on her temple, while she took his place in the bed. He looked at Beth lying next to Grace, tenderness and grief showing in his eyes. He knew if anyone would take care of Grace it was Beth. Other than his own, Grace was in the only hands he would entrust her with. Josef went to the mini-blood bar that Kelly set up in their room and drank a glass of fresh blood, taking it with him while he half-heartedly walked into his hidden freezer room. He left the door open so Beth could wake him in case Grace awoke. He noted that his dark black chenille and red silk lined robe hung on the hanger by the freezer. His stripped completely of his stained and soiled clothing and entered his freezer, the ache in his heart the last thing he felt before letting the much needed freezer take him to oblivion.

Beth lay next to Grace, without leaving her for anything, for the entire six hours. Sometimes she would talk to her about the wedding and how excited she was, and sometimes she would read out loud to her. Other times she would lightly doze, her hand gently resting on Grace's chest monitoring her breathing. When Josef rose from the freezer, he wrapped himself in his robe, and went to check on Grace. He found Beth reading one of those trashy novels they both loved, but he found so ironic that a literature or even journalism major would waste their brain power on. He smiled gently at the two women and silently went to shower. His mind was much clearer and he felt much more hopeful. After all, the doctor did not believe this was the same thing as what happened to Sarah. She felt it was more of an exhaustion-induced sleep and that she would rise from it once her body and mind recovered. Whether that would be tonight was anybody's guess.

When he returned freshly showered, smelling of the soap that Grace loved him to use, dressed in loose low cut jeans and a very well worn Van Halen t-shirt, he went to Grace kissing her gently and assessing her pulse and blood pressure. Both were holding steady. Beth had stopped her reading aloud, having the grace to be embarrassed. She knew the amusement Josef felt at her and Grace's shared love of lowbrow books.

"Has anything happened Beth?" Josef asked calmly. He noted that Grace had rolled onto her side facing Beth, and probably Beth's voice.

"She moved slightly as you can tell seeming to respond to my voice. The doctor came by and is convinced that she will pull out of this once she is healed enough inside. She used a tremendous amount of energy and we took a lot of blood from her as well. It is only natural that she would need to sleep." Beth sounded cautiously optimistic. Beth kissed Grace's hair and temple. Through it all it still smelled like flowers. Then she crawled out of the bed carefully allowing Josef to take her place.

Josef made himself comfortable next to Grace and Beth sat on the end of the bed leaning comfortably against the footboard.

"Josef, it is after 3:00pm, do you want to talk about what to do it she isn't awake before the wedding?" Beth's voice was slightly above a whisper, slightly frightened of what Josef's response would be. He was already emotional drained, his response could be volatile, and although she didn't believe he would ever hurt her, it was a little frightening.

Josef turned from watching Grace to look at Beth. "What would you suggest? You know more about the plans that anyone. What is our absolute cut off for a decision to move forward?" The rest had clearly done him good. He was calm and collected, back into the task oriented mode that would be required in this moment.

"Probably another hour or so. The flowers and food arrive at 4:00, makeup and hair people arrive at 5:00. At this point we will have to pay for them whether we use them or not."

Josef snorted scornfully. "I don't care if we have to pay them. If Grace doesn't wake up by the wedding, maybe I can go beat Mick into marrying you and all your hard work won't go to waste."

Beth laughed at Josef's attempt at ironic humor, "Gee, just what I wanted. A shotgun wedding."

"As much as I wanted a double wedding, at this point I think it is a little late." Grace's raw voice suddenly spoke up.

Josef and Beth jumped, Josef jerking his head to see if Grace was really awake. Beth, without her usual elegance scrambled across the bed to Grace. "You're awake!" Beth cried out obviously.

"Apparently so. Just in time to keep the two of you from either canceling my wedding, and hence my wedding night, or giving it away to Beth and Mick in a quickie wedding. I want Beth to have a gorgeous wonderful wedding as well, but we planned this one for us, so she will just have to wait." Grace was teasing them both, her eyes open now, stretching herself alongside Josef's body.

Josef enthusiastically began kissing her face, her lips, her nose, her jaw line, and each eye lid. He couldn't remember ever being so happy, actually giddy at the sound of her voice.

"Are you ok? How do you feel?" Beth asked, partly out of concern and partly wondering if the wedding was on or not.

"Beth, I can still read your mind. I know you are both afraid for me, but no one is going to take this wedding and wedding night away from me. I have waited too long to marry this man, this vampire, my lover." She stroked Josef's face gently, something he had been afraid he would never feel again.

"Are you strong enough, Grace?" Josef was very concerned and she could hear it in his voice.

Grace took his hand in hers, rubbing his knuckles against her lips in that gesture that always soothed him. "I have a lot of vampire blood flowing through me…enough to turn me with those transfusions alone. I feel great. I might be a little weak at first, but I'm sure food and some juice would help that, along with a shower."

Beth got up, a quick kiss to Grace's cheek. "I'm on it, sweetie. I'll send the doctor in as well."

"Thanks Beth. I think Josef and I should talk a bit." Beth knew that talking was not what Grace had in mind, and Josef knew too.

"Ok, but don't take too long. You'll want to shower before the Barbie Girls get here."

Josef raised an eyebrow. "Barbie Girls?"

"Trust me Josef. You don't want to know. It's all good. I'll get you a sandwich… roast beef with miracle whip and cheese?" Beth said laughing. She was almost giggling with excitement and relief.

"The ultimate final meal. Thank you Beth." Grace laughed ironically as Beth left the room.

"Josef, you have been surprisingly quiet during Beth and my banter. Is there something wrong?"

Josef laughed slightly, hardly making a sound. "Baby, there is nothing in the world wrong right now. I was so afraid that you were gone, maybe forever. That I would never hold you again, or share your kiss, or listen to you show me just how poor my education was." He snickered at that. "I was terrified you were gone, and I would be left alone."

"It reminded you of Sarah." She said it as a statement with only sympathy in her voice.

"Yes. You were gone and we had no idea if or when you would wake up. I would die if you never woke up. I was losing hope. I'm sorry." Tears were streaming down Josef's face, his guilt at his admission was overwhelming him.

"Baby, never lose hope. I think it must be the greatest sin against God. We are destined for each other. Whether admitted to or not, we have known that since the night we met. I am alive and with you. Tonight is our wedding night, something I have waited for my whole life. I would never let that go by without you Josef." She kissed him gently, her tongue parting his eager lips slowly, taking his mouth possessively and passionately, stoking the fire that always burned between them. Josef responded enthusiastically, kissing her like she was love itself.

Their kiss was interrupted by a gentle knock on the door, followed by Kelly and Beth. Beth breezily walked in knowing perfectly well what she was interrupting, but her excitement overwhelmed her and she didn't care. Kelly followed more quietly, carrying a tray of food for Grace. Beth brightly smiled and spoke up, updating the very happy couple. "Everything is moving along nicely. But now I have to be a task master, Josef. She needs to eat and shower, the sooner the better. Grace needs to be ready for the Barbie party at 5:00, that's a little more than an hour away. Soon Josef, the groom and the bride need to be separated. You know it's bad luck to see the bride on her wedding day. Since she was unconscious for most of it, we'll pretend the wedding day starts at 5:00pm. Think we can all manage that?" Beth said, flippantly teasing them both mercilessly. She knew they needed as much time as possible to allay Josef's remaining fear and give Grace the time to do so. Kelly handed the sandwich plate to Grace, smiling knowingly, happy her mistress and friend was awake and alright.

Grace took the plate and juice gratefully. "Thank you Kelly. Is there anything I should know about? Beth is practically breathless in her excitement, perhaps you can give me the run down." Josef snickered and looked at Beth who was smiling as well. He thought that smile might never come off her face again.

"Yes, m'am. She's been bouncing around the house like an excited kangaroo. It's proved quite amusing to our little family and guests here. Mr. St. John is quite irritated and amused at the same time if that can be possible." Josef laughed out loud for the first time since yesterday. It was music to Grace's ears. Kelly smiled shyly as Beth gently punched her shoulder teasingly. Kelly continued, "Mr. Valentin and Mr. Karl would like to see Grace. Karl has healed up nicely and will be ready for the wedding."

Grace finished her sandwich and juice, already feeling much better. And knowing everything was coming along nicely in Kelly and Beth's capable hands also helped. "Thank you Kelly. Can you let Karl and my father know I will see them before the wedding, but after I am dressed? You or Beth will bring them to me. I would like to talk to them both at that time. Now, if you will both excuse us, Josef and I have something less than an hour before Beth's generous decree of the wedding day starting at 5:00 when we must part from each other. Thank you both."

Beth and Kelly giggled as they turned to leave at their dismissal. Beth left with the final word. "5:00 Josef. You have to give her up for two hours and then we will give her back into your keeping, forever. I won't knock next time boys and girls…." She giggled louder as she closed the door behind her.

Grace laughed at her little quip at the end, and turned to face Josef, raising her body draped in one of his long dress shirts and straddled Josef's body. They were sitting face to face, inches apart. They stared into each other's eyes, his light blue eyes darkening as her midnight blue eyes turned to obsidian.

"What is it Josef? I can still feel pain mixed with your joy. What is still causing you pain? I'm ok, baby." Her words were a whisper on her breath across his skin.

Josef took a deep breath he didn't need. "Gracie, baby. I still have these images in my mind of last night: other men's hands and bodies touching you, you and Beth surprising us all. I don't know how to get them out of my mind. And I am ashamed, for the first time in hundreds of years, that I had to allow them to touch you that way in order to kill another. The images just fill my head…I've replayed last night over and over in my head while you were unconscious. I am so sorry Grace. I should have found a better way."

"You have nothing to be ashamed or sorry for Josef. I love you, and we did this together to protect me. I can't remove those images for you. I'm sorry about that. But perhaps we can replace them with other images. Of us, together. I love you Josef, and I love you even more for your willingness to share me in order to save me. Besides, it's always been a fantasy for me to be the only woman among several men, so desired that everyone wants me. At some point through the centuries, maybe we can entertain ourselves with more than just the two of us. Of course, my other fantasy is to be completely possessed by a man who loves me completely. I suspect, at least for now, you will be the latter. You are one of the best lovers in the world, Josef. At least that is what rumor would have me believe. How could a woman not be completely satisfied with that? You wanna show me your legendary talents? Beth keeps insisting on a shower for me. Wanna join me before our 5:00 deadline?" The suggestion in her voice was unmistakable as was her desire. It was clear she felt there was nothing to forgive and Josef let his pain and guilt go, feeling lighter than he had in years.

"Well, after today I'm not sure that I'm up to legendary talents but I'll join you and make sure we both get very very clean." Grace smiled wickedly at a relieved Josef as she intertwined their fingers on their way to the shower.

TBC

Don't forget to leave a review! I know people are reading! Thanks.


	15. Chapter 15

**Crimson and Blood**

**Chapter 15**

_I do swear that I'll always be there.  
__I'd give anything and everything and I will always care.  
__Through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow,  
__for better or worse, I will love you with  
__every beat of my heart.  
_

_From this moment life has begun  
__From this moment you are the one  
__Right beside you is where I belong_

_From this moment on  
__I give my hand to you with all my heart  
__Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start  
__You and I will never be apart_

_My dreams came true because of you  
__You're the reason I believe in love  
__And you're the answer to my prayers from up above  
__All we need is just the two of us  
__My dreams came true because of you _

_From this moment as long as I live  
__I will love you, I promise you this  
__From this moment  
__I will love you as long as I live  
__From this moment on._

_From This Moment On, Shania Twain_

Grace stood in front of the mirror, alone for the first time in days. She hoped her reflection represented the reality of just how beautiful she looked on her wedding day. Her hair was perfect as was her makeup. The Barbie party had gone well and they had done their job fantastically. She took in the simple dress that had a few elaborate pieces to it. It was custom designed by her and the dressmaker. She selected a fine English lace for the bodice and a lovely crisp white satin for the gown itself. She had a random pattern of diamonds and rubies attached to the bodice and the white fur trim on the hem. Her veil was a circlet of pearls, interspersed with diamonds and rubies, with diamonds and rubies again randomly sewn into the train length veil. At the center of the circlet hung a large pearl that lay against her forehead. Her hair piled up and over it in ringlets. In some ways she had been extravagant, but in many ways the dress was simple. The bodice was her usual heart shape, displaying her cleavage. It had bone siding and a built in bra. The satin straps came up from the bodice crisscrossing her back. Other than those straps, her dress was completely backless and dipped quite low. The sides of the back was again lined with boning so as not to gap and display too much. She wore long white gloves that came above her elbows. She looked quite elegant she thought.

A quiet knock on the door introduced Karl and her father into the room. They both stood stunned, soaking in her beauty. Valentin, speaking warmer than he ever had before, said "You look just like your mother. Exquisite is the only word for it."

Karl said nothing, but spoke to Grace in her mind. _"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. I love you more than ever at this moment."_

Grace smiled at Karl, speaking aloud as she walked towards him in his perfect tuxedo. "You look like you have recovered well." She straightened his bowtie and then relaxed her hands on his chest in a need to reconnect to a man who had saved her life so many times, at much risk to himself.

"I asked you both here because I have a favor to ask. Valentin, as my father, by rights will be walking me down the aisle. Karl, you are the man who has saved my life even as recently as last night, and is dedicated to both my protection as well as Josef's. I would be honored if you would accompany me as well."

Both Karl and Valentin were surprised, but both were pleased with her decision. By asking Karl to be a part of 'giving her away' in the ancient custom, she bestowed a great honor on him and would forever cement his close and complex relationship with her.

"I would be honored Grace." Karl was thunderstruck at being asked and understood the ramifications. In vampire rights, this bound the two of them even closer together. For this ceremony, there was more care taken in the wording of everything to accommodate what the mortals were used to, but there was no doubt this was one of the most important, if not the single most important step a vampire can take. To play such a role in those rights was significant and quite an honor.

"Excellent. I hear the music starting so we should get positioned. Just let me get my flowers."

Valentin spoke up. "Before we move to the processional, I wanted to give you something from your mother." He opened a flat box that held a twisted double strand of pearls alternating with diamonds. Accompanying them was a matching bracelet and earrings. She was surprised. He had never even given her a birthday present before. "I've had them cleaned and restrung with knots in between each jewel. The catches have been replaced with sturdier more modern ones. May I?" Valentin motioned if he could put the necklace and bracelet on.

"Please Daddy. I'll put the earrings on while you do the necklace, then the bracelet. These are exquisite."

"I bought them for her on our wedding day. It seemed only proper to pass them to you on yours. I love you, even if I have always seemed distant. These belong by rights to you." Valentin's voice cracked with emotion, bringing tears to Grace's eyes at such a display. She blinked her tears away, kissed her father's cheek, turned to check her reflection once again, picked up her flowers, and began to walk out of her room. This was indeed shaping up to be the happiest day of her life.

The two men walked in step with Grace lining up behind the rest of the bridal party. Beth and Mick went down the red carpeted staircase first. The music then changed to the bridal march and Grace with her two escorts would lead her down the staircase and through the guests to Josef at the archway where the ceremony would take place. Early on they had decided to have the wedding in the cavernous living room. With the furniture removed, it would hold enough chairs for everyone, and while it almost never rains in Los Angeles, it would prevent any concerns. The outside housed tables for sitting, eating, and drinking and a wooden dance floor was erected with a live band that played everything. Tents covered each area. The pool area was even lighted and decorated with candles and flowers as was everything else. The entire house and outside was filled with flowers making up Grace's personal scent of jasmine, gardenia, and star gazer lilies.

Josef saw Karl, along with Valentin, escorting Grace. He spoke to her in his mind, _"Including Karl in such a way is perfect, Grace. I am happier than I think I have ever been."_

"_You might find yourself happier when we get through the evening and our wedding night begins. That is the part I look forward to. Giving myself to you completely, forever."_

Grace and Josef both schooled their faces continuing to hide their secret from others. Josef sighed, _"That will be the best part of all, Grace." _She smiled slightly at the joy in his voice. There was no hint of guilt or fear any longer. Their wedding would be splendid, just like their love.

Grace walked with her escorts to the flower covered archway where Josef and the priest waited. Beth and Mick were standing in their places as well. The priest asked "Who gives this woman to this man?" in the very traditional wording of a marriage ceremony. Both Karl and Valentin acknowledged their assent and walked the few steps to Josef, handing her to him, with emotion on all sides.

The priest began the ceremony with the ancient words from the vampire rites**, although those among them would only consider the vows to be somewhat different but not unusual even if they had never seen anything like it before. " Friends. When we come into this world, we have only our selves, and most of our journey in life is walked alone. Some of us are content in our solitude, while others spend their whole lives searching for someone else to share with them their passions, their sorrows, and their joys. A very lucky few of us can find that person: someone who helps us carry our burdens and achieve our dreams, just as we, in turn, help them. It is a rare and wondrous occasion when we realize that we have found someone to build a life with; and such an occasion should be celebrated, solemnly and joyfully, among friends. We are gathered here tonight because there are two souls among us who cry out for union. They have walked together for a time now, and they have realized that they no longer wish to walk alone."

The priest solemnly continued. "Josef Kostan and Grace Valentin. By swearing yourselves to one another this night, you help forge a bond that will be with you in every time and in every place throughout the long journey of years. Marriage is not merely a bond of the flesh; it is also a binding of souls. When we touch one another, when we kiss and make love, we do not embrace only the body. We touch the spirit as well. The union of flesh is sacred and beautiful, but the union of souls is forever. Even when death separates you, that bond will remain. Nothing is more eternal than love. Now that you understand this, are you still ready to swear yourselves to one another and enter into a binding union?"

Josef and Grace looked at each other and back at the priest. "Yes, we are."

(A/N: For simplicity in reading the following, the priest is in regular font, and the responder, either Grace or Josef is in italics and bolded.)

The priest started the vows, with the groom repeating after him. "I, Josef Kostan, promise Grace Valentin, my unconditional love."

Josef responded taking Grace's hands and looked her in the eyes during the entire exchange of his vows. His sincerity and emotion apparent to all their witnesses. _**"I, **__**Josef Kostan,**__** promise **__**Grace Valentin **__**my unconditional love."**_

"To be her strength when she is weak."

"_**To be her strength when she is weak."**_

"To be her comfort when she grieves."

"_**To be her comfort when she grieves."**_

"To provide for her in times of need."

"_**To provide for her in times of need."**_

"And to laugh with her in times of joy.

"_**And to laugh with her in times of joy."**_

"To be her one and only, for the rest of our lives."

"_**To be her one and only, for the rest of our lives."**_

"Your vows have been witnessed."

"Now, Grace Valentin, repeat after me."

"I, Grace Valentin, promise Josef Kostan my unconditional love." Grace looked Josef in the eye communicating her commitment to him and their future. She held his hands as she repeated her vows.

"_**I, Grace Valentin, promise Josef Kostan my unconditional love."**_

"To be his strength when he is weak."

"_**To be his strength when he is weak."**_

"To be his comfort when he grieves."

"_**To be his comfort when he grieves."**_

"To provide for him in times of need."

"_**To provide for him in times of need."**_

"And to laugh with him in times of joy."

"_**And to laugh with him in times of joy."**_

"To be his one and only, for the rest of our lives."

"_**To be his one and only, for the rest of our lives." **_

The priest ends the exchange of vows, "Your vows have been witnessed."

Mick brought forth the already opened red wine, the best money could buy of course. Beth brought the intricately carved glass gold-rimmed chalice. Both Mick and Beth stood close to the bride and groom. Mick handed Josef a sharp lancet to slit his finger and squeeze his blood into the chalice. Josef then handed the lancet to Grace who did the same. There were some surprised gasps in the audience but those were quickly squelched.

The priest's strong voice filled the room. "Josef, take up the wine and pour some into the chalice. As you do so, repeat after me." After Josef poured the wine, he handed the bottle back to Mick.

"Grace, I pour out my life for you, I offer up my precious spirit."

"_**Grace, I pour out my life for you, I offer up my precious spirit."**_

"Let this sacrifice bind us, spirit to spirit, flesh to flesh."

"_**Let this sacrifice bind us, spirit to spirit, flesh to flesh."**_

"So that no earthly power may destroy our union."

"_**So that no earthly power may destroy our union." **_

Josef then took the chalice from Beth and raised it to Grace's lips. She drank from the precious liquid. He then handed the cup back to the maid of honor.

"Grace, take up the wine and pour your future husband a portion. As you do so, repeat after me." Grace took the wine bottle offered by Mick and poured a small amount into the chalice, to mix with their blood. She handed the bottle back to Mick and took hold of Josef's hands again.

"Josef, I pour out my life for you, I offer up my precious spirit."

"_**Josef, I pour out my life for you, I offer up my precious spirit."**_

"Let this sacrifice bind us, spirit to spirit, flesh to flesh."

"_**Let this sacrifice bind us, spirit to spirit, flesh to flesh."**_

"So that no earthly power may destroy our union."

"_**So that no earthly power may destroy our union." **_

Grace took the chalice from the Beth and put it to Josef's lips, allowing him to sip the wine and blood that bound them together forever. She handed the empty chalice back to Beth.

The priest asked for the exchange of rings as the wine ceremony ended. There was little fanfare with the exchange. Josef put Grace's matching wedding bands on either side of her engagement ring. "With this ring, I thee wed."

Grace echoed his vow, and placed Josef's platinum ring with a single bevel set diamond on his ring finger. She was sure it might be the first time a real ring had been placed there, and she was immeasurably pleased it was hers.

The priest closed the ceremony with these words. "Everyone here bears witness to this rite. Your hearts know that you two are wed. Kiss and show us all your passion." And passion was just what the audience saw. They saw it in their eyes, their bodies, and their kiss. The room practically rippled with it. Knowing Grace, maybe it wasn't the audience's imagination after all. The rippling was real.

The priest once again spoke. "Our thanks to everyone who has gathered here tonight to bear witness to these vows. I present to you Josef and Grace Kostan. Please offer them your most meaningful blessings for a long and joyous union. Go forth in darkness and light." Josef and Grace turned towards the audience, hands held tightly.

The audience responded happily, blessing their union. "Forever."

Josef's smile met Grace's as he walked his bride back down the aisle she had entered. The audience stood and applauded as they passed. Mick and Beth quickly followed, with the priest leaving after the best man and maid of honor. The five created a greeting line that led outside to the food and dancing.

Once all the guests congratulated the bride and groom they, along with Beth and Mick were free to sit and enjoy themselves. There were toasts from many, and many calls for kisses with the sound of forks lightly hitting the crystal wine and champagne glasses.

Grace and Josef finally rose to have the first dance. They had chosen a song written by Michael Petersen called 'From Here to Eternity.' The beginning of the song started like this…

'_I did everything I could to get you here tonight  
Without telling you why  
Now girl if you only would, please hold out your hand  
Just close your eyes  
I've been dying to ask you one burning question  
Will you be mine? _

_From here to eternity  
I'm asking you to share your life with me  
Now and forever I guarantee, I'll always stay by your side  
I promise my love to you  
I'm willing and able and ready to  
Whatever you need  
I am here for you, and I'll always be  
From here to eternity'_

Their eyes never left each others as Josef danced Grace around the floor. After the first dance was completed others joined in. Grace danced with her father, Josef again, Karl, Mick, and it continued. Everyone danced, and as the night wore on the dancing got louder and faster. To begin to wind things down, Josef asked the band to start bringing it down with slower music. After one song ended but before another began, Josef took the stage and microphone. He thanked everyone who joined them on this special night. He announced that he and Grace would be leaving shortly for the evening, but everyone was welcome to stay and eat, drink, and dance till dawn if they wished. Everyone applauded and Grace and Josef left through the crowd, rose petals crowning their exit into the house and up to their bedroom.

Tomorrow, Grace and Josef would leave before dawn to spend an unspecified time in Spain with a few friends and returning to work and classes within the month. Without notice, Mick, Beth, and Karl left shortly afterward Josef and Grace. They were attending the trip as well, along with some of Grace's bodyguards and a few freshies. There would be more on the other end of the flight. Beth was excited about taking Josef's private plane. They would travel during the day, with dark drapes protecting them from the light. Josef had planned ahead for months to buy a restored ancient castle in the countryside of Spain. It was outfitted with all the needs and comforts both humans and vampires would need. All of this had been done without Grace's knowledge, since he planned to gift it to Grace as a wedding present. She always preferred Europe and its ancient buildings. He hoped she would be pleased and comfortable there. Josef sent Karl's wife Olivia there after he bought it to see to all the decorations and make sure it was furnished for the queen that he felt Grace was. Olivia assured him it was ready, and it was beautiful and worthy of Grace. No expense was spared.

Josef was tired after the long four days leading up to their wedding and the extreme events that occurred in that short time. Grace shared his exhaustion as well. Even so, they were excited about their first night together, actually making love fully and completely. While Josef lit candles and changed clothes in their bedroom, Grace went to the connecting room to change with Beth's help, lifting the heavy veil off her head with great pleasure. The damn thing was hardly made of anything and yet felt like an anvil resting on her head. The dress was easy enough to slip out of. Beth hung it and the veil together where someone would take them both to an appropriate, and trustworthy, drycleaners to have them preserved. The flower bouquet was to be dried and placed in a picture box frame along with their wedding invitation. Someone else was given that responsibility. Beth helped Grace undo her complicated hair-do and let it cascade down her back. They fluffed it until it looked wild and sexy. Then Grace slipped on the gown she had specially designed for her. It was of course white and had a halter type top with open slits on either side of the breast cups and front side slits from below her upper thigh. Just like her wedding gown, she had ruby and diamond accents placed along the halter straps, and throughout the lace that sheared down her legs. She added her white high heeled shoes, lipstick, and she and Beth agreed she was ready to join Josef. Beth gave her a giddy hug and smiled at her friend, as Grace nervously turned to the connecting door to enter their bedroom.

She walked through the doors, finding a room utterly filled with lit ivory candles. There was no light except candlelight. The music softly filling the room was romantic jazz. There would be no voices other than their own in their bedroom tonight. The bed was turned down, food, champagne, and blood graced their mini-bar. Josef stood with his back to her beside the window looking out at the quiet part of their property, where no party goers were playing.

She spoke in his mind to get his attention, although she knew he knew exactly when she walked in the room. _"Josef…"_ It was nothing but a feather touch, but he turned to face her. He took in a deep breath out of habit. She was nothing less than stunning. The gown could not have been more perfect on his perfect wife, and he felt himself go instantly hard. _Wife!_ Would he ever get tired of hearing that word?

Josef walked towards a somewhat nervous Grace. He took her hand and led her to their bed, handing her a glass of champagne. He had already placed blood as well as water at each of their nightstands. He took her in his arms. "You look amazing, you are amazing. I love you, and I meant every word I said today. It is you and me forever, Grace."

He felt Grace relax into his arms. She hadn't even realized she was tense but he had. "Oh Josef, I think that was the perfect thing to say right now. I have no idea what will happen next, if I will live on as I have, growing older while you do not, whether I will turn completely, whether I will die or live. But know this, I love you more than life itself, and will be with you always, no matter where or what I am."

"We are both entering into something that no one understands, but much has been speculated about. We know we love each other. We are connected in our souls and will never be apart. Soul meets soul on lover's lips." With that he bent to kiss her as he had never kissed her before. Their mostly suppressed passion for the last many months caught fire immediately and nothing was held back. Grace gently broke away from Josef stepping back a step, her hands reaching for the hooks at the top of her halter dress, letting it fall from her cascading down her body into a pool of ivory satin and lace. Josef gasped at the beauty before him. Her skin glowed in the candlelight and the power of their love pulsed beneath her skin. He took the step towards her scooping her into his arms and laying her on the bed. Their love enveloped them and their bodies sealed themselves in that cloak of love. That was the last mindful thought either of them had the rest of the night.

_**Wedding Ritual adapted from Vampire Ritual Book_, © by Michelle Belanger, [2003]


	16. Chapter 16

**Crimson and Blood**

**Chapter 16**

_It's like yesterday  
I didn't even know your name  
Now today  
You're always on my mind  
I never could have predicted that I feel this way  
You are a beautiful surprise  
Intoxicated every time I hear your voice  
You've got me on a natural high  
It's almost like I didn't even have a choice  
You are a beautiful surprise_

_Whatever it is you came to teach me  
I am here to learn it cause  
I believe that we are written in the stars  
I don't know what the future holds  
But I'm living in the moment  
And I'm thankful for the man that you are, you are, you are  
You are everything I ask for in my prayers  
So I know my angels brought you to my life  
Your energy is healing to my soul  
You are a beautiful surprise  
You are an inspiration to my life  
You are the reason why I smile  
You are a beautiful surprise_

_Beautiful Surprise, India Arie_

Two months after Josef and Grace's reluctant return from their Spanish villa, more like a castle Grace thought, but villa sounded much more discrete and less decadent, she sat in her private office at their residence with the door closed. She was nervous and giddy. She had a wonderful secret and it was time to be shared with Josef. After all, they believed she had completely made the turn, she preferred blood over food, although she could still eat some if not too much. She could sustain some sunlight, but preferred evening and the dark. Her blood came back as vampire, although Josef claimed it hadn't changed in taste. Her powers were stronger than ever, but Josef and Grace decided immediately not to share that with anyone, even Beth and Mick, or even Karl. It was simply too dangerous. But none of this was what was making her nervous or giddy.

It was the small white stick in her hand that read a very clear plus sign. She was pregnant? She remembered the first night she met Josef, when he said 'vampires don't have baby vampires.' Well, maybe they did if their mother was something magical. Even with the doctor's confirmation and instructions, she continued to take pregnancy tests every day, sometimes several times a day just to make sure in her own mind that this was possible. She couldn't keep this a secret from Josef much longer. He could just read her mind, but apparently had chosen not to. She took a deep breath out of habit and stood from her desk leather desk chair.

Grace walked down the hall to Josef's office where she knew he was working. He worked at home now, unless there was something at the office that needed his attention. He also went in when she was teaching classes at UCLA. Mostly, he was home when she was, even if they were in separate rooms working. Each always wanted to be nearby the other, and there was actually psychic pain when they were apart for any length of time. She knocked briefly as a courtesy even though she knew it wasn't necessary. Grace entered the inner sanctum of Josef's office, so different from hers. His was glass and leather with clean lines and dark colors. Hers was more European with aged mahogany, old books, fountain pens, a heavy desk and big leather chair. The only yield to modern times was her ever present computer and printer.

As she entered Josef sensed the nervousness and perhaps anticipation he had felt from her for weeks. Maybe now she was ready to tell him what was wrong. She sat in his lap, curling up there with her neck buried in the curve of his, smelling his sandalwood soap. She needed to feel his comfort and love which always poured off of him when he was near her. She hadn't said a word as she entered, even once his arms encircled her body wrapped in his lap. Finally, she brought something out of her pocket he had never seen before, a white stick with a cap on the end and handed it to him. "Josef…" she whispered, "Surprise."

* * *

Six months later Grace delivered twins: a boy, 8lbs 11ozs, and a girl, 7 lbs 9ozs. The delivery was difficult but no more difficult than that of most labors. While she was tired and drained after the ordeal, she was healthy. A little blood and some freezer time would bring her back to her normal self, or at least some semblance of. The children were squawking, hungry and tired from their own ordeal. Grace, not knowing what vampire children would eat, went for the obvious and breast fed them. Surprisingly, her breasts produced milk just as any other mortal mother's would. The tests on the babies revealed similar blood to her own when she was a child, partly vampire, partly human. Josef and Grace both were beside themselves in their joy, even if they knew that ultimately they would soon have to consider the ramifications to their children's safety. But right now, watching his children suckle at his wife's breasts, Josef thought his life, his long life could never compete with another moment like this.

They named the fair-haired boy with light blue eyes Josef Michael Kostan. The beautiful baby girl with the dark black hair and white streak already apparent in the loose curls and waves surrounding her beautiful head and with midnight blue eyes they named Grace Elizabeth Kostan. Never were two children cherished as much as these. They truly were magical, as were their parents who created them out of the magic of their love.

_fin_


End file.
